Conejos
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Somos Conejos Siendo Una Manada De Lobos... (mi especialidad tal vez u obsesión del futanari)
1. La Reina, El Rey Y El Primero

Que onda!, se que esto será raro tal vez un poco puesto que tengo aun otras 3 historias que no eh terminado y lo siento pero la verdad es que ahora no estoy ocupando mi compu sino la de mi hermano para escribir disque ya que como no eh continuado por que no me gusta escribir mis cosas donde no sea mi propia compu que esta guarda hasta nuevo aviso entonces se me ocurrio esta historia que tal vez como es nueva puedo escribir aquí sino es que tendre que guardar el borrador en mi correo como las continuaciones de los otros se que es raro hahahaha demonios no se si me entiendan pero bueno espero que esto les agrade es una sorpresa x3 adios..

…..

La Reyna, El Rey Y El Primero

…

Bueno como iniciar esto?... claro….

Nunca fui en su momento un modelo a seguir hasta que ella puso orden en mi vida y como no hacerlo si a pesar de que seamos una pareja realmente estable pero con una que otra discusión fuera de tema, pero es inevitable ella es asi y asi me encanta y me sigue enamorando… como la amo a decir verdad… pero bueno…

-hola mai! Y mikoto?-

-nat!, que haces aquí?, crei verte un poco mas tarde, ya sabes alejando a cuanto ve, acaso vez a alguien por aquí?-

-jajaja común en ella, lo se, pero apenas regrese, Sali temprano deje a Nao a cargo-

-que bien, quieres darles una sorpresa?-

-son mis hijos, moria por venirlos a recoger por lo menos de vez en cuando-

-sera emocionante el dia de hoy entonces-

En aquella época era cabo en el ejercito, desde joven eh estado en la milicia a causa de mis padres pero mas que eso era por mi comportamiento rebelde siempre hacia lo que quería, y aun lo sigo haciendo…

Como la conoci?, en una fiesta de fin de curso de una de mis amigas que apenas acababa su primer año con buenas notas…. Entonces para festejar aquello me llamo para invitarme a mi y a otra amiga que estaba conmigo y otra colada….

_-has lo que puedas para que puedan venir!-_

_-si, estaremos ahí , nos vemos al rato–_

_-esta bien me saludas a Nao-_

_-claro Mai, nos vemos-_

_-cuidate Nat y no hagas demasiadas travesuras-_

_-si las que me hace hacerlas la voy a ver en un par de horas-_

_-jajajaja, nos vemos-_

_-nos vemos-_

Después de un par de horas de haberle colgado salimos de la base infraganti con un colado que no creímos que nos siguiera o mas bien que estuviera en nuestra salida para la ciudad, pero era inevitable asi que seguimos, al llegar al salón de fiestas del campus, veíamos gente con cerveza en mano, disfrutando de la música a todo volumen o mas bien con ayuda de las bocinas de todo el lugar asi que prácticamente todo el lugar era la fiesta….

_-Mai!-_

_-Nat!, Nao! Y…?-_

_-que onda pechugona. Hace tiempo no nos vemos-_

_-su nombre es Mikoto y nos conocemos hace un par de meses-_

_-ho-hola!, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mikoto-_

_-ho-hola!, el mio es Mai…-_

_-parece que la pechugona se enamoro a primera vista-_

_-eh!?-_

_-no!, que dices maldita araña!, díganme como es que llegaron-_

_-jaja ya sabes conozco la base como la palma de mi mano-_

_-se meterán en problemas-_

_-no será la primera vez asi que por que no a disfrutar? Que la noche es joven!-_

_-claro!-_

Cuando nos dispusimos a caminar para empezar a tomar una que otra cerveza me pare en seco cuando vi a una chica extremadamente guapa saludando a cuanto tipo o tipa pasen por su camino mientras se dirigía hacia nuestra dirección y viendo la actitud de Mai, la conoce haciendo que también caminásemos en su dirección…

_-les presentare a una amiga muy importante de esta universidad como en lo social-_

_-que, ya nos vas a cambiar?- le decía_

_-claro que no!, pero es buena persona!- decía Mai_

Al llegar con ella, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba con otra persona un tipo alto de cabello talvez negro, esas luces parpadeantes si que hacen difícil ver, saludo Mai primero para después presentarnos…

_-Shizuru-san!, quisiera presentarle a las amistades que le comente- haciéndose a un lado aquel tipo alto casi de mi estatura_

_-ara Mai-san no crei que en verdad vendrían, con todo lo que me dijo-_

_-si pero aun asi ellas están aquí asi que….-señalando primero a Mikoto- ella es Mikoto amiga de mis amigas-_

_La chica hizo una reverencia, y siguiendo con Nao_

_-ella es Nao, si necesita algo de información puede acudir a ella, ella recolecta información en un dos por tres, créame-guiñándole un ojo_

_-pero primero me tienes que caer bien para facilitarte las cosas-contesto Nao, ella y su sinceridad, es increíble…_

_-espero llevarnos bien entonces- contesto la castaña_

_-y por ultimo- dirigiéndose a mi- ella es Natsuki…._

No se por que estaba nerviosa, hice una reverencia algo tiesa pero creo que eso tenia que ver con su mirada que sentía como recorría por todo el cuerpo y ni que se diga de mi, la comia con la mirada era inevitable se veía tan candente, tan hermosa, pero a su vez timida….

_-bueno después de esta pequeña presentación- miraba a ambas partes Mai- ella- señalando a la castaña- es mi senpai Shizuru-san y con el que venia era Reito-san_

_-mucho gusto a todas, Mai-san siempre me cuenta alguna de sus aventuras, asi que si están aquí espero disfruten de esto- _

Lo decía con una cara sonrisa tan angelical pero muy en su interior sabia que tenia algo de intensidad, intensidad que me gusta, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por de nuevo aquel sujeto, que posaba una mano en la cintura de Shizuru, y mirándome de manera desafiante y engreído, asi que empezaba el duelo, después de que se despidieran voltee a ver a Nao…

_-investiga que relación tiene Shizuru y ese tal Reito-_

_-no me digas que te gusto-_

_-ese no es tu problema lo haras o no?-_

_-ok, solo por que tampoco me cae bien aquel sujeto Reito-_

Y al terminar de decir desapareció, cada vez me sorprende como se marcha…

_-y Nao?. Preguntaba Mai-_

_-ya sabes como es siempre buscando victimas, y espero que lo disfrute que sino la salida no valdría la pena o no?-_

_-me supongo que tienes razón pero esta bien vamos a disfutar-_

Empezamos a caminar hacia la barra y empezamos a tomar… y hablar de uno que otra historia o información hasta que Nao terminara su investigación y cuando vi a Nao haciéndome una seña de que saliera decidi dejar a Mikoto con Mai mientras me daba información Nao…

_-y bien- le decía _

_-pues a decir verdad todos dicen que ellos son pareja, pero hay algunos que otro y los que son mas cercanos a ellos dicen que no, pero como viste el se siente como si lo fuera-_

_-ya veo-_

_-solo hace falta que preguntes y actúes, eso es todo?-_

_-si de lo demás me encargo y que haras?-_

_-jummm pues hay una que otra personilla que me interesa y que esta de buen ver, pero nada formal como tu-_

_-bueno pues suerte, y cuídate nos vemos a las 0300 para regresar a la base-_

_-que bueno que nos mandan a dormir temprano-_

_-tienes razón, nos vemos-_

_-cuidate cachorro-_

_-igual tu-_

Después de aquello solo regrese a decirle a Mai que daría la vuelta y a Mikoto que nos iríamos a las 3 para llegar a las 5 que era nuestra hora de despertar…. Después de ellos Sali en busca de la persona que me interesaba..

_-por fin te encuentro-_

_-y yo a ti-_

Ok. Esa respuesta no me la esperaba después de unos 15 min de haber caminado y preguntando si habían visto a Shizuru se encontraba observando el lugar junto con sus acompañantes que estaban mas entretenidos en lo que pasaba a su alrededor que lo que estaba pasando en sus narices asi que decidi no perder el tiempo…

_-vaya no crei que el sentimiento fuese igual pero que te parece si damos un paseo?, no estaré mucho tiempo sabes? Y no se en cuanto tiempo volveré- dándole una mano_

Sin decir nada mas ella tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar era una noche magnifica luna llena junto con las estrellas, realmente hermosa, estuvimos platicando de todo un poco mientras nos adentrábamos al pequeño bosque que estaba en el campus hasta llegar a donde podría decirse que estábamos exactamente debajo de la luna, me quite la chamarra que traía y la puse para que ella se sentara y lo hizo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado…

_-a decir verdad no puedo creer que seas tan rebelde te vez tan pacifica- se me quedaba viendo y le respondía a su mirada, haciendo que me acercara mas a ella_

_-enserio?, pues creo que lo que estoy a punto de hacer contigo no creo que sea tan pacifico-_

Y la bese, sus labios eran y son perfectos, tan calidos, tan deseosos, tan candentes que no pude evitar el acercarme mas para poderla tocar, y a pesar de que me estorbaba la ropa que tenia puesta al sentirla tan suave, mi sentidos se llenaron pidiendo mas, una sensación realmente extraña para mi estaba hambrienta por tenerla, y como sentía sus manos recorrer por mis hombros, nuca, cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella haciendo que nos recostáramos encima de la chamarra, estaba hambrienta también…

Pero había llegado un momento en cual, cuando me había mordido el cuello rápidamente me prendio era la primera vez que el dolor de una mordida me haya prendido, su dolor era excitante haciendo el beso mas profundo asi como mis manos que no quisieron perder mas el tiempo y subio un poco su blusa que traía para poder meter mi mano y asi poderla tocar libremente, se sentía tan bien se sentía mejor que arriba de la ropa pero pronto fui detenida al escuchar un gemido suyo haciendo que se separar de mi y me mirara…

Esto iba mal, no podía alejarme de ella ahora y tampoco podía hacer que se alejara sabiendo que ella sentía lo mismo que yo…

_-no digas nada- le dije_

_-pero, no nos conocemos-_

_-lo se pero creo que viste y notaste que no soy tan mala a pesar de serlo no es cierto?-_

_-aun asi, no tengo protección y tu?-_

_-no te preocupes lo sacare cuando este apunto de-_

_-no lo se-_

_-se que es difícil y muy difícil a decir verdad, pero te soy sincera?, creo que me eh enamorado de ti y no pienso dejarte, jamas- _

_-enserio?-_

_-si, te lo juro, nunca había sentido esto por nadie-_

_-esta bien entonces-_

La levante un poco mientras la besaba y asi poder quitarle la blusa y a su vez el sostén mientras ella hacia lo mismo, me morida el cuello, gemia en mi oído haciendo que mi pene se endureciera mas y sintiendo ya por fin sus manos arriba de mi pantalón empezando a desabrochar mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con el suyo sin dejar de besar su cuello, boca, oído, sus hermosos y perfectos senos al quitarnos por fin las ultimas ropas nos empezamos a besar un poco mas lento hasta que se separo un poco de mi, observándome para luego ver mi erección, haciendo que nos sentáramos de nuevo …

_-sera mi primera vez- _

Me lo dijo con una voz tan dulce y amable, era su primera vez seria yo quien la tomaría, me sentía tan grande de tomar la virginidad de esta hermosa chica, de cabellos café y ojos color rubi, que me prendia mas pero a la vez veía algo de miedo, en ellos haciéndome reaccionar….

_-tambien será mi primera vez, tratare de hacerlo menos doloroso, espero y no te lastime demasiado –_

Y era la verdad, siempre había toqueteos con las demás chicas del cuartel pero siempre se detenían por miedo a que las encontrasen, era lo que me frustraba y hacia que esa frustración se vayase en entrenamiento…

Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla mientras la otra, si que no la había visto venir, la puso en mi pene erecto mientras hacia los movimientos de arriba abajo y se acercaba a besarme mientras se posaba en medio de mis piernas, después de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo y yo deleitarme con su mano y su hermoso cuerpo….

_-estas lista?-_

_-claro y tu?- _

le decía y preguntaba mientras veía brillar un liquido debajo de ella gracias a la luz de la luna significando que el lubricante era mas que suficiente, delicadamente la volvi a acostar mientras tomaba mi pene y delicadamente primero lo frotaba en su vagina al igual que mis dedos tocaban, rozaban en su clítoris mientras seguía saliendo mas de su hermoso liquido y escuchando sus gemidos mientras tomaba el pasto entre sus manos y lo arrancaba, se veía tan fantástica toda una diosa y yo siendo quien la tome por primera vez…

cuando sentí que la punta ya podía entrar con facilidad, su desesperación aun era mayor por que no sabia que hacer o agarrarme, para terminar con su sufrimiento y poder entrar en el paraíso que tanto yo anhelo también, o enojarse y golpearme o no se que es lo que este pensando ahora….

_-por… favor ya hazlo!-_

_-se que lo quieres tanto como yo, pero no quiero lastimarte-_

_-crees que las mordidas que te di hace rato me importa un carajo!-_

_-eras tu quien mordia y yo me excitaba por ello, pero….-_

Empecé a sentir algo que me detenía al entrar ya completamente eso significaba que había llegado con el himen, el cual lo rompi con un pequeño empujón haciendo que gritara, no de dolor sino de placer lo cual me indico que estaba lista asi que con calma meti todo mi pene en ella…

_-oh dios!, se siente tan bien!-_

_-eres tan increíble- le decía mientras lo sacaba_

_-acércate quieres?-_

Me veía con ojos sedientamente pacíficos, que me acerque sin chistar poniéndome sus manos en la espalda mientras nos besábamos de nuevo y yo volvia a entrar haciendo que sus uñas se enterraran en mi, el dolor era tan satisfactorio que al igual que las mordidas en mis labios se sintiera tan bien, creo que me gusta el masoquismo con esta mujer y como no tenerlo si es tan excitante…

Cada segundo que pasaba, la necesitaba mas como ella a mi, quería mas y lo iba a obtener, acerque mi cuerpo y lo pegue al de ella mientras mis brazos las rodeaban y apretaban , pegándola mas a mi y a su vez ella enredándose conmigo como si nos quisiéramos fundir y asi fue entras mas cerca estábamos mas queríamos, mientras cada pedazo de dolor que sentía y cada embestida que le daba, simplemente era magnifico y no quería alejarme de ella, era increíblemente inevitable dios que tenia esta mujer!, repetía mi mente sin parar, hasta que volvi a escuchar palabras entre cortadas de ellas…

_-m-me voy a venir-_

Yo seguía y también estaba a punto de venirme al igual que ella

_-y- yo igual!- sin parar mis embestidas ahora haciendo semicírculos_

_Poco a poco cuando senti que no podía mas , hice un movimiento rápido para poder salir pero ella me detuvo…._

_-hazlo-_

No tenia tiempo de pensarlo y en ese momento que me detuvo fue el mejor que había sentido en mi vida, me vine dentro de ella…. Mientras ella se venia también…, saque mi miembro de ella poniéndome a un lado de ella tratando que mi respiración volviese a la normalidad era la primera vez que me cansaba o que tuviese la respiración tan alterada y sudor por doquier…

Ella como un iman y sin salirse de mi chamarra puso su mano en mi pecho mientras que yo ponía un brazo debajo de ella mientras que la otra tomaba su mano que se encontraba en mi pecho y besaba su cabeza y me veía…

_-fue increíble-_

_-espero no haberte lastimado demasiado-_

_-no, fue de echo magnifico-_

_-si que lo fue-_

Veía como cerraba los ojos y se ponía a descansar, en cambio yo la envolví con un poco de la chamarra y la abrazaba a mi para darle mas calor a ella como a mi… no podía darme el lujo de dormir en un par de horas tendría que irme pero ahora el tiempo que tengo será para pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer, le pediré que sea mi novia?, querrá?, espero que no le afecte…_._

…..

-me alegro de haber venido-

-deberias de dejarle mas amenudo tu trabajo a Nao para que vinieras-

-jajajaja lo hablare con ella pero sabes que también le gusta estar con los niños-

-tienes razón, se tendrán que turnar entonces o encontrar a otro-

-jumm suena tentador a decir verdad-

-ni que lo digas, pero bueno hablemos de eso en el camino faltan dos horas para que salgan los de la secundaria-

…..

Ya iban a ser la tres de la mañana asi que no podía perder mas el tiempo, delicadamente bese y toque su rostro hasta que recibi respuesta haciendo que se despertara con una hermosa sonrisa y acurrucándose mas…

_-mi bella durmiente, se que tienes sueño y se que es muy mal educado de mi parte pero me tengo que ir quisiera que no pero me estarán esperando, lo siento en verdad-_

_-por que te vas?-_

Tenia ojos tristes y a su vez que tenia sueño

_-no es que quiera irme pero tengo que, creo que sabes donde estoy, y si me descubren no podre verte de nuevo en un buen tiempo y eso no quiero, en verdad que no-_

_\- me prometes que vendrás de nuevo?-_

_-lo hare, te dije que no te dejaría y no lo hare-_

_-cuando vendrás-_

_-en un par de días, te lo prometo-_

_-esta bien, confiare en ti-_

_-esa es mi chica- _

Bese su frente y mientras se tapaba le pase su ropa y le ayude a vestirse una vez vestidas la cargue…

_-que haces?-_

_-mi reyna tiene sueño, solo dime donde esta tu habitación y te dejare ahí-_

_-tengo un rey demasiado lindo-_

_-solo contigo-_

Me dio indicaciones hasta llegar a su habitación la recosté en la cama y tape…

_-Me tengo que ir es tarde-_

_-volveras verdad?-_

_-claro que si, preciosa, no tengas miedo no te dejare y para que veas que no estoy mintiendo tienes a Mai ella siempre sabe de mi y esto-_

Me había quitado la cadena donde estaba mi placa y se la puse

_-quiero que la tengas y además tengo que venir de nuevo para que formalmente seas mi novia, que te parece?-_

_-me parece perfecto, con cuidado quieres?-_

_-claro, lo hare-_

_\- y no veas a otras chicas-_

_-obvio que no-_

Nos despedimos con un beso mientras salía de ahí…

…..

-hey nat, en que piensas?, desde que llegaste te eh visto muy pensativa-

-no es nada de que preocuparse simplemente recuerdo lo que ah pasado hace quince años-

-que especifica-

-es que es maravilloso-

-me imagino y aun eres joven pero si que tienes energía eh-

-energía?, jajaja es amor, y solo con ella-

-ya casi es hora no?-

-si-

-y esta vez como lo o la llamaran-

-no lo se pero será magnifico-

-me alegra el verte tan feliz-

-y a mi me encanta estarlo, ya quiero ir a verla tambien-

-solo aguanta y en un par de horas estarás de nuevo con ella-

….

Después de esa increíble noche, gracias a los dioses no nos descubrieron, pero me había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, que me había enamorado y que no pensaría en dejarla, asi que planee muy bien para que fuese mi novia y tal vez en un par de meses mas que sea mi esposa y asi fue, bueno al año de relación nos casamos yo aun seguía en el ejercito pero ya era unos cuantos rangos mas altos, a ella le importaba que decidi tomarle mas empeño haciéndome subir muy rápido de rangos asi como ella avanzando materias para que asi pudiese vivir conmigo en una de las casa que tenia el ejercito para nosotros los que eran mayor de tenientes, y era increíble a muchos deje impresionados por como cambie de actitud y subi sin parpadear de rango…..

Pero de pronto llego nuestro primer cachorro… al siguiente año…

….

-mama!, tia Nat!-

-hola!, haru! Y tus primos?-

Haru era hijo de Mikoto y Mai edad de mi segunda hija shizuki

-hola campeón!, van a tardar en salir?-

-es que…-

-hola!, usted ah de ser la madre de shizuki y Ryu, no?- dirigiéndose a Mai

\- yo soy su madre, que paso con Shizuki y Ryu - conteste

-disculpe, pero quisiera venir con nosotros a la dirección?-

-esta bien- le dije con semblante seria

-vamos- dijo mai

Al entrar a la dirección se encontraba ahí Ryu y shizuki mis hijos, sentados asi como también otros niños al acercarme vi que Ryu tenia una gasa en la ceja mientras que uno de los otros niños tenia vendada la cabeza y otro el brazo , me acerque rápidamente a revisarlos….

-por lo visto no tienes nada shizuki, pero Ryu que paso?-

-señora- decía el hombre que creo que era el director

-que les paso a mis hijos y por que están aquí-

-espere a que los otros padres lleguen, es un tema muy delicado-

Después de unos momentos mas entraron otras 4 personas siendo padres de los otros niños desconocidos…. Preguntando y revisando a los niños mientras veian las heridas de ellos…

-ahora si puede explicarme por que mi hijo Ryu esta con estas heridas y Shizuki aquí?-

-que demonios paso!- decía uno de los otros padres

Los otros niños empezaban a llorar, como niños chiquitos…

-pues como decirlo, tuvieron una pelea, donde el joven Ryu empezo- decía el director

-no es cierto!- decía mi hijo

-mire como dejo a mi hijo!, la voy a demandar a usted y a su hijo por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo- decía uno de los padres

-yo igual- decía el otro- que clase de padres e hijos vienen aqui

-Ryu!, shizuki firmes ya!-

Los niños de inmediato se levantaron y se pusieron a un lado mio…

\- me supongo que usted es el director, pero a pesar de ver la heridas echas a los otros chicos, creo que es necesario saber que paso exactamente, asi que Ryu un paso al frente y explique la situación-

-si señor!, los que están llorando como niñas estaban molestando a mi hermana a su segunda hija, unos minutos antes de salir de clases y como tal yo el mayor de todos y como usted nos ah educado la defendi como tal y eh aquí las pruebas señor!-

-si!, desde hace tiempo estaban molestando a shizuki tia natsuki, ella no lo quería decir pero el se entero y vio asi que fue reacción-

-lo ve- decía yo-fueron sus hijos los que empezaron por creerse mas

-es cierto eso?, haru?- le decía Mai

-si-

-pero que clase de tontería y estupidez es esta, que clase de familia es la que ah inscrito a estos niños salvajes, deberían de verificar por lo menos de su procedencia, de los niños para eso pagamos no!-

-escúcheme bien "señor", soy general del ejercito, almirante y general del aire de japon, mis hijos no moverán un dedo sino es por algo realmente necesario y si no me quiere creer es su problema pero si es asi por unos cuantos lloriqueos, que pidan el dinero que sea por esos "rasguños"-volteando a ver al director- pero deme los papeles de mi hijos-

-pe-pero señora-

-no me interesa y si no quiere tener problemas mas grandes deme esos malditos papales que no le pertenecen-

-y también los de mi hijo- decía Mai- no pienso dejar a mi hijo en tan malas manos-

-yeah!, aun seguiremos siendo los tres mosqueteros- decía haru

A regañadientes el director me dio los papales de los tres niños y salimos de ahí, y antes de subir a la camioneta sentí un ligero jalon a mi pantalón volteando a ver a mi hija shizuki quien estaba triste…

-yo, yo lo siento- y empezaba llorar

-no es tu culpa hija tranquila perdóname tu a mi por no saber en que lugar estabas metida pero debes de confiar mas en tu hermano, el te cuidara mientras yo no estoy lo sabes?-

-si lo se pero me da miedo que algo le pase-

-sabes que por eso yo los entreno y para que alguien me haga daño solo tu madre asi que tranquila y ve con tu hermano agradécele, no lo has hecho verdad?-

-no-

-Entonces ve- y salio con un paso medio apresurado para agradecerle a ryu

…..

_-natsuki, estoy embarazada-_

_-que!?, es, es enserio!-_

_-si!, vamos a tener un hijo-_

Cuando me dijo eso no cabía de la felicidad que la levante entre mis brazos y la bese era nuestro primer hijo…

….

-ahora veo a nuestro primer retoño, ah crecido como un hombre de bien defendiendo a su familia -pense

…..

Que les parece la nueva historia?, interesante aburrida? Jajajaj es algo extraño pero haber que pasa espero que les haya gustado como a mi, nos vemos y gracias por todo su apoyo


	2. El escudo, La Espada Y La Princesa

El Escudo, La Espada Y La Princesa

…..

Cuando nacio Ryu fui la persona mas feliz del mundo se parecía a mi en versión masculina pero con ojos de su madre por eso el nombre de ryu, el seria quien protegería la casa cuando no estuviese, por un tiempo deje mi puesto para cuidar de mi familia, ya siendo general del ejercito… como logre el puesto mas alto del ejercito terrestre de japon?, jajaj fácil mi esposa Shizuru lo hizo posible, jeje ella y sus amenazas de ser una mejor persona son increíblemente encantadoras y sexis…

-mi amor~-

-mh?-

-ahora que va a nacer nuestro primer hijo, quisiera que te quedaras un poco mas en casa, conmigo claro esta y con tu hijo-

-yo al igual que tu lo deseo mucho, pero en mi puesto actual, no puedo hacer mucho y lo sabes ahora lo estoy por que pedi permiso y sabes que para que concedan ese tal permiso es complicado-

-por eso, quiero que seas general del ejercito-

-eh!?-

-como lo escuchaste, quiero que seas el próximo general del ejercito, asi podras estar con tu familia en casa dando solo ordenes que incluso puede Nao-san encargarse-

-pero, mi amor-

-nada de peros, escuchaste?, ella ya esta al tanto y mañana a primera hora empezaran un nuevo estudio y asi poder pasar los exámenes necesarios para que puedas serlo, asi como Nao tu mano derecha, quedo claro?, mi Nat-su-ki?-

Wow hubieran visto su mirada realmente decidida con una sonrisa tan encantadora, como decirle que no, obvio claro dejando aun lado la aura algo asesina que emanaba ella….

-claro mi amor, lo que tu digas se hara-

-muy bien-

-y dejando eso claro…-

-si?-

-que tal si nos relajamos y me muestras que recibiré a cambio de quedarme en casa, por que al igual que a ti no me gusta estar lejos de ti-

tenia que tener recompensa de hacer lo que ella me pidiera, y no es que solo este interesada en ella solo por hacer el amor con ella sino que muero por ella, cada que la beso, quiero hacerla mia, asi que también por eso, quisiera serlo también, es tan apasionada, linda, atenta, cariñosa, me saque la lotería con ella…

al final estuve conversando con Shizuru sobre el lugar en el que viviríamos, tenia dinero suficiente y de sobra para nuestro retoño asi que decidimos comprar un terreno de 3,000 metros un lugar muy grande no?, pero hay piscina, patio de juegos , una casa del árbol asi como garaje, arboles de sakura y uno que otro de alguna fruta y claro una casa de 5 pisos aunque no lo crean, claro cerca de lo que es mi trabajo y el de shizuru a pesar de siempre estar en casa ella también trabaja, pero esa es otra historia….

…

-ya llegamos!- abriendo la puerta y sintiendo el agarre de mis dos hijos atrás mio

-hola tia Shizuru!-

-mi natsuki!, mai-san, haru-chan por fin llegan, crei que algo les había pasado, están bien?- decía mi amada Shizuru abrazándome y dándome un beso rápido en la boca-shizuki , Ryu…?

\- y los niños?- preguntaba evitando algo la pregunta

A decir verdad los niños tenían miedo de su madre shizuru cuando algo asi pasaba un raspon, o rasguño muy sobreprotectora, por eso les enseñe a ser cuidadosos con las personas y animales en cambio shizuru les enseño a ser civilizados, responsables, honrados los puntos fuertes de ella y mios en nuestros hijos en pocas palabras….

-mikoto-chan, les esta ayudando en su tarea después de que ustedes los dejaran y algunos están durmiendo, pero dime que paso, shizuki y ryu, que pasa?-

-hola, shizuru-san… como explicarlo-

-ryu tuvo una pelea con otros niños, por defender a shizuki y pues los saque de ese lugar y ahora no tienen escuela- se lo dije- vamos salgan, no fue su culpa y su madre lo sabe..

Ellos se despegaron de mi para poder ver a Shizuru, puede que sea algo muy tonte el esconder detrás de mi teniendo Ryu apenas 15 y shizuki 14, pero es inevitable, aquí nadie se salvaba era lindo a su vez, nada de que preocuparse, no es tan mala shizuru, solo es sobreprotectora…

Shizuru, se acerco como pudo y los abrazo…

-estan bien?- pregunto ella

-ryu, peleo como un verdadero hombre tia shizuru, no los regañes, ellos tuvieron la culpa-

\- solo tengo un raspon en la ceja, lo siento, pero era inevitable, no podía permitir que molestaran a shizuki, mama-

-lo se hijo, y estuvo bien, debes de ser asi solo con tus seres queridos y están bien es lo que cuenta verdad?- mirándolos a ambos

-si- contestando

-ok, vayan a cambiarse y a comer un poco ahora nos vemos si?-

Sin decir mas los niños se fueron de nuevo…

-a decir verdad lo siento shizuru-san- decía Mai

-no te preocupes, nadie sabia que esto iba a pasar, siempre son asi las personas, pero por lo menos están bien y para eso los educamos no es cierto?-

-tienes razón mi amor- le decía con una sonrisa

-bueno se quedaran a comer?- le preguntaba Mai y haru

-claro ahora venimos, nat puedes decilre a mikoto que ahora vengo con haru?-

A decir verdad la casa de Mai es algo similar a la nuestra claro es un poco mas chica pero viven a lado nuestro…

-claro…-saliendo de la casa- como te sientes amor?, estas bien?- le pregunte acercándome

-si, solo que me sorprendio-

-lo se, a mi también, pero me supongo que es inevitable, lo bueno es que le enseñe a defenderse, además son niños- abrazándola mientras juntábamos nuestras cabezas y ella ponía sus brazos en mis hombros- y el tiene que defender esta casa cuando no estoy asi como a sus hermanos

-no crees que es mucha responsabilidad?- me decía

-solo es un rol de ser un super héroe en el futuro, no crees?, no seas tan dura con la imaginación de nuestros hijos-

-me supongo que tienes razón mientras vivan en la realidad-

-mientras, les guste hacer lo que quieren, no es cierto?-

-si-

Nos dimos otro beso, cariñoso hasta que fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta…

-quisieran irse a su habitación antes de que los niños las vean?-

Había llegado Nao…

-oh Nao-san, llegaste temprano-

-claro hago mejor trabajo que ese cachorro tuyo que tienes como esposa-

-has de querer que ascienda de puesto, verdad maldita araña-

-jajaja no eres capaz de hacerlo, verdad shizuru?-

-tiene razón por eso es tu mano derecha y tu te quedas en casa conmigo-

Supongo que era inevitable verdad?, bueno el caso es que Nao vive con nosotras, aunque también tenga su casa aun lado pero como es soltera y necesitamos de su ayuda le hicimos un piso exclusivo para ella y como también le gusta estar en esta casa pues por que no?, eso dice shizuru… pero creo que Nao le gusta hacerme la vida imposible o mas bien para que negarlo, es como mi hermana, asi como Mai pero no se lo digan digamos que esta aquí por Shizuru…

-si no me tienes que repetir que le debo la vida a ella- decia

-y que hay de comer, muero de hambre- decía Nao

-habra ramen y sino quieres habrá arroz, sopa de miso, sushi, gyoza (raviolis chinos, rellenos normalmente de cerdo y verduras)-

-ok, bueno me ire a cambiar y de paso traigo a los niños, les parece?-

-si, haya arriba esta mikoto-chan también-

-ok, bueno nos vemos al rato-

-si-

Al poco rato todos nos encontrábamos comiendo, pero veía a mi segunda hija shizuki, como que no queriendo comer, la anime a comer y lo hizo lento pero termino de comer, su hermano Ryu ya estaba como si nada comentándonos lo sucedido, pasamos la tarde como familia-manada de los kruger-minagi viendo la tele, dando de comer a los que estaban durmiendo, y terminando de hacer tareas para después llegar la noche….

Ya Shizuru estaba con su pijama metida en la cama leyendo mientras que yo apenas salía del baño y cuando estaba apunto de acostarme unos pequeños golpes se escucharon, volteando a ver…

-adelante esta abierto-

decía shizuru mientras cerraba el libro, era nuestra hija shizuki quien entraba junto con su peluche de león que le regale hace ya tiempo aun lo tenia eso era bueno… tímidamente entro…

-ven- decía shizuru

Haciendo que ella corriera y se metiera bajo las cobijas para después salir en medio de la cama…

-que pasa shizuki?-tapandose la cara con las cobijas

-yo en verdad siento el haber metido a ryu en problemas y hacer que nat-papa, nos sacara de la escuela-

-pero no es tu culpa ni tampoco la de ryu hija- le decía mientras shizuru la destapaba para verla

-enserio?- decía mi hija

-si, tu no tuviste la culpa, fueron ellos por no saber con quien se metían- le decía

-y como buen hermano que tienes el te defendió- decía shizuru

\- y como no hacerlo?, si eres nuestra hija y su hermana, la familia siempre esta presente no es cierto?- le decía

-es lo que nos enseñaste- decía shizuki

-exacto, asi que no te preocupes tu eres fuerte también, por querer arreglar las cosas por la paz no es cierto?- le decia

-si- decía apenada shizuki

-entonces no hay que preocuparse- decía shizuru

-puedo dormir aquí?, esta noche- decía shizuki

-cuando quieras princesa- le decía

-a dormir entonces señorita aunque mañana no tengas escuela, mañana los inscribiré a otra- decía mi esposa shizuru

Ella solo asintió mientras la tapaba y apagamos las luces rápidamente ella se quedo dormida…

-en que piensas mi natsuki-

-jummm en como están creciendo nuestros hijos-

-y es bueno o es malo?-

-es realemnte bueno, como están creiciendo creo que hemos estado haciendo buen trabajo como padres no cres?-

-con ayuda de Nao, Mai y mikoto-

-supongo que tienes razón somos una gran familia, eso me gusta-

-tienes razón, pero en que mas estas pensando mi natsuki-

-en que te amo, los amo y en shizuki-

-no es tu culpa, y lo sabes, además es bueno tener una princesa en la familia no lo crees?-

-me gusta, solo espero que su camino sea tan difícil-

-no lo creo, estará rodeada de gente que no le hara daño y sabe como defenderse y tiene manos de sobra, asi que no te preocupes-

A decir verdad después de obtener el rango de general del ejercito decidi meterme por gusto de mi esposa a lo de marina se que fue algo precipitado pero que mas da, soy mejor que solo general del ejercito y me propuse a ganarme también el rango de almirante y general del aire, será difícil pero por que no?, además tendría cierto privilegios… y que mejor para mi o eso era lo que pensaba en un principio….

Pasaban los meses y cada vez me acercaba mas a mi objetivo de ser almirante, aun podía ver a mi hijo como a Shizuru, el trabajo no era tan pesado ya que podía confiar con Nao, en la fuerza terrestre asi como con Mikoto quien estaba en la misma rama de marina la había alcanzado y ella junto con Mai ya estaban casadas, quien diría que en esa fiesta hayamos encontrado el amor de nuestras vidas…

_-ok, como ya saben cada año se hace un examen para subir de rango en este caso los que quieran subir un par mas de rangos necesitaran tomar esta prueba, que durara 6 meses, con diferentes fases, dependerá de ustedes el terminarla o quedarse en el camino-_

_-por que tanto tiempo señor!?-_

_-como ustedes saben el mar es un lugar muy amplio y con muy poco espacio, no es la tierra como tampoco el aire, deben de jugar bien su papel y evitar muchos riesgos aun no estamos muy avanzados para poder tratar el mar como es la tierra o el aire, ustedes lo sabían y como tal es la rama del ejercito mas dura de las tres que hay, asi que en un mes comenzara el examen, asi que estudien si quieren seguir adelante los que estén dispuesto a subir de rango sino no se presenten, no hay ningún problema-_

Después de aquello, lo primero que vino a mi mente claro era shizuru y mi hijo..

_-si eso es todo pueden irse, estarán en descanso hasta el dia de la prueba-_

Tendría que hablar con ella sino es que aquí me quedare, no me había dado cuenta que también era cuestión de tiempo el subir de rango lo mas probable seria que ella acepatase pero tenemos un hijo asi que no creo que le guste que este afuera…

_-hey nat que pasa?-_

_-a decir verdad no se si pueda seguir avanzado sabes que tengo un hijo recién nacido pero a la vez quiero dominar esta área y no se que piense Shizuru-_

_\- lo se esta difícil 6 meses es mucho, pero es mas tardado esto por que es el agua-_

_-tienes razón, pero lo difícil no es el agua nuestras mujeres es lo difícil-_

_-supongo que tienes razón-_

_-que te parece si hacemos una cena en mi casa y les decimos?-_

_-me parece buena idea, pero que no sea tan formal ya sabes no vaya a ser que sea diferente y eso-_

_-tienes razón-_

Al llegar la hora de la cena no era raro que mikoto, mai y nao vengan a cenar en casa de shizuru y mia, pero pues viendo la situación tendríamos que decirlo… estaríamos prácticamente un mes sin "hacer nada", antes de la prueba….

_-shizuru- decía _

_-mai- decía mikoto_

_-las dos se vieron antes de vernos y con su mirada preguntarnos que pasaba_

_-como decirlo, esto será deficil a decir verdad- decía mikoto_

_-a decir verdad…-_

Fuimos interrumpidas por la siempre fiel o mas bien entrometida de Nao…

_-las imbéciles quieren decirles que dentro de un mes será el examen para subir de rango o rangos que durara aproximadamente 6 meses-_

_Termino de decir mientras ponía otro bocado en su boca_

_-gracias, maldita araña!- le decía_

_-no tenias que ir tan lejos Nao- decía mikoto_

_-se iban a tardar como media hora y sus mujeres si no recuerdan son las que no esperan-_

_-eso es cierto- decía mikoto_

_-es cierto?, por que tanto- preguntaba mai_

_-si es la prueba que hacen cada año para subir de rangos por ella fui capaz de avanzar mucho pero ahora no son días sino meses, es el mar- decía mientras veía a shizuru aun sin decir nada_

_-y como es bastante tiempo pues…- continuaba mikoto_

_-no quiero sepárame de ti tanto tiempo shizuru, ni de ti ni de nuestro hijo, asi que creo que lo dejare y me quedare con el rango que tengo ahora-_

_-en mi caso a decir verdad tampoco quisiera irme, estar lejos de Mai por tanto tiempo no me es justo ni tampoco grato-_

Por fin vi hacer algo shizuru quien soltaba un respiro…

_-no se preocupen, estaremos bien y se que no se quieren alejar pero creo que ambas tienen una meta que cumplir no es cierto?-_

Ella tenia razón, mi mujer sabia eso…

_-se que es muy importante para ambas, y hemos les hemos pedido mucho a ustedes asi que creo que shizuru-san esta de acuerdo conmigo que ahora será bueno que ustedes sean un poco egoístas con lo que ustedes quieren, pero solo un poco no es cierto shizuru-san?-_

_\- mi natsuki, mai-san tiene razón, no te preocupes de nosotras estaremos bien además…-_

_Tanto como mai y shizuru voltearon a ver a la algo solitaria Nao_

_-ademas tenemos Nao para que nos cuide, no es cierto?-_

Ella paro a medio camino su bocado cuando fijo su mirada a toparse con nuestros 4 pares de ojos esperando una respuesta….

_\- aunque no lo quisiese hacer ustedes me obligarían y no estoy como para que me estén molestando-_

_-lo ves- decía Mai_

_-familia no es cierto?- contestaba mikoto_

Era inevitable aun asi llendonos ella estaría a cargo otro "hombre en casa" cuidado de las mujeres del hogar, asi fue, paso el mes con tranquilidad, jugaba con mi hijo con Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto y Nao hasta la ultima noche que tendríamos en tierra, ese dia decidimos tener una cena especial no tan noche pero tampoco tan temprano dándonos tiempo de descansar algo bien antes de zarpar….

_-muy bien, un brindis por nuestros nuevo rangos!-_

_-por nuevos rangos!-_

La noche paso calmada con risas, discusiones hasta que cada quien se fue a descansar para mañana, después de haberme cambiado fui a la habitación de nuestro hijo y veía como dormia, hasta que sentí el abrazo de mi esposa shizuru notando el brillo que tenia el anillo de bodas, haciendo que la tomara con delicadeza y asi poderla ver…

_-sabes algo?- le decía viéndola- te amo a ti y amo a nuestro hijo-volteandolo a ver_

_\- y yo los amo – tomándome de la cara_

_-no los vere por medio año- mientras juntábamos nuestras cabezas_

_-lo se y te extrañare demasiado, en verdad que si- poniendo sus brazos encima de mis hombros y yo acercándola_

_-enserio quieres que haga esto?, puedo ir mas lento-_

_-shh, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo, quiero que estes mas tiempo conmigo y con nuestro hijo entiendes?-_

_-lo hare-_

_-entonces no hay mas que decir, ni el por que dudar, de acuerdo?- _

Y sus labios tocaron los mios mientras ponía mis manos debajo de su pijama atrayéndola mas a mi, mientras que ella mordia y posaba de igual manera sus manos debajo de mi playera, haciendo que la pegara mas a mi y ella reaccionando y levantando sus piernas a mi y con un agil momviemto quitándome la playera, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nuestro hijo salimos de ahí hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, acostándola suavemente mientras le quitaba de encima la pijama como ella quitaba desesperadamente la mia…

Un puedo negar que cada vez que la beso siento una atracción y algo que me prende en el interior que se mueve esperando salir y atacar, comer, saciar la sed y un sinfín de sentimientos, sensaciones, reacciones que me hace sentir, shizuru….

_-que mejor regalo de buena suerte, me estas dando….-_

_-sabes que te amo y esto no es necesidad pero si espero que alcances muchos rangos mas asi que por que no darte un empujon-_

Ya nos habíamos quitado las prendas que nos estorbaban, los besos siempre estaban cargados de pasión, lujuria, gula, amor…

_-no será que..-_

No termine de decirlo ya que ella con un hábil movimiento estaba encima de mi con su mano en mi pene, satisfaciéndolo…. Alistándolo, poniéndolo erecto…. Vaya pero que manos tan hábiles…

_-si tienes razón soy a dicta a ti, y hacer el amor contigo, pero como no estare contigo en largo tiempo no dormiremos el dia de hoy.. casi…-_

Su increíble mirada seria, teniendo un objetivo fijo, y yo siendo ese objetivo mientras se mordia los labios y los relamia, posaba mis manos en su cadera mientras que ella ponía su entrepierna en mi pierna buscando su placer mientras se preparaba para la penetración….

No lo niego pero mi vida sexual con ella es increíble rara vez es el dia que no lo hacemos, me relaja me llena de amor, calidez, soy adicta es la verdad a ella, estoy perdida sin ella, como fijarme en otra persona?, estaría realmente idiota si un dia de estos la dejase, pero eso es imposible mas bien será idiota el que se interponga entre ella y yo, realmente idiota, algunos pensarían que no la amo, puesto que no lo demuestro demasiado pero que importa la demás gente….

Sin preguntar mas ella jalo un poco mi miembro mientras se acomodaba por fin arriba de mi al sentir su vagina ser rozada por mi pene se sentía tan bien, que pose mis manos en sus senos mientras ella disfrutaba de ese pequeño toque pero sintiendo mas de sus liquidos saliendo sobre mi pene….

Ya no aguantaba esa era la verdad que tome su mano, haciendo que se detuviera mientras me veía seria, estando en un estado de concentración increíble, pero divertida como explicarlo si simplemente a pesar de que su mirada sea un poco seria lo disfrutaba, se sentía viva, feliz, deseosa igual que yo que la veía con esa misma posesión y sin perdernos de vista le ayude a que mi miembro por fin entrara haciendo que ella se lanzara contra mi besándome con furia desenfrenada llena de amor, mordia mi cuello, mis hombros como si quisiera arrancarme la piel, me rasguñaba el cuerpo queriendo encontrar ya el preciado tesoro e una vez por todas mientras yo seguía con mis embestidas de arriba a bajo…

Había apresurado un poco los movimientos hasta que ella ya no podía haciéndose para atrás poniendo sus manos para poder recargarse mientras me ayudaba un poco, gritaba de placer…..

_-natsuki!, eres increíble!, eres ah! Una diosa!, sigue!-_

gritaba mi nombre y yo estaba en el cielo, haciendo que mi cuerpo quisiese mas, y asi lo obtuve… me gusta que griten y mas si entre sus gritos es mi nombre y mas, soy orgullosa, y es inevitable… y ella lo sabe…

sin esperar mas, con un ágil movimiento, pegue mi cuerpo con ella sin romper la sintonía, mientras que cargaba su cuerpo y cambiábamos de lugar ella abajo y yo arriba, y estando en esa posición ya no me detuve mis embestidas al principio eran fuertes y lentas, queriendo sentir cada pequeña parte de su vagina en mi pene sin dejar nada, pero después fueron un poco mas rapidas sin quitarle la fuerza….

_-si-sigue asi natsuki!, er-es increíble maldita sea!, co-mo te amo!, m-e encantas!, me ahhhh! Todo! Ya estoy apunto de..-_

_-yo… yo igual-_

sin cambiar tanto la velocidad de mis embestidas, cerre las piernas de shizuru mientras sacaba mi pene y viendo la reacción de shizuru de quererme matar y antes que lo hiciera puse sus piernas de un solo lado y de nuevo introduje mi pene…

_-ah! Mhhhh-_

_-en esta posición eres tan estrecha, yo te amo shizuru-_

Al principio era lento pero después de acomodarnos, en menos de lo que pensábamos habíamos terminado, nuestros liquidos se habían unido y como no hacerlo fue fantástico, celestial, infernal autentico….

_-estuviste increíble, mi amor- me decía mi castaña_

_-tu eres la razón de ello- le besaba la cabeza mientras ella se acurrucaba mas_

_-enserio?-_

_-por su puesto-_

Cuando ya nos disponíamos a dormir Ryu empezó a llorar y a su vez Shizuru se había quedado profundamente dormida, asi que me cambie y fui a verlo, y me quede dormida en uno de los sillones que estaba en su cuarto y el en mi pecho durmiendo…

_Hey… mi amor… mi natsuki, se te hara tarde-_

Escuchaba decirme mi esposa, pesadamente abria mis ojos para verla mientras dejaba a nuestro hijo en su cuna y regresaba….

_-mi amor ya es hora vete a dar un baño quieres?-_

_-mhh-_

Sin pensarlo mucho la tome de la mano y la sente en mis piernas y la abrace..

_-vamos mi natsuki tienes que ir, vamos a bañarnos si?-_

_-no quiero ir quiero quedarme contigo-_

_-yo igual mi amor pero quiero que termines con esto si?, vamos-_

Se paro y tomo una de mis manos haciendo que me levantara y nos metiéramos a bañar y alistarnos para salir…..

Al llegar al punto de encuentro para tomar primero un barco que esa seria la primera fase me encontré a decir verdad ni con muchos pero tampoco tan pocos….

_-mira ahí esta Mai-san y Mikoto-chan- saludando a las nombradas mientras venían_

_-mikoto, estas lista?- le preguntaba mientras nos saludábamos_

_-siempre, no te la dejare tan fácil, y hola buenos días-_

_-me gusta escuchar eso-_

_-buenos días Shizuru-san, Nat y Ryu-_

_-hola Mai-_

_-hola buenos días Mai-san, mikoto-chan-_

_-no vendrá Nao?- preguntaba Mikoto_

_-tenia entendido que si tal vez este esperándonos por la puerta del barco- le decía _

_-vamos entonces?- decía Mai_

_-si por que no, de paso si la vemos será facil-_

_-jaja tienes razón eso de tener uniforme militar de color verde no puede pasar desapercibido por lo blanco- decía mai_

Cada paso que dabamos juro que terminaría matando a cada uno de esos imbéciles que a pesar de ver su anillo de casada! Y un hijo seguían chiflándole, proponiéndole matrimonio, y etc, y no era la única que tenia ganas de hacerlo sino también mikoto y lo peor es que no podíamos hacer demasiado, nuestras mujer diran no les estamos haciendo caso y estamos casadas con ustedes y cosas asi…

Asi como tampoco nadie bueno casi nadie a excepción de mikoto y de los encargados de la marina sabían que yo era el general del ejercito, asi que tampoco podía hacer demasiado….

Después de controlarme un poco solo un poco y eso gracias a mi amada Shizuru que me hizo cargar a nuestro hijo mientras ella tomaba de uno de mis brazos y caminaba, junto conmigo hasta ver el verde de un uniforme…

_-mira ahí esta Nao- decía Mai_

_-cierto, Nao!- gritaba mikoto_

_-hola Nao- _

_-me era de suponer que de ustedes estaban hablando-_

_-buenos días Nao-san-_

_-a que te refieres?- le preguntaba_

_-jumm ya sabes como los chismes corren y decían que un grupo de 4 personas siendo solo dos importantes y además que eran civiles estaban que arden y otras cosas que estoy segura que no querrán saber, y me supuse que eran ustedes-_

Jajaja ella tenia que salir con lo que estaba lidiando pero como no hacerlo carajo si mi mujer a pesar de estar hace un par de meses embarazada regreso a su increíble forma sin rastro alguno de haber sido la madre de mi hijo, pero además que mas da amo todo de ella…

Cuando le iba a contestar uno de los que inspeccionaban se acercaba para hablar…

_-muy bien por lo visto creo que es la mitad de todos lo que estaban hace un mes pero bueno, solo les dire que se preparen en 15 min zarpamos-_

Después de ello estuvimos hablando de que es lo que se haría nada fuera de lo común…

_-empiecen a subir!-_

_-bueno creo que ya es hora- mientras se escuchaba la orden de subir ya_

Pero por una extraña sensación nadie lo hacia, ni tampoco yo lo quería hacer… todos veian como depredadores peor que ellos aun peor que los buitres, supongo que era normal tener una bellaza como esposa no es fácil saben?...

_-es enserio?- decía exasperada Nao, sacando su celular_

_-ya te diste cuenta?- decía yo_

_-jajaja estarán imbéciles si piensan que subiremos antes que ellos- decía mikoto_

_-que pasa mi natsuki-_

_-jumm viendo la situación creo que solo esperan a que nuestros esposos se vayan para poder hablarnos o algo asi, no creen que estemos casadas mas bien- decía Mai_

_-que no escucharon!?, que esperan para subir!-_

Nadie quería hacerlo de eso estaba segura….

_-natsuki, ve de una vez por que quiero que consigas esos rangos-_

_-pero mi amor, no vez que estas rodeada o están rodeadas de gente peores que un buitre-_

_-pues a mi me importa un comino, yo estoy casada contigo y tengo un hijo contigo que mas necesitas?-_

_-no es obvio?, que nadie te vea por que eres mia- la abrazaba_

_-y soy tuya mi cielo pero no por estas personas idiotas que creen que conseguirán algo conmigo tu no vayas, confía en mi quieres?- me besaba_

_-ok esta bien-_

_-lo mismo digo Mai-_

_-tontita si tu eres el amor de mi vida-_

_-y tu de la mia-_

_-no van a subir!- _

De nuevo decía uno de los encargados, y antes de dar un paso para dirigirnos a la nave veo en posición de firmes a Nao, esta mujer siempre me sorprende….

_-que pasa nao?- preguntaba mientras veía a la demás voltear también_

_-señor!- gritaba-la escolta que pidió para su esposa y la amiga de su esposa esta lista!- saludando_

Como tal un soldado de las fuerzas terrestres no tiene el mismo respeto talvez que un marino o que un experto en el aire, pero siempre teníamos que reconocer los rangos y los dos mas importantes de cada una de las ramas presentes del ejercito de japon, tampoco podíamos darnos el lujos de ir y hacernos los importantes pero que mas daba primero era mi mujer que lo demás, gracias a los dioses no estaban viendo los encargados….

Todos quedaron con cara de quien demonios eres otros con sorpresa al notar las insignias del uniforme de Nao dándose cuenta de lo importate que era ella y yo digamoslo asi, asi que decidi seguirle el juego, enseñándoles que no se deben de meter conmigo…

_-muy bien soldado, cuento con usted para la protección de mi esposa en el tiempo que este sirviendo- devolviéndole el saludo_

_-no se preocupe señor puede contar conmigo-_

De la nada aparecieron otros cuatro soldados ni tan bajo de rango, haciendo un saludo y yo contestándoles, mientras veía a Nao quien me giñaba un ojo, como hizo que estos soldados vinieran?, jajajaja claro ellos le deben un favor a Nao….

_-muy bien-_

_-estas contenta?- decía mi castaña_

_-contenta?, estoy feliz no ves mi cara de orgullosa?-_

_-como me encanta levantarte el orgullo-_

_-no quisiera preguntar como lo lograste Nao- decía Mai_

_-jumm me desespere y me chocan los marinos asi que mate varios pajaros de un tiro-_

_-eres increíble Nao- decía mikoto-gracias-_

Y sin decir mas nos despedimos ya sin preocuparnos mientras que los demás subían después de nosotras y zarpamos….

Este viaje era el que mas me había dolido en toda mi carrera ya que después de un mes recibi una carta de Shizuru diciéndome que estaba esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, me alegre si!, claro que si pero eran seis meses cinco sin contar este mes que había pasado, quería bajarme de ese barco y no era la única mikoto tambien por que Mai estaba esperando un hijo también, pero shizuru no quería que dejase la prueba que apenas iniciaba, quería estar con ella pero creo que era cuestión de hacerles caso y dejar a cuidado a Nao, me dolio como nunca me hubiese dolido antes, frustración, desesperación, alegría, emoción, tristeza, felicidad….

….

-sabes algo?, aun me duele el haberme perdido seis meses del embarazo de shizuki, le agradezco mucho a Nao por estar contigo pero quería verlo yo tambien junto con ella asi como lo piensa Mikoto-

-lo se, pero ya paso, es nuestra hija y eso fue inevitable, nadie sabia, y aquí esta durmiendo entre nosotras, no crees que es hermoso?-

-lo se, es increíble te amo tanto-

-y yo te amo, es hora de dormir-

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches mi Natsuki-

….

Al llegar a tierra fui la mejor junto con mikoto faltando solamente dos rangos para ser almirantes, buscábamos a nuestras mujeres al momento de que abrieran la puerta hasta divisar el uniforme verde de Nao, se veía increíblemente hermosa, con esa panza llegue y lo mas lento que pude y con cuidado la abrace, bese, cargue, acaricie, al igual que lo hizo mikoto con Mai….

Decidi recuperar el tiempo perdido pedi permiso de nuevo para poder estar con ella hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de Shizuki…..

Nuestra princesa….

No es que me preocupe, no es que diga que esta mal, simplemente a veces pienso que estuvo mal el haberlas dejado solas, pero a la vez pienso que todos somos diferentes y como tal estare ahí estaremos ahí para shizuki quien adoro y amo…. Siempre ah sido asi cuidando de los demás a lso que nadie les hacia caso, viendo por los demás antes de verse primero, tan gentil, tan tierna, algo que nunca fui yo o de lo que pudo llegar a ser Shizuru pero era es nuestra hija y cada quien tiene que tomar su camino y la apoyare en lo que sea…

…

Que les parecio?, jajajaj emocionante no?...


	3. Enojo, Lejanía Y Sentirse Traicionado

Enojo, Lejanía y Sentirse Traicionado

…..

Ahora que lo pienso alguna vez se sintieron rechazados, molestos?, o que los hagan aun lado, traicionado? O no lo se, algún sentimiento parecido?... y si no es asi pues que maldita sea su suerte! O su forma de evitarlo!...

...

-que acabas de decir mi amor?- _preguntaba lo más relajadamente posible, con la esperanza de que lo que me había dicho el amor de mi vida, lo haya escuchado mal o porque tendría que escucharlo mal verdad shizuru?_

-dije que Haruka vendrá a recogerme para ir a la escuela donde estudian sus hijos e inscribir a los niños ahí- _poniéndose su bata para ir a su armario y sacar prendas para después meterse a la regadera_

-pe- pero por que le pides eso a ella!- _levantándome de la cama para seguirla_

-mi Natsuki quisieras de favor no hacer tanto escándalo a estas horas de la mañana?, despertaras a Shizuki-

_me veía con unos ojos asesinos que les juro que trague pesado pero a su vez voltee a ver a Shizuki por si acaso y al ver que no se había despertado me alivie un poco pero al momento de seguir con lo segundo que mas me importaba, fui totalmente detenida por la puerta del baño, estrellándome en ella y pegándome en la nariz como en el dedo del pie dando pasos atras para que de nuevo se abriera esta y asomándose mi amada esposa…_

-por cierto mi Natsuki, tendras que pedirle de favor a Nao que te reemplace el dia de hoy, y ayúdame con los niños de favor, gracias- _volviéndola a cerrar_

_Iba a decir algo pero me quede muda por el maravilloso tono de voz de mi querida esposa, respire profundo y me levante, desperté a Shizuki para que me ayudara un poco a despertar a sus hermanos mientras yo iba al piso de Nao a pedirle ese gran doloroso favor…._

-voy a entrar_\- decía_

-que quieres cachorro sabes que es mi dia de descanso- _tapándose mas y volteándose_

-si lo se, pero lo que pasa es que… ya sabes…-

-se puede saber que es importante para que tu mujer me pida algo asi?, sabes que si es algo realmente absurdo no lo hare-

-pues ayer saque a Ryu, Shizuki y a Haru de la escuela por unos problemas entonces ahora vendrá la gritona por Shizuru para ir a la escuela de sus bestias a inscribirlos-

-por lo menos habrá algo de acción el dia de hoy, tal vez te ayude dependiendo de como este la pelea- _levantándose _

_Se preguntaran el por que estoy actuando a estas primeras horas de la mañana, bueno pues la gritona llamada "Haruka" no nos llevamos bien y nunca lo haremos, pero cada vez que nos vemos terminamos casi cayendo a la delegacion por parte de nuestros vecinos con unos cuantos golpes y sangre, en fin aun no les he dicho como empezó todo esto verdad?..._

_Esto tiene que ver un año después o meses después de que naciera Shizuki, con un par de problemas entre Shizuru y yo, junto con un par de casos perdidos…_

…..

_-se puede saber quién es ritsuko?- me pregutaba Shizuru mientras apenas salía de la ducha _

_-ritsuko?, por que?- me estaba secando el cabello_

_-contesta quien es ella- me concentre en ella para ver que en realidad si estaba molesta_

_-no lo se por que?- estaba nerviosa en verdad por verla asi de alterada_

_-como que no lo sabes!-_

_-oye mi amor enserio no se quien es por que?- ella caminaba hacia mi, mientras que yo me subia a la cama haciéndome para atrás…_

_-entonces que significan estos mensajes y correos de amor y fotos pervertidas de ella!- _

_me lanzo el celular en la cara para que luego lo tomara y checara, y en efecto esa tal ristuko me había mandado fotos de ella semi desnuda dejando ver sus atributos y diciéndome cosas que quería que le hicera y cosas que ni al caso vi la hora en que me los mando y esto apenas fue hace unos minutos se veía que ella pertenecía a la marina, viendo su uniforme y recordando que me la había presentado otro almirante pero nunca le puse atención… hasta ahora..._

-_solo la vi una vez!, y eso fue por que el almirante tezuka lo hizo nunca le puse atención!, te lo juro mi amor!-_

_-no te hagas la santa ahora desde, desde cuando me estas siendo infiel!- con ojos acuosos_

_-que!?, espera mi amor como que infiel no!, nunca te seria infiel!-_

_Ese dia ella tenia que ir a trabajar a la empresa, se preguntaran en que trabaja Shizuru no es cierto?, pues ella tiene una cadena de spa's (le encantan esas cosas de la piel) llamada S&amp;N Esmeraldas y Rubies…. Si… entenderán porque no es cierto?... el amor siempre presente, y la gritona tiene una cadena de hoteles… con eso les digo todo, ellas trabajan a la par y a mi esposa le va realmente bien con ello asi que no necesita ir todo el tiempo, solo cuando es necesario o por "x" o "y" cosa, en fin ese dia en la mañana tenia que ir por que tenia junta y yo descansaba asi que me tocaba cuidar a mis dos hijos d años de edad… _

-_no?, entonces por que el otro dia encontré una mancha de lápiz labial en el cuello de tu camisa!-_

_-que?, como si quisiera que alguien se me acerc….- _

_recordé que ese dia esa estúpida niña se me acerco de forma muy irrespetuosa y con razón Nao se burlaba de mi queriendo ver la pelea del siglo, esa mocosa se había abalanzado como mono y me dio un beso…_

-_ah, entonces fue ella quien lo hizo, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto!, dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo!, eh!, tenemos una familia!, que acaso ya no te gusto!?- llorando_

_-mi, mi amor!, si me encantas!, ella se me abalanzo!-_

_-y todavía lo aceptas!, no tienes vergüenza!-_

_Después de todos los gritos nuestros pequeños hijos empezaron a llorar haciendo más ruido…_

-_espera mi amor!, calmate déjame explicarte!- _

_Shizuru se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y yo semi desnuda siguiéndola tomándola del brazo…_

_-no me toques!- _

_-hey escúchame te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ella!- la seguía tratando de que se detuviera_

_-no quiero verte!, quiero el divorcio!- bajando las escaleras_

_me precupaba ella y nuestros hijos, pero tenían que esperar, esto me estaba matando no podia ir con los niños sin ir por su madre y no podia ir con su madre por que no quiero que se lastimen los niños por todo el griterío…._

-_que!?, estas lo… no me digas eso mi amor!, te juro que a la única que amo es a ti, a la quien me hace feliz eres tu!, enserio te lo juro!- vi que se detuvo por un momenton a mitad de las escaleras y tratando de que no se me calleran las toallas…_

_-se nota tanto como para que le des tu número y correo no es cierto?, déjame en paz!- y siguió su camino_

_-yo, yo no se como lo obtuvo y si vez el registro esto apenas me lo mando!- volvi a ir tras ella me estaba empezando a desesperar…._

_-si y quien me afirma que tu no los hayas respondido y eliminado después he?-_

_Un seguía llorando no se como le hacia para poder entenderle creo que aun no se daba cuenta y el enojo era el que lo hacia…._

_-demonios Shizuru!-_

_Al llegar a la planta baja se abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándome con la gritona…_

_-por que demonios nadie abre la maldita puerta!, estoy tocando el timbre desde hace 15 minutos y nadie abre!-_

_Después del griterío se dio cuenta de que Shizuru estaba llorando y yo en paños menores no era de esperarse que entendiera la situación siempre nos caimos mal…_

_-vez!, te dije que teníamos razón tu padre y yo que era una muy mala idea casarte con ese parasito!- decía ese adeficio mientras que Shizuru la abrazaba llorando como era eso posible!?_

_-a quien le llamas parasito!, mounstro griton!-_

_-shizuru-san!, Kruger-san, que a pasado?- decía Yukino la esposa de ese ser griton_

_-solo es un malentendido, pero Shizuru no me quiere escuchar-_

_-malentendido?, estas bromeando cierto!?, no me hagas reir acepta que solo buscas hacerla sufrir ya lo hiciste bastante que mas quieres!, dejala en paz!- decía la gritona mientras la abrazaba mas.._

_-aleja esas sucias manos de mi esposa ahora mismo te lo advierto!-_

_-ya tuve suficiente vámonos Shizuru-empezando a caminar _

_-no me fastides Haruka!, esto es entre Shizuru y yo!, maldita sea!, Shizuru!- las seguí_

_ya me había valido de como estaba camine tras ella pasando por la puerta de donde salen los coches estando ya en la calle…._

_-shizuru!, piensas dejarme!?, hablas enserio!, solo por esas cosas sin sentido?, no estoy viendo a nadie mas!-_

_-cosas sin sentido!?, no puedo creer que me diags eso!, eres de lo peor!- subiendo a la camioneta para después cerrar la puerta_

_-abre la maldita puerta!- le decía pegándole a la puerta_

_Estaba tan concentrada en ella, pegándole al auto para que me abriera que empecé a correr tras ellas para solo ver que daba la vuelta y venir a todo por mí…_

_-crees que esto me detendrá?- me estaba preparando para saltar encima de ese vehiculo pero al momento de saltar fui empujada a otro lado..._

_-pero que…-_

_-que demonios te pasa!, estúpido cachorro el querer saltar a ese tipo de camionetas!, no eres superman-_

_-nao?, que demonios haces aquí!, déjame necesito ir por Shizuru!-_

_-ya me imaginaba que era por ella- levantándose_

_-es un malentendido!, y todo por esa estúpida mocosa llamada ristuko!- levantandome_

_-ritsuko?, o ya recuerdo esa loca, estuvo investigándote muy a fondo-_

_-que!?, y por que nunca me dijiste!-_

_-queria ver hasta donde llegaba pero cuando me di cuenta ya sabia prácticamente casi todo, entonces por eso vine-_

_-vaya ayuda, imbécil!-_

_-oye, oye conmigo no te enojes por haberte casado con alguien con poco control de sus emociones, siempre atraes a ese tipo de gente-_

_-estas loca!-_

_-no?, te acuerdas de esa vieja como se llama, la que después de que la dejaras parecía que estuviera en un velorio mhhhh Alicia?, o las otras 5 antes de esas que para que recordarlas-_

_-no compares a Shizuru, con esas, entiendes!?-_

_-antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos y hacer este tipo de cosas por que no mejor te fijas en tu posición?- _

_señalándome con su dedo hacia abajo, notando que la toalla que traía cubriendo mis partes había caído, me fije en mi alrededor viendo como un par de vecinos les tapaban los ojos a sus hijos y otras infieles mirándome con deseo absoluto recogiendo la toalla para taparme para luego dirigirme a mi casa…_

_-supongo que la gritona hizo esto verdad?- decía nao, sacando su celular para llamar a alguien_

_al entrar no escuche el lloriqueo de mis hijos preocupándome, subí rápidamente las escaleras….Encontrándome con Mai y Mikoto cargando a Ryu y shizuki…_

_-mai!, Mikoto, que hacen aquí?- acercándome para ver a mis hijos_

_-ese complejo de hermana me dijo que algo malo pasaba desperté a Mikoto y venimos junto con haru aquí, vimos que todo estaba abierto y no me fije si estabas cerca entre por que escuche a los niños llorar-_

_-que paso nat- preguntaba Mikoto _

_-la loca de su esposa mas su mejor amiga la gritona mas una chica llamada ritsuko- decía nao_

_-ristuko?, que tiene que ver ella aqui?- preguntaba Mikoto_

_-tu sabes de ella?- le preguntaba_

_-no mucho pero tiene mucha energía y es bastante cariñosa, el otro dia me pregunto por ti-_

_-y que le dijsite?-_

_-no le pude contestar por que llego takeda y se la llevo-_

_-que tiene que ver takeda?-_

_Otro tipo raro del cual hablaremos después…_

_-takeda es su superior siempre tiene problemas con ella pero aun así le gusta- decía nao_

_-estas hablando enserio?- le preguntaba_

_-a leguas se nota que es verdad, pero aun asi no eres tu a la única que acosa he escuchado que tambien pregunta por otros almirantes, generales e incluso a los nuevos generales del aire, creo que tiene un fetiche con los jóvenes bien parecidos ojos de color –decia Nao_

_-pero para que me mande esta clase de cosas- dándole el celular_

_-creo que le atraes mas que los demás, esto es nuevo- decía nao_

_-mai esta mejor-decía mikoto_

_-no negare el hecho de que este de buen ver pero le dijiste a Shizuru lo que paso?- decía mai_

_-si, pero llego la gritona y lo empeoro todo-_

_-siempre te ha odiado Haruka verdad?- decía Mikoto_

_\- y que haras?- dice mai_

-_tengo que hablar con esa estúpida mocosa-_

_-si no mal recuerdo mañana tenemos reuinion, de seguro estara ahi sabiendo que estarás tu estará presente, dile que estas casada y tienes hijos seguro lo entenderá- decía Mikoto_

_\- dios las hace y ustedes se juntan, dejando la estupidez a un lado, me acaban de enviar información sobre esa tal ritsuko y por lo visto puede hacer y deshacer lo que sea solo por que es hija del primer ministro -decia nao_

_-vale madres!- _

_-natsuki!- decía Mai_

_-ya perdón!, pero que carajos se supone que tenga que hacer ahora?- caminando por toda la habit__ación_

…..

-enserio no podemos inscribirlos en otro lugar?, ya tengo suficiente con que kazuki este en esa escuela-

-ara mi Natsuki esta celosa?-

-siempre que hay algo que ver con esa gritona me hace sentir traicionada, por favor Shizuru-

-ya hablamos de eso y es tu cabeza que piensa esas cosas inecesarias asi que nada de peros Natsuki-

….

\- _eres tu ritsuko?- decia_

_-kyaaaa!, Natsuki! Crei que no me reconocerías mi amor!- _

_salto para poder abrazarme pero nao que estaba atrás de ella la sujeto del cuello de su uniforme, deteniendola _

_-hey mocosa fíjate con quien estas hablando y donde estamos capitán de navio- decía Nao_

_-pero quien demonios eres tu!- decia la mocosa que al ver sus insiginas me sorprendi un poco pero era de esperarse-se supone que solo los cuatro primeros rangos de la fuerza marina deberían de estar aquí, que hace aquí un terrestre?- enojada quitando la mano de nao del uniforme_

_-yo la traje conmigo- le decia_

_-natsuki?- decía muy confiazudamente_

_-dejando eso a un lado quisiera hablar contigo a solas en otro lugar si te parece-_

_Dicho eso Nao la saco para después dirigirnos a mi oficina en el área del ejercito terrestre cerré la puerta y le pedí de favor a Nao que vigilara el área..._

_escucha Ritsu..- fui calla por un beso suyo pero la parte rápidamente-que dominios te sucede!-_

_-ay mi amor no tienes que ser así ya estamos solas-poniendo sus manos en mis hombros_

_-sueltame odio que me toquen-quitando sus manos y alejendome de ella-sabes no te conozco y lo que hiciste el otro día me causo problemas con mi esposa, no se, que es lo que pase por tu cabeza pero te pido de favor que dejes de hacer eso, no me gustas y no pienso dejar a mi esposa como a mis dos hijos-_

_-creó que tu no lo entiendes mi amor, lo que quiero lo obtengo, sabes quien soy?, soy la hija del primer ministro así que si no me haces caso, todo lo que tienes ya no estará- sentándose en mi escritorio muy seductoramente, pero cree que con eso dejare al amor de mi vida por esta loca_

_-no me interesa quien seas yo amo a mi esposa y a mi familia, no pienso dejarla solo por una mocosa que se siente acreedora de algo, que ni siquiera es capaz de obtenerlo por sus propios medios, sin necesidad de meter titulo o algo parecido-_

_-me gustan que sean dificiles, ya veras que muy pronto estarás dejando a esa y pidiéndome matrimonio-_

_No le pude decir nada por el maldito coraje y rabia, nada mas vi que se levanto de la mesa se acerco me beso en la boca y se marcho..._

_Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me desahoge destrozando mi oficina, saque todo lo que tenia y me sente en el suelo prácticamente lo único que se salvo fueron las fotos de mi familia y las vetanas, unos minutos después la puerta se abrio..._

_-vaya, que bueno que traje la artillería pesada- decía Nao_

_cerrando la puerta mientras me mostraba una botella de sake con unos vasos sentándose en el suelo a un lado mio mientras que yo me quitaba el saco, la corbata y me desabotonaba los primeros cuatro botones de mi camisa como los botones de las mangas..._

_-que se supone que haré nao- dándome el vaso para tomarme el contenido enseguida_

_-ya estoy en eso cachorro ahora solo relajate hiciste esto a las buenas- tomando un trago mientras me servía mas_

_-la extraño- tomándolo de jalón_

_-lo se, solo aguanta un poco mas-_

_..._

_Trate de hacer lo imposible pero nada funciono..._

-natsuki ya basta no se que es lo que siempre traes con Haruka pero ya déjala en paz-

-que!?, por dios vez como me insulta y tu nunca haces nada ahora ni siquiera me dijiste que la gritona vendría y tendré que verle la cara para que se burle como si fuese madre tuya diciéndote te lo dije o algo estúpido?, por dios-

-claro que si te dije, vez! como nunca me pones atención siempre es lo mismo- _otra vez ese tono de voz quebrantándose a punto de llorar _

-mi amor tu lo vez de otra forma por la simple razón de que vez a tu amiga como una inocente pero de eso nada, es una entrometida gritona creyéndose mas que los demas-

-vaya rata de alcantarilla que eres o peor que eso basura-

_Y ahí estaba ella como entra? Solo dios sabe le he quitado todas las llaves que le da Shizuru..._

-ara Haruka, yukino, yui, takeru llegan temprano vamos a desayunar, pasen-

Buenos días- _haciendo reverencia la pequeña yui junto con hermano takeru y yukino_

_le doy gracias a los dioses que les hayan dado el cerebro de la madre que la estupidez de la rubia gritona_

_Pero Como carajos puede ignorar esta situación mi esposa y ellos pasan olímpicamente..._

-tu como demonios entraste a mi casa bestia-

-uhhhh!?, quieres pelea de nuevo ehhh vago sin huevos, ni siquiera puedes educar a tus hijos-

-tengo mas huevos que tu rubia sin cerebro no ves, así que largate de mi casa ahora si no quieres morir el día de hoy-

…...

_Ese día había llegado ebria hasta mas no poder no sabia que tenia que hacer o que haría si perdería todo pero aun así no podía simplemente perder ante una mocosa engañosa_

-_dios Natsuki mírate- _

_-mi dulce hermanita, mi segunda esposa! Con todo respeto, como están mis hijos?-_

_\- si, si aqui estoy nat, estan con mikoto y supongo que no tengo que preguntar verdad?-_

_\- si el cachorro no deja a shizuru ella le quitara todo lo que tienen -_

_-esa maldita bruja! No dejare a mi esposa e hijos por esa perra malnacida me escucharon!?, mai dame de comer si~! -_

_-si ya voy, y cual es el plan b?, segunda al mando-_

_-aun estoy esperando mas información pero por lo pronto sera mejor que solo yo vaya al cuartel si se presenta algo ya sabes- _

_-si, pero y shizuru?-_

_-esa estúpida también y la otra que le sigue no lo se tendremos que ir a hablarle de todas maneras de la situacion-_

_-esto suena demasiado intenso solo por una niña-_

_-se complica por que estamos rodeadas de gente loca- _

_-bueno ya veremos que hacer por lo mientras cenen-_

_Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza en mi habitación pero no era tan horrible como en ese momento que sentía mi corazón roto y el solo latir con la esperanza de estar con mi amada, pensaba en las citas que teníamos en esos primeros meses, en la bromas que hacíamos, en los besos, en los toques…. todo…. pero me levante fui al baño tome unas pastillas para el dolor me bañe y después fui al cuarto de mis hijos tome a cada uno entre mis brazos los vi y no pude evitar sentirme tan mal pero yo no tenia la culpa, los deje de nuevo en su cuna y tome las llaves de mi motocicleta siempre que podía utilizaba mi motocicleta sin dudarlo..._

_-vas a ir a verla?- me preguntaba Mai mientras veía la tele_

_-si ya no aguanto-_

_-lo se, con cuidado- _

_Camine hacia ella que estaba en el sillon ..._

_-gracias por cuidar de nosotros Mai- le decía mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y me marchaba _

_Después de una hora había llegado a la mansión suzushiro detestaba este lugar pero sabia perfectamente como era todo el lugar, no era la primera vez en que discutíamos y ella se refugiaba aquí, para mi fue fácil saber donde estaba y como pasar inadvertida, si, lo se, siendo general y almirante como es posible?, son mis mañas y eso nunca se me quitaran aunque no las utilice demasiado..._

_Entre y subí al árbol de sakura que estaba ahí cerca, claro ella no podía verme pero yo a ella si, me senté en su enorme rama y me le quede mirando como se apoyaba en el barandal de aquella pequeña estancia se veía tan triste perdida en sus pensamientos que hasta pude notar como no había dormido, a su vez sus ojos rojizos por haber llorado recientemente, luego apareció la girtona sin cerebro abrazándola haciendo que llorara de nuevo y así entraron de nuevo a la habitación, espere un poco mas hasta poder ir hasta haya mire atravez de aquella enorme puerta con vidrio y madera para ver si estaba aun la gritona y no, solo se encontraba shizuru durmiendo, por fin entre sin hacer mucho ruido para dirigirme después hasta la puerta y ponerle los seguros de la puerta, me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba, sentándome aun lado tocando con delicadeza su cabello y rostro..._

_-natsuki- decía entre sueños dejando escapar una lágrima yo también quería llorar pero la bese_

_-mi shizuru te amo mas que a nada en el mundo enserio y no seria capaz de suerte infiel- terminado de decirle la bese cuanto tiempo hacia que no la había besado? Una eternidad _

_Ella había reaccionado despertándose o estaba pensando ella que seria un sueño por que no me había dicho nada solo me devolvió el beso tan increíblemente sediento que yo no pude resistir mas, mis manos querían tocarla y lo hicieron sin perder el tiempo quitándole las prendas mientras ella hacia lo mismo, me mordía el labio el cuello, los dedos, cualquier parte estaba mordiendo, sintiendo yo un dolor tan excitante que ya sentía mi pene arder desesperadamente por shizuru... _

_-ahh!- gritando ella, apenas habíamos empezado y ya estábamos sudando_

_Yo mordía sus lóbulos, la tocaba con desesperación no lo podía evitar mi cuerpo estaba realmente desesperado quería reconocerlo, tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo, escuchar sus latidos fuertemente como su excitante voz, estábamos desesperadas por el tiempo que no estábamos cerca..._

_Tomaba sus pechos con mi boca y manos mientras ella solo arqueaba su espalda y rasguñaba la mía _

_-natsuki por favor ya ni aguanto necesito tenerte, necesito saber ...-_

_No lo dude ni por un segundo el lubricante natural de shizuru era mas que suficiente sentía húmedas las sabanas y metí mi pene haciendo que gritara, continúe las embestidas realmente salvajes, furiosas llenas de pasión lujuria amor desencadenada..._

_-natsuki! Ahhhh eres tan increíble mas! Mas!-_

_Apretaba mis brazos y sus uñas enterrándose en mi, sus piernas enrodalladas en mi espalda para sentirme mas, yo la besaba, mordía, chupaba, apretaba con fuerza cada parte de shizuru yo tampoco quería que nada se me escapara así que me la tome fuertemente sin que ella se despegara de mi, la estampe contra la cabecera de la cama… _

_-oh por los dioses! Natsuki!- _

_quería un soporte duro por que no me dejaba sentirla y obtuve lo que quise, shizuru se encontraba desesperadamente embriagada con la excitación que no podía pensar con claridad por que me jalaba del cabello me mordía era la primera vez que estaba desesperada por la excitación que yo le provocaba cuantas veces se había venido no lo se…._

_Su voz en mi odio era mas que suficiente y que ni se diga de su toque que yo no dejaba que descansara, cuantas veces yo me vine no lo se pero no podía dejar de exictarme después de querer sacar mi pene… _

_-llename mas de ti!- estaba completamente roja su cara _

_Y lo hice cuantas veces más me vine dentro de ella no lo se pero ambas caímos rendidas yo por mi parte esperaba que mi respiración fuese mas tranquila, mientras que ella se acurrucaba encima de mi, me le quede mirando para solo sentir algo caer en mi pecho mirando mi placa que le había dado hace unos años me emocione, esa era la verdad ella siempre lo llevaba, le había comprado un par de collares mas con piedras preciosas pero nunca se las ponía siempre tenia en el cuello mi placa así como el anillo de matrimonio..._

_-te amo tanto Shizuru-_

_Me quede observándola me gusta verla es increíblemente hermosa me emociona el hecho de que este casada conmigo pero de pronto escuche el sonido de la puerta ser tocada levemente, shizuru estaba realmente exhausta como para notar eso, me pare agarre mis cosas y me vestí para salir de ahí, por que conociendo a la gritona haría lo que fuera, solo me acerque de nuevo, le di un beso en sus labios..._

_-volvere por ti te amo y nunca te seria infiel-_

...

_Ya estaba a punto de ir tras su cabeza para matarla cuando de pronto obeservo enfrente de mi una melena café un poco larga saltando hacia la intrusa..._

-kazuki!- _gritaba con alegría la rubia _

-que dominios kazuki! No Saltes así! Y menos con ella! Alejate de ella- _le gritaba a mi tercer hijo _

-será mejor que te rindas ya han pasado 13 años- _decia Nao que baja de las escaleras con su uniforme puesto _

-natsuki, vete a cambiar que se nos hará tarde!- _me gritaba shizuru desde la cocina _

-Pero kazuki yo soy tu papi acaso no me quieres?- _le decía a mi hijo que solo parecía tener ojos para esa bestia- _maldita ristuko!-

-si amo a papi pero la tía haruka es genial! el otro día hizo volar a un sujeto que quizo hacer algo malo y rompió la ventana!- _lo veía con ojos de admiración debería de ser yo quien fuese su héroe no ella_

-jajajajaja ves no sirves para ser padre! Vagooooo!, Vámonos kazuki a desayunar que tu madre se pondrá loca si no desayunamos -

-yeah!-

-pero, pero kazuki-

-cachorro acepatalo es el único hijo que tiene mucha admiración a ella pero mejor alégrate!, Imagínate si fuesen asi los demás?-

-no me cae tan mal Haruka pero, yo digo lo mismo nat, me avergüenza también a mi decirlo pero ya ni modo- _decía mai entrando_

\- cuando vayas a la clase abierta de kazuki demuéstrale que eres mas genial y ya- _decía mikoto_

-no hay nadie mejor que tu tía natsuki!- _decía haru corriendo hacia mi_

-gracias haru eres el hijo que quiero que sea kazuki- _abrazándolo_

-deja de llorar cachorro y muévete para el desayuno, sino se nos hará tarde si el jefe sigue lamentándose por uno de sus hijos-

-tiene razón nao, corre por tu vida- _decía mikoto_

-vamos tia - _acompañándome_

-oh! Haru! Te comprare el videojuego que quieres y el control extra para jugar tu y yo- _subiendo las escaleras _

-pobre de nat no se da cuenta de lo que hace haru- _decía Mai _

-salió igual de manipulador que la madre o peor- _decía nao_

-creó que ella lo sabe pero aun así lo hace, déjala, si así es feliz no destruyamos eso- _decía mikoto_

…

_Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ya un mes y aun no teníamos nada para que esa mocosa me dejara en paz…._

-_te sorprenderás de lo que encontre-_

_-vamos que esto me mata quiero que shizuru vuelva-_

_-para verte tan feliz por un hallazgo debe ser bueno el chisme-_

_-lo es, dejando a un lado lo ojo alegre de ella, resulta que esta comprometida con takeda-_

_-oh por dios es enserio?- decía mai _

_-pero por que o que?-decia_

_-cosas de tratos entre amigos de bebida de sus padres-_

_-pero eso no es todo verdad?- decía mai_

_-esta es la mejor parte de todo, independientemente de que este comprometida y ella lo sepa de antemano resulta que esta casada no con una sino con varias personas en diferentes lugares del mundo utilizando su poder de seducción como la estupidez de los demás y la influencia de su padre sin siquiera saberlo para casarse, tiene una increíble colección de chicas- sacando un montón de carpetas con información y fotos de las susodichas..._

_Estaba realmente feliz por ello valió la pena esperar..._

_-tiene buen gusto no lo negare- veía las fotos que al parecer eran modelos, empresarias, de todo un poco pero aun así a pesar de tantas bellezas a la única que amo es a shizuru..._

_-tienes razón, ha de ser buena con todo lo que hace para que ellas estén babeando por ella-decía mai_

_-dioses!... limpiense la maldita baba...en fin les he llamado a todas y fue fácil traerlas- algo molesta decía_

_-traerlas?, a que te refieres-le pregunte_

_-me comunique con cada una de ellas para que vinieran a Japón y en un par de días que estén todas amenazaremos a ristuko para que te deje en paz- _

_-como amo eso de ti Nao!- la abrace cargue bese de la felicidad..._

...

-buenos dias- _nos decía un señor algo canoso con aspecto serio y estricto junto con una reverencia_

_Habíamos llegado ya a la escuela de lo hijos de esa bestia gritona, dejando a yukino y a mikoto en casa _

_Yo iba con mi uniforme de general del ejército ya que después iría al cuartel para que Nao regresara a casa..._

-buenos días-_decíamos mi esposa, la gritona, mai, los niños y yo contestandole con una reverencia también_

-supongo que estos tres chicos son los que estan sin escuela que la señora suzushiro me comento ayer en la tarde-

-si- _decía la gritona_

\- gracias por recibirnos, mi nombre es shizuru de kruger, ella es mi esposa natsuki kruger, mai de minagi, y ellos son haru, shitzuki y ryu, mucho gusto- _volviamos hacer una reverencia _

-mucho gusto también, pero por favor tomen asiento-

-gracias y en verdad sentimos el venir a estas alturas del ciclo escolar pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en donde estaban nuestros hijos-_decía shizuru_

-como vera director el padre de estas criaturas no sabe educar a sus hijos por que es una persona vaga y rebelde y espero que me ayude a aceptar a estos niños para no caer tan bajo que el padre, son buenos chicos solo que aun son salvajes y me disculpo de antemano por cualquier acción de ellos- _decía esa hija de su puta madre!_

_Lo único que sentía era el agarre de Mai Tratándome de tranquilizar..._

-no es que sea vaga director y rebelde eso, bueno antes lo era pero es un buen padre, y hace lo que puede, puesto que como vera-_señalandome_-es general del ejército, almirante y general del aire, no tiene mucho tiempo y el tiempo que le sobra se dedica a mi y a sus hijos-_decía mi maravillosa esposa, creí que nunca jamas me defenderia contra esa, ya habia perdido mis esperanzas y ella después de años lo hace ahora, puedo morir en paz_

-nada mas para eso sirve, hacer hijos- _decía esa estúpida_

-...además fue mi culpa categorice mal esa escuela, era de prestigio pero como se lo vuelvo a repetir no puedes juzgar al libro solo por la portada y así paso-_decía mai oh como la amo también_

-no crei tener a alguien tan importante aqui con todos esos titulos kruger-san-

-eso se lo debo a mi maravillosa esposa Shizuru-

-oh mi amor pero que dices eres tu quien lo hizo posible yo solo te ayude-

-eso mismo lo hice por que te amo-

-ajam-

_decía la gritona volviéndonos a la realidad y volver a poner atención a la situación, por que arruinar mis momentos especiales con mi mujer maldita vieja..._

-lo sentimos-_dijimos ambas_

-no se preocupen y conforme a lo de la otra escuela bueno suele pasar, y viendo que los niños son educados pues no puedo dejarlos sin escuela- _decía el director_

-y no se tiene que preocupar por la disciplina solo se moverán si es realmente necesario- _dije_

-exacto-_decia shizuru_

-esperemos no tener ese tipo de problemas y bueno ahora lo unico que falta es hacer el papeleo y si quieren de una vez pueden dejarlos así se podrán al corriente, que les parece?-

-que dicen chicos?- _les pregunto_

-crees que estemos bien aquí?- _me preguntaba shizuki_

-claro, además estarán tus hermanos para cuidarte verdad ryu, haru y también estará kazuki-

-si señor!- _decía ryu_

-si tía natsuki-

-entonces esta decidido director-_nos parábamos todos para hacer una reverencia-_ contamos con usted

-claro,les daremos todo lo que necesiten y podrán recogerlos a las 2 pm-

-si conforme a eso vendrán varias personas por los niños- _le decia_

_No iba a dejar que esa estúpida rubia entrase a mi casa y que mejor forma de evitarlo que esta... a su vez alejaré a kazuki de ella..._

-esta bien, les daré los papeles que necesitan y todo lo demas-

...

_Habían pasado ya cuatro días mas y ya estaban todas las chicas de ritsuko en Japón..._

-_hola-_

_-hace tiempo no te veía mi natsuki, veo que por fin entendiste-_

_-no, de hecho no entendí y te seré sincera nunca entendere, pero espero que tu si entiendas lo siguiente, tengo a todas tus esposas en Japón esperando un mensaje mio y vendrán a donde yo este por que estas tu conmigo así que vamos a aclarar esto de una vez con mi esposa entiendes?-_

_Hubieran visto su cara de espanto y quien no la tendría, después de saber que 10 chicas están en el mismo país?..._

_Llegamos a la mansión de la gritona..._

_-vengo a ver a mi esposa shizuru, dejenme entrar-_

_-lo siento mucho pero no tiene permitido entrar- decía el portero_

_-dejeme entrar o destruyo esa maldita reja, se lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas que no lo ve?- _

_Y de inmediato nos dejo entrar como a su vez la ama de llaves, hice que la ama de llaves tocara la puerta, para que shizuru abriera..._

_Una vez que había quitado el seguro y abierto la puerta se me quedo mirando... no pude descifrar la mirada que me dio, pero luego miro a la persona extraña a mi lado que la tomaba del brazo y fue ahí cuando se enojo y entre a la fuerza con ritsuko..._

_-que demonios haces aquí natsuki y quien es esta!, no me interesa largate!-_

_-espera mi amor ella...-_

_No me esperaba esto, acaso cree que soy estúpida?..._

_-que poca elegancia para estar viviendo aqui y soy ritsuko la futura esposa de natsuki, mucho gusto eh?, quien eres?-_

_-no me jodas maldita perra!- me voltee a verla para después tomarla del cuello de su camisa y estrellarla contra la pared-y tampoco finjas demencia ella es MI ESPOSA SHIZURU! RECUERDAS A LO QUE TE TRAJE NO ES CIERTO!?-_

_-mi amor me lastimas, no se el por que me trajiste aquí, si estábamos viendo donde viviríamos después de la luna de miel- decía la muy zorra_

_-no me fastidies estúpida mocosa recuerdas...-_

_-ya veo, con que te piensas casar no es cierto?-_

_-que!?, no shizuru mi amor espera- había soltado a ritsuko para ver a mi amada destrozada apunto de llorar saque el teléfono y le marque a Nao _

_-cachorro, se fueron y no se a donde- _

_A vente el celular para después escuchar como se estrellaba y rompía contra la pared camine unos pasos hacia shizuru para ser rechazada por ella dando pasos hacia atrás..._

_Esto estaba mal y la única causante era ritsuko, pero que estúpida fui en caer en su sucio juego, ella puede hacer y deshacer..._

_-mi amor escuchame nunca te seria infiel y menos con una mocosa como ella...-_

_-basta natsuki largate no te quiero volver a ver-empezaba a llorar y yo sin siquiera saber que hacer, mi plan se fue a la basura por esta estupida niña_

_-mi amor es que acaso siempre te mentí?, dime en que te falle para que desconfiaras así de mi-_

_-no- me decía_

_-entonces?-_

_-entonces que significa esto! como te puedo creer si hace un mes te fuiste y no te he vuelto a ver y ahora llegas con esta y dice que te vas a casar?, ni siquiera me has pedido el divorcio!, pero sabes no te lo pienso dar!, hazle como quieras pero ahora largate con tu puta-_

_-espera shiz..-_

_Fui interrumpida por el abrir brusco de la puerta viendo como entraban diez hermosas mujeres enojadas..._

_-como pudiste hacerme esto!-_

_-quiero el divorcio!-_

_-que fue lo que no te di!, te trate como una reyna y asi me lo pagas!?-_

_Le empezaban a jalar la ropa, pegar, reclamar a ritsuko..._

_-no te dare el divorcio!-_

_-eres una perra!-_

_-confien en ti!-_

_-por que!, crei que eras feliz conmigo!-_

_-desde cuando! Me eres infiel!-_

_-eres de lo peor- _

_Al final vi a la gritona, su esposa, takeda y el primer ministro que entraban..._

_Aun seguian los Gritos, reclamos, alguna que otra cachetada por parte de las 10 mujeres a ritsuko..._

_-haruka que demonios esta pasando aquí!- decía shizuru realmente enojada_

-_bueno siempre deteste verte triste y mas por esa basura con la que te casaste asi que me resigne y me puse a investigar y supe muchas cosas de esta arpía y tuve un golpe de suerte que estas chicas estuvieran en Japón, las llame y ellas vinieron junto con el padre y el prometido oficial-_

_-como pudiste hacer todo esto hija!-_

_-hiciste eso por mi?, haruka?-_

_-odio aceptar que estés casada con ese parásito pero también eres mi familia-_

_Para colmo ni siquiera me había visto que estaba yo ahí, o sea a hacia la pendeja..._

_-no, me salgas con esas pendejadas!, Nao fue quien trajo a todas estas chicas para ayudarme!, a recuperar a mi esposa!-_

-_kruger-san- decía yukino_

_-uhhh?, que haces tu aqui, quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi casa ehhh!?, parásito!- decía haruka_

_-yo!, me enamore de natsuki!, enserio! Y quiero casarme con ella- decía la mocosa_

_-kruger!, estabas casado con mi prometida!?, imbécil!, no creí que le fueras infiel a tu esposa-_

_-tu, no tu metas maricon! Y tu estúpida rubia no te hagas la heroína ahora- les decía enojada- shizuru mi amor enserio no te seria infiel-_

_Ese estupido de takeda creyó que podría ir contra mi tal vez para sentirse el macho alfa y así poder estar con alguna de las esposas, de su ex prometida que patetico, se le notaba en esa mirada, y se me abalanzo hacia mi y sin pensarlo dos veces lo azote contra la cama destruyendola. El sonido como la acción hizo callar a todos los presentes..._

-_te dije que no te metieras, maldito perdedor!, crees que dejaría a mi espo...- _

_No pude terminar de decir por que las diez chicas me rodeaban, me tocaban..._

_-esperen, quitense!- les decia_

_-como te llamas?-_

_-se nota que eres fuerte-_

_-estas casado?-_

_-no me importa ser madre a tan corta edad, claro si tu eres el padre-_

_No se como fue que al darme cuenta mi esposa estaba enfrente de mi con un aura asesina..._

_-ALEJENSE DE MI! MARIDO, ZORRAS!-_

_-mi, mi am...-_

_Senti mi mejilla arder, el sonido de aquella cachetada que me dio, hizo retroceder a la bola de locas..._

_-nada de mi amor, largate de aquí ahora, no te quiero ver y ustedes vayanse de este lugar a arreglar sus asuntos maritales y mas les vale que no acosen a mi marido, por que no me conocen y puedo hacer también muchas cosas-_

_Dicho esto las diez mujeres junto con ritsuko y su padre salieron sin chistar, mientras yo..._

_-shizuru...-_

_-estoy muy enojada contigo natsuki, dale las gracias a haruka por ayudarte-_

_-ayudarme?, no escuchaste!?-_

_-si, te escuche muy bien pero te tardaste un mes!, un mes!, crees que es fácil!?-_

_-se que no fue fácil!, no hables por ti misma cuando te la pasabas encerrada aquí con ayuda equivocada y sin escucharme!-_

_Me había perdido en sus ojos de culpa tristeza y enojo que no vi lo siguiente..._

_-no dejare que le hables asi, en mi casa!, en mi cara!, entendiste imbécil!- _

_Haruka me había dado un golpe limpio en la cara, cayendome al suelo y sentir mi sangre hervir como gotas caer al suelo..._

-_maldita perra, moriras- _

_Estaba realmente enojada me le iba a ir encima pero fui detenida... por mikoto y nao..._

_-sueltenme! La matare!-_

_-nat, tranquilizate!-_

_-natsuki! Ya basta...- me fije en shizuru llorando- por favor ya basta, tuve suficiente_

_-shizuru, mi amor, te juro que no te seria infiel ni me fijaría en alguien mas, así que...-_

_Ella se había refugiado en los brazos de haruka..._

_-cachorro ya basta, ella no quiere saber nada de ti, vámonos- decía tranquilamente_

_No quería irme sin ella mis piernas no reaccionaban a pesar de que me estuvieran moviendo, pero aun así nada..._

_-que va a pasar con nuestra familia maldita sea!, estas haciendo a esta relación hundirla en un maldito vaso de agua!-_

_-nat... vamonos a casa tienes que dejarla descansar-decía mikoto_

_-por que eres así conmigo he!?- me movía para quitarme el agarre de mikoto y Nao- shizuru!, te estoy hablando maldita sea!, por lo menos mirame!-_

_-agarrala bien mikoto esto sera por un segundo-_

_-yo no te engañe!, y estoy aquí aun a pesa ... de sentirme traicionada!-_

_Sentí un dolor algo punzante en mi cuello para después sentir mis fuerzas irse..._

_me había inyectado un tranquilizante..._

_-nao?, natsuki?, que... que le hiciste?- _

_-eso no te importa- _

_-es mi esposa!-_

_-eso debiste pensar antes de hacer todo este espectáculo, vámonos mikoto-_

_-si-_

_-nao!-_

...

-cachorro y que tal te fue?-

-por primera vez shizuru me defendió y después de eso ya no me importo lo que después me decía esa gritona, puedo morir en paz-

-con razon esa sonrisa toda idiota pero por favor no lo hagas, ya tengo trabajo suficiente y si lo haces me darás el doble-

-tranquila no soy fácil de matar-

-lo se, entonces...-

-te acabe de enviar la dirección de los niños, pasaras con mai por ellos y trae a kazuki contigo-

-aun no te rindes verdad-

-no, el es un kruger, no un suzushiro-

-dejalo ser, sino lo perderás y no quiero lidiar con ese tema de nuevo-

-puede hacer lo que quiera pero que no la traiga a mi casa, es lo único que pido-

-si lo entiendo, bueno ya me voy iré por los niños-

-gracias, y con cuidado-

-si-

_Al momento que salio nao me senté y mire las fotos que tenia decorando mi escritorio..._

...

_Después de ese día paso otro mes mas para que de nuevo volviera a ver a shizuru, obvio claro en la casa suzushiro, al llegar a ese lugar fue también la primera vez que me abrían la reja como la puerta... como gente normal..._

-_supongo que obtuvo permiso de ella- me decía a mi misma mientras bajaba de la camioneta_

_Seguí a la ama de llaves hasta lo que seria una oficina espaciosa con acceso directo al patio, pero mi vista fue a parar a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, de la decepción y de mas, el verla ahí con una sonrisa tímida, no sabiendo que hacer, preocupada..._

_-también mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho y correr hacia ti- pensé_

_Ninguna de las dos decía algo, simplemente nos veiamos por poco tiempo y despues desviabamos la vista, pero el silencio fue roto por la voz de aquella persona a quien Odiaré por el resto de mi vida..._

_-por lo menos tienes los pantalones suficientes para venir-_

_Le iba a reclamar pero..._

_-haruka, dejanos a solas por favor, necesito privacidad con ella-_

_La rubia accedía de mala gana a la petición Mientras me dirigía una mirada desafiante, odio que me reten..._

_-natsuki-_

_Volví mi mirada hacia mi esposa, tratando de interpretar su voz, pero era normal muchas cosas pasaron y ni siquiera sabia alegrarme o preocuparme o que hacer..._

_-los niños están bien, aunque te extrañan- le dije mientras ponia mi mano en mi nuca mientras veía el alrededor_

_-lo se, te lo he dejado muy difícil, perdona por lo que paso-_

_\- todos cometemos errores, pero lo mas difícil es el perdonarlos para seguir adelante- camine hacia ella..._

_-lo se, y se que te lastime y me lastime a mi misma, pero se que no se podrá solucionar mucho, he pensado muchas cosas...-_

_La bese... que más podía hacer?, la necesitaba, ella era quien me podría reparar y lo hizo, poso sus brazos en mis hombros mientras sus manos se hundían en mi cabello... me separe de ella solo por falta de aire..._

_-te extrañe demasiado sabes?- _

_Y la volví a besar, abrazandola posesivamente reclamándole a su cuerpo el hecho de que solo me pertenece a mi y como osó alejarse de mi..._

_Fue inevitable que la cargara y pusiera encima de aquel escritorio tirando alguna que otra cosa... mientras la besaba desesperadamente.._

_Estaba perdiendo la razón es la verdad..._

_-na-natsuki, tenemos que hablar- la poca concentración que tenia ella iba desapareciendo-por lo menos si lo vamos a hacer hagamoslo en la habitacion, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa..._.

_La cargue sin pensarlo dos veces y No fue difícil el llegar a su habitación, la acoste en la cama mientras ella me besaba con desesperación, ya la tenia a mi mercerd, volvía a ser mia, la tocaba con desesperación quería oler a ella, quería que ella olería a mi y no a esta maldita casa..._

-_na, natsuki, no-_

_Le mordi en labio con tal fuerza que sentí en mi boca su sangre, no me importo..._

_-ahh, natsuki!, por favor-_

_Me gritaba quería escucharla mas, empecé a quitarle el pantalón, su ropa interior..._

_-natsuki-_

_Sentía sus manos queriendome alejar pero se lo impedía, lo siguente fue que la mordi en el cuello haciéndole un chupetón mostrando que al lugar que fuese sabrían que no tienen por que acercarcele, que ella ya tenia dueño, lo siguiente que hice fue romperle la blusa que tenia y cuando quise devorar su cuerpo fui detenida por un dolor intenso de cabeza mientras veía hacia la puerta que se dirigía al balcón..._

_-yo.. lo siento- escuche decir-pero... _

_-por que te disculpas?-pense..._

_Aun no la miraba, pero sentía su mano temblorosa acercandose al lugar donde sentía caliente..._

_-me gusta pertenecerte, me gusta que seas así de apasionada, me gusta demostrar que tu eres mi dueño incluso si me golpeas- delicadamente su mano me dirgio a toparme con su mirada compasiba, con tristeza y culpa- lo llevare con orgullo, todo lo que me hagas, por que te amo pero... lo siento-_

_-yo no entiendo el por que te disculpas- le dije por fin- fui yo quien actuó como bestia-_

_-lo se y eso me enamora de ti, entiende, pero ahora escuchame-_

_Seguía inmóvil mientras ella quería sanar con su toque la cachetada que me había dado.._

_-me di cuenta que contigo soy la persona mas posesiva y celosa del mundo, sabes?, tanto como para ahogarme en un vaso de agua, pero eso tu no lo notaste, por la simple razón de que nunca me habías visto así, como el hecho de que tu nunca me diste motivos y los pocos motivos que me has dado, has sido tu misma quien me ha dejado claro lo que no es y lo que si es, pero este fue mi error y uno muy grave que no se como repararlo-_

_-quedate conmigo- le dije sin pensar_

_-... yo te lastime mucho, deje a mi familia por mi egoísmo y ahora ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara sin sentirme apenada de lo que les hice-_

_-no me importa yo te amo-_

_-... natsuki...-_

_-por que no quieres regresar a casa?, estas... viendo a alguien más?- _

_inconscientemente me aleje un poco notando su mirada apunto de romperse en llanto solo por que me aleje de ella, pero aun así trato de sonreír..._

_-no me atrevería ver a nadie mas que no seas tu, pero he perdido algo de ti que tu no has notado y eso me duele, me duele que pienses inconscientemente cosas que no son... y por eso no puedo regresar a casa por que he perdido tu confianza...-_

_-que estas diciendo?, yo te amo, por que tu no confías en mi, no fue mi culpa- me propuse a levantarme pero ella me detuvo con su toque..._

_-no es eso entiende natsuki-_

_-entonces explicamelo!-_

_-estoy embarazada!- _

_-que!?-_

_-que tendremos otro hijo!, y si, tu eres el padre, se ve en tu mirada la desconfianza, y no te culpo has de tener razones para que pienses así de mi pero enserio has sido tu el único con quien he estado en una cama-_

_-cuanto...-_

_-dos meses-_

_No sabría decirles si soy estúpida, o estoy realmente feliz o no lo se..._

-_no regresare a casa hasta que recupere tu confianza- _

_-pero-_

_-ya se que tu eres el padre y esposo pero aquí yo soy la madre y quisiera recuperar mi lugar como tu esposa, fui yo quien te fallo no tu a mi así que dejame hacerlo a mi manera, no quiero que solo por tener otro hijo se olvide lo que paso y me veas simplemente como la madre de tus hijos sino quiero que me vuelvas a ver como tu esposa, como tuya nada mas, como algo que en verdad quisieras tener en tu propiedad- veía su manos taparle la cara quitándose las lágrimas que le salian_

_-no eres un objeto que solo quiera para adornar, eres mi esposa por que tu me enamoraste por como eres- me le acerque para abrazarla y reconfortarla- y no necesitas hacer esto-_

_-pero yo quiero hacerlo-_

_-esta bien, pediré vacaciones y me harás pegarme contigo como sanguijuela con eso esta bien?-_

_-si-_

_ese día me sentí traicionada de nuevo tanto por ella, por quienes la rodean y por mi, quien se atrevió a desconfiar de ella..._

...

_El día de trabajo había terminado para mi, así que me dispuse a irme a casa..._

-buen trabajo el día de hoy general kruger-

-oh misa, buen trabajo que te trae por aquí?-

_Misa es general de brigada de mi pelotón..._

-he venido a dejarle esto y...-_entregándome unas carpetas_

-y?-

_Ella apenas había obtenido su insignia de general de brigada así que me la mandaron a mi como su superior.._.

-y quería saber si usted quisiera salir conmi...-

_Fue interrumpida por alguien mas llamándome y sorprendiendome a su vez, me puse nerviosa..._

-mi natsuki-

-shi, shizuru!?-_corregi antes de que me asesinara mi esposa_\- mi amor!, que haces aquí!?, estas bien?, que paso?-

_Me le acerque a ella para besarla..._

-nada solo que vine por que te extrañe-

_Mi dulce esposa actuando como chica celosa de 17 años... como la amo y como me da miedo a su vez..._

-yo te extrañe amor ya iba para la casa, pero quien te trajo?-

-dime quien es ella?- _señalando a misa_

-oh!, jejeje lo siento misa, ella es mi esposa shizuru, shizuru ella es la general de brigada de mi pelotón misa-

_Misa decepcionada a medias sonrió _

-mucho gusto señora kruger-

-mucho gusto misa, espero que mi marido no te haya causado muchos problemas-

-ya sabes son los gajes del oficio mi amor, vámonos que muero de hambre, gracias por tu informe misa, nos vemos mañana-

-si-

_Y así termina otro día de mi ajetreada vida ... a excepción de..._

-niños, deberían de alejarse de su padre es muy mala influencia para ustedes-

-tolero le hecho de que hablen de esta loca pero quisieran explicarme por que demonios esta comiendo en mi casa! Y por que le dices estupideces a mis hijos!, quieres pelea no es cierto!-

-ehhh!?, solo digo lo que es verdad, vago parásito!-

-jaaaa ahí van de nuevo-

-ara creí que no notaria a haruka-

-shizuru, a cualquier lugar que vaya ella todo el mundo sabe quien es ella-

-siento el causarles problemas-

-no eres tu quien se tiene que disculpar yukino-

-pero papa se ve que se divierte con la tía y la tía igual se divierte con papá-

-si!-

-eh!?-

...

_Pasaron los meses y veía a shizuru mas hermosa su pancita se notaba mas, iba a su trabajo sin importarme que ahí estuviera la gritona, en vez de que ella me enamorara yo me enamoraba mas de ella y ella feliz de la vida empezábamos desde cero de nuevo hasta que llego el día en que kazuki llego a este mundo... pereciendo mas a su madre en version masculina ... queriendo mas a haruka que a mi..._

...

-pa, papá fui yo quien invito a la tía haruka!-

_decía mi tercer hijo deteniendo mi puño antes de romperle los dientes a esa rubia sin cerebro mientras que ella también detenía su golpe que iba hacia mi estomago..._

-kazuki!, cuantas veces te dije...-

-se lo que papá me ha dicho pero siempre que viene la tía haruka de alguna extraña manera te emocionas!, al igual que la tía haruka!-

-kazuki?- _decía la gritona_

-estas bromeando no es cierto?-_ le dije_

-no!, hasta tus demás hijos, mis hermanos y primos lo notan, además es a la única de las tías con la que actúa así no hay nadie más!-

_Nos soltamos y nos fijamos en kazuki..._

-oh ahora que lo recuerdo tiene razón después de ese incidente el cachorro le tiene miedo a las demás mujeres- _decía Nao_

-yo no le tengo miedo a las mujeres!-

-yo detesto a tu padre kazuki-

-tienes razon viéndolo de esa forma con la única que se le permite algo de acción es con haruka- _decía Mai_

-yo se que a papá la gusta estar con nosotros, pero a veces veo a papá aburrido y odio a papá flojo-

-jajajajaja te dijeron flojo!-

-callate!-

_Vi como se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a nosotras-_

-y a la tía haruka la veo feliz cada vez que viene a restregarte lo que ha hecho!-

-...kazuki-

-y amo a papá lleno de vida y no es que diga que seas infeliz con nosotros pero se que te diviertes con la tía haruka-

_Sentí su abrazo mientras yo se lo devolvía para después alejarse un poco y darme un beso en la mejilla y después abrazo a la gritona y también le dio un beso..._

-las dos son mi ejemplo a seguir y estoy feliz de que ustedes aun a pesar de que se lleven mal, me hacen caso y están aqui-

-oh! Kazuki no se por que dices esas cosas sin sentido pero me has hecho feliz así que vamos a comer!-

-pero- decía kazuki

_Cargue a kazuki y lo senté entre mis piernas para seguir comiendo..._

-olvidalo kazuki, hemos perdido a tu padre desde que lo abrazaste- _decía Nao_

-oh hasta antes-_decia Mai_

-se enfriara la comida!, dejen de hablar- _les decía_

-ara, que bueno que ya se lleven bien no haruka?, niños sigan comiendo-

-si!-

-acabo de perder el apetito-

-vamos haruka!, come que shizuru y mai hacieron la comida... lo desperdiciaras?, vamos kazuki come-

-yo no te conozco- _decía haruka_

-creo que la traumada ahora sera la rubia-

-jajajajajajaja!-

...

Chicos... espero que les haya gustado este cap siento el haberme tardado mucho pero me han robado mis pensamientos y hasta ahora los EH recuperado espero seguir con su apoyo y buenos gracias por leer!... nos vemos...


	4. Guerra, Cicatrices y Duo

Querian accion no?, pues tengan su accion y leeanlaaaaaaa toooooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajajajaja he de decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo dudando en el camino si estaria haciendo bien en hacerloooo extremadamente largo por esta razon no he subido otra cosa jajajaja asi que espero que no se aburran por que esto parece ser que es una pelicula de rambo mejorada jajajaja

...

Guerra, Cicatrices y Duo

…

...

A veces no es agradable que tus hijos un poco mas pequeños se metan a tu cuarto y empiecen a brincar encima de ti, a veces eso es peligroso saben?, y mas cuando tienes heridas de guerra... y cuando tu no eres la embarazada...

-papi!, mami! Vamos despierten!-

-maaaaaaaamiiiiiiii, despiertaaaaaaa!-

-que shushede Akane, Aoi-

-paaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, despiertaaaaaa!-

Cuando me di cuenta de que nos quitaron la cobija que teníamos. A mi esposa y a mi nos apachurraban los cachetes...

-yia me deshperte-

-ya es hora de irnos mami, papi-

-si, solo que ya no salten encima de su papi, se los he dicho muchas veces-

Pero hay veces que aunque entiendan el significado de las palabras no significa que las dejen de hacer y dicho y hecho lo siguieron haciendo hasta que mi dolor volvió después de tanto y yo ahogando mi grito de dolor ...

-ya vámonos!-

-niños, cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no salten asi encima de su padre!-

Oh si les había gritado mi esposa a los niños, no la culpo y tampoco culpo a nuestros hijos pero el golpe que me había dado uno de ellos fue en un lugar donde tengo una herida de guerra de hace 11 años a lo mucho...

-lo-lo sentimos-

Y cada vez que grita mi mujer es en verdad tenebroso, tampoco era su culpa...

-amor, tranquila no paso nada, estoy bien niños, que les parece si van y despiertan a los demás, para irnos?-

-s-si!-

-pero antes denme beso de buenos días y también a su madre-

después de eso y de disculparse de nuevo con su madre salieron de la habitación... ahogando mis gritos con mi almohada, se que suena exagerado pero asi estuvieron las cosas...

…...

_Después de haber nacido kazuki y de que shizuru aun estuviese viviendo en ese momento con la gritona los veía cada que podía, ya que me estaba llegando mucho trabajo de ambos sectores de los que era del ejercito y marina no podía darme el lujo de darle toda la responsabilidad a Nao ya que nos había llegado un comunicado por parte de la ONU pidiéndonos ayuda para ayudar a ciertos países ya que habían sido atacados por "terroristas"._

_Todo estaba siendo un caos de enviar provisiones, asistencia medica, enviar buques para traer a los extranjeros que pudiéramos recibir en lo que sus países regresaban a la normalidad, hacer cuarteles improvisados para la protección de civiles, etc. todo fue tan repentino que aun no sabíamos muy bien que pasaba, y en esos momentos que me llegaba mas información recibí una llamada de mi esposa._

_-hola, Natsuki-_

_-hola amor, que sucede?-_

_-estas ocupada?-_

_-ahora no, pero que pasa?, estas bien?, kazuki esta bien?-_

_-si, tranquila solo que necesito pedirte un favor-_

_-claro, pero sabes que no hay necesidad de ser tan formal amor-_

_-lo se pero con todo esto que esta pasando, no sabría si pudieses o no-_

_-bueno si es asi, ire a la casa de tu amiga y hablamos de eso en la noche te parece?-_

_-si, y por favor traes también a las chicas si?, hare la cena-_

_-esta bien-_

_-gracias te amo-_

_-yo te amo preciosa, nos vemos en la noche-_

_A decir verdad no pensé mucho sobre ello asi que le avise a las chicas lo que se hará esta noche, al llegar nos recibieron y como era de esperarse solo para presumir por parte de la gritona había sacado la mejor vajilla de su casa, el mantel y ya sabrán el estilo de una gente rica en fin, lo unico que era normal eran el contenido de los platos que era la comida hecha por mi esposa que nos recibía junto con esa bestia..._

_-mi amor-_

_-traje a los niños, saluden a mamá-_

_-mami!-_

_Obvio claro ryu ya podia hablar en cambio shizuki apenas podía pronunciar mamá, después de un par de besos empezó la cena _

_-y que has estado haciendo vago, ligando?-_

_-trabajando no como tu gritona-dije_

_-oh cierto como ha estado todo eso?-decía shizuru_

_-pues no hay muchos cambios, hacemos lo que podemos aunque aun no sepamos que pasa verdad nao, mikoto- le conteste_

_-es cierto-decia mikoto_

_-si, pero no venimos a hablar de eso verdad shizuru?- le decía nao_

_-por que tan poca paciencia he nao?- le daba mai un zape a nao-lo sentimos shizuru, solo que bueno ya sabes como es ella-_

_-no, no te preocupes pero tiene razón, y es que les pedi que todas viniesen fue por el hecho de que tendre que hacer un viaje de negocios con haruka y quisiera llevarme a kazuki pero no será conveniente no podre atenderlo y menos dejar a nuestro hijo con alguien mas, pero con lo que esta pasando ustedes tienen trabajo extra y bueno..-_

_-siendo sincera me dolió eso de que te querías llevar a kazuki contigo, eres mi esposa shizuru y el es mi hijo por que me negaría a cuidarlo?, se que tenemos mucho trabajo y por nuestro rango en el ejército nos hace difícil tener un horario ahora, pero lo que mas importa es cuando te iras, a donde y por cuanto tiempo?-_

_-eso a ti que te importa vago!-_

_Y tenia que salir esta vieja con tonterías es mi mujer!..._

_\- de todas maneras tiene que saber haruka no me pienso irme sin decirle a mi esposa donde estaré, y nos iremos mañana a Tailandia y del tiempo no lo se, ya que como sabrás haruka tiene una cadena de hoteles y desde hace tiempo a querido abrir otro hotel haya por eso-_

_-Nao, mikoto hay algo sobre Tailandia?-_

_-yo que recuerde no, por el momento esta a salvo- decía mikoto_

_-tiene razón la chica gato no hay nada pero podemos pedir que tenga una escolta o por lo menos que manden a un pelotón para que ayude, sabes que no podemos hacer mucho- decía nao_

_-lo se-_

_-amor, no te preocupes trataremos de regresar lo mas pronto posible y después de ello regresare a casa esta bien?-_

_-es enserio?-_

_-si, lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho y la verdad es que fui tonta pero sabes que te amo y que soy celosa posesiva y por eso lo siento en verdad-_

_-no tienes por disculparte también fue culpa mía no te dije que ya la había visto, pero esta bien trata de regresar lo más pronto posible-_

_-si-_

_Y me dio un beso, por fin me sentía completa de nuevo, tendría a mi mujer de nuevo y a mi hijo, después de la cena le pedi a Shizuru que por lo menos viniera a casa antes de irse y lo hizo, pero cuando llegamos y nos disponíamos a charlar un poco, pero me estaban hablando del cuartel que necesitaban que checara unos documentos enviados a mi correo me disculpe con ella y me dirigí a mi despacho._

...

-si Youko aqui te estaremos esperando-

-que te dijo?-

-que vendra lo más rápido que pueda y se desocupe esta en una operación de emergencia, pero, te sientes bien amor?-

-si, solo que no pensé que fuese tan preciso su salto-

-le llamare a haruka para cancelar-

-que?, no espera no es para tanto, se que grite como nena pero sigo siendo fuerte-

-lo se amor y no he conocido persona mas fuerte que tu mi natsuki pero no quiero irme sin ti-

-que te parece esto amor, ustedes váyanse y los alcanzare cuando me sienta mejor-

-pero-

-amor tardaran en llegar haya 4 días yo puedo llegar haya en la avioneta en menos tiempo asi que cuando ustedes lleguen haya yo ya estara ahi, amor-

-pero..-

-amor tranquila, quieres?, no me pasa nada solo hare que me chequen y tu no estarás sola Mai, mikoto y Nao estarán contigo ademas de que estaran jun, tong y xiang que mejor escolta podrías pedir para ti y para los niños?-

-esta bien ya lo entendí-

-esa es mi chica entonces vamos a cambiarnos-

...

_En esos momentos como general y almirante tenia un sector asignado que me tocaba vigilar ya que la serie de ataques "terroristas" era en varios países, a su vez en uno de los correos me informaban que algunos de los países utilizaron el terrorismo para hacer una rebelión esto se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. _

_En la pantalla de la computadora veía un montón de resúmenes, de un listado de a quienes necesitaba enviar, a donde, que era lo mas primordial, era un caos por que teníamos que reunir alimento, medicinas, cosas para la higiene, doctores, enfermeras en los buques, soldados pero tampoco nosotros podíamos bajar la guardia por que a nosotros no nos atacaron pero tampoco significaba que los terroristas no volverían por más, ni siquiera sabíamos en ese entonces del paradero del causante de todo._

_No se cuanto tiempo paso que me quite los lentes y me recargue en mi silla completamente mirando el techo pero de la nada senti a alguien abrazando mis piernas..._

_-natsuki me pidio que viniese a casa, accedo y para que al final este trabajando acaso no me pondrás atención? Ya es muy tarde sabes y en un par de horas tengo que salir hacia el aeropuerto-_

_Mire mi reloj y tenia razón me había tragado las horas pero me disculpe con ella..._

_-perdón amor, pero esto es algo complicado pero ya casi lo término asi que levantate y esperame en la cama ahora voy-_

_-no, pienso quedarme aqui hasta que natsuki termine para ver si asi te apuras-_

_Me amenazo era la verdad asi que puse de nuevo atención a la pantalla de la computadora y seguia leyendo y tecleando no se cuanto tiempo paso cuando empece a sentir una mano sobre mi pantalon especificamente en mi pene, reaccione mirando hacia abajo mirando a mi esposa acariciando mi pene mientras que su otra mano me empezaba a quitar el cinturón..._

_-hey shiz..-_

_-acaso no quieres?..-_

_Se había detenido cuando la llame, me miro algo enojada hace cuanto tiempo no lo hacíamos ...meses?... no quería perder esta oportunidad también..._

_-n..no es eso amor solo que..-_

_-solamente quiero que te relajes no me gusta verte estresada a que no sea por mi, además te castigare por que ya tolere bastante que le pongas mas atención a tu trabajo que a mi-_

_Ya mi esposa me había desabrochado el botón del pantalon y bajado el cierre, metio su mano mientras seguía acariciando mi miembro subía y baja su mano... ya no podía contra ella y sus manos son espectaculares... tanto que sacaba algunos gemidos quería tenerla y eso ella lo sabia..._

_-te gusta mi Natsuki?-_

_-que si me gusta?, vamos amor me derrito por ti no me vez?, que me ando conteniendo?-_

_Y era verdad me estaba conteniendo después de no estar con mi mujer durante meses y luego ella esta haciendo eso como quieren que no me corra por su toque siempre me excita esta hermosa mujer! Carajo!..._

_-si lo he notado y como has sido una buena chica te consentiré o los consentire-_

_-que es lo que...ahhhhhhhhh-_

_Ni habia terminado de preguntarle cuando puso su lengua en la punta de mi miembro se sintio tan increiblemente genial que no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando senti su boca completamente rodeando mi miembro subía y bajaba me estaba perdiendo y es que era la primera vez que lo hacia …_

_-va-vamos amor ahhhh a que se debe esto, y no digo que no me guste encante pero ahhh..-_

_Me había mordido un poco pero fue excitante para después quitarse y decirme..._

_-shhh, hace tiempo quería hacerlo y que bueno que te guste asi que relájate y aguanta quieres?-_

_Pero antes de decirle algo mas volvio a lo que estaba haciendo se sentía tan magnifico sentir su lengua, manos jugetear, no pude evitar el acercarla mas con mis piernas mientras apretaba las recagaderas de la silla..._

_-se si...ente... tan!... ahhhh mi amor!... eres increiblemente...! magnifica ahh- _

_aun llevaba el uniforme me sentía asfixiada me desajuste la corbata pero cuando iba a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa siento que se paraba mi mujer, la mire y tomo de mi corbata jalandola haciendo que me levantara y me besara, no lo pense demasiado la bese mientras mis brazos la rodeaban debajo de sus prendas queria hundirme en su piel en todo..._

_No tardamos mucho en toparnos con mi escritorio y sin dejarla de besar y tocar debajo de sus prendas sus pechos, quite con la otra mano las cosas que podr__i__an lastimarla y la sub__i__ a la mesa Poco me importo si se ca__i__a la computadora la sent__e__ quitandole tanto como su brasier y blusa que tra__i__a pero antes de besarla por el cuello ella desbrocho los primero dos botones de mi camisa agarro las extremidades del cuello de la camisa y con fuerza la rompio fue incre__i__blemente excitante que la bese primero para despu__é__s alejarme y morderle su cuello dej__á__ndole un chupetón..._

_-ahhhhhhh!, hazme tuya Natsuki!- _

_Y no lo dude mientras una de mis manos oprimia su pecho la otra la sosten__i__a mientras le mordia el hombro, sent__i__a sus manos entre mi cabello haciendo que me acercara mas a ella y lo hice, cada mordida que le daba y dejaba marca sent__í__a que quer__í__a ser devorada por mi..._

_-ahhhh, te extra__ñ__e tanto- _

_Sus gemidos como gritos de dolor y excitaci__o__n me hac__i__an descontrolarme pod__i__a sentir todo de ella, tambi__e__n con sus u__ñ__as enterrandose en mi espalda y no se si era sangre o sudor lo que sentia recorrer pero ya no pod__i__a baje mis manos mientras bajaba mis cabeza por sus pechos saboreandolos mientras que mis manos ya hab__i__an quitado el bot__o__n del pantal__o__n y se lo quite as__i__ como su bonita ropa interior de encaje... _

_-ya estabas preparada?- _

_-solo contigo- _

_Aun estaba agachada termine de quitarle completamente las ultimas prendas, besaba sus muslos mientras mis manos acariciaban la espalda de shizuru toc__a__ndola en sus puntos de excitaci__ó__n me encanta verla desesperada por mi... _

_-amo..r por favor- _

_-tendr__á__s que aguantar también- _

_Al término de decirlo mi lengua toco su clitoris haciendo que gritara de excitaci__ó__n mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la acercaba mas... _

_-ahhhhhhhhhh, mi mi amor - _

_Sent__i__a como mi escritorio se mov__i__a por shizuru as__i__ como el hecho de que su parte intima estaba totalmente empapada lista, pod__i__a sentirlo... _

_-ahhhh nat! Ya hazlo! Sino me enojare contigo y me ir__e__! Maldita sea!- _

_No pude notar o si estaba feliz, enojada, desesperada, o simplemente estaba bromeando pero me levante y me baje el b__o__xer e hice aun lado junto con mi pantal__o__n tome mi miembro y empezaba a rozar mi pene con su vagina quise esperar un poco mas pero a quien estoy enga__ñ__ando... _

_Estaba entretenida viendo su parte __i__ntima de shizuru junto con mi miembro hasta que mi campo de visi__o__n fue obstruida para despu__e__s sentir un jal__o__n haciendo y diciendo que ya no perdiera mas el tiempo con tonter__i__as... _

_-ahhhhhh- _

_-ahhh shizuru estas... ta n... apretada... se siente ahhhhh maravilloso... no creo que pueda salir- _

_-ahhh y qui...en te dijo qu..e quer__í__a que lo sacaras! Ahhh!- _

_-creo que me Correr__é__!- _

_-Haz lo que quieras conmigo!, pero si vas a correrte hazlo adentro y continua! Ya no pierdas el tiempo- _

_Estaba tan apretada que en verdad no pude contenerme y lo hice pero quer__i__a a hacerlo mas de una vez deshaogarme por todo el tiempo que no estuvo conmigo... _

_-ahhhh- _

_-se siente tan caliente!- _

_Despuer de haberme corrido la primera vez decidi no perder el tiempo aunque tarde un poco para tener unas embestidas mas r__a__pidas pero cada vez se sent__i__a mejor el va y viene de sus caderas con las m__i__as puse mis manos sobre sus hermosos gl__u__teos apraletandolos escuchando mas sus gemidos en mis o__i__dos hasta que los callo por morderme como forma de hacerme entender que mi trabajo estaba haci__é__ndolo bien... _

_-ahhhh na-natsuki sigue! Mhhhh! Un poco mas y aaaaaaah- _

_-ahhhh shizuru!, como me ahhhh encantas!- _

_Esta vez nos habiamos corrido ambas pero La cargue para luego dirigirnos al peque__ñ__o sill__o__n que tenia en mi despacho y me sent__e__ quer__i__a tenerla arriba de mi y fue esa una buena idea al hacerlo su subida y bajada se sent__í__an mejor.. _

_-ahh.!, Natsuki!, mas r__á__pido!- _

_Tocaba sus pechos mientras sent__i__a como sub__i__a y bajaba encima de mi, no pude quedarme quieta que la detuve y la volv__i__ a cargar solo para cambiar de posici__o__n por que saque mi pene la tome de las manos e hice que las pusiera encima del escritorio, me pare detr__a__s de ella y le empec__e__ a besar la espalda mientras bajaba y mis manos volv__i__an a masajear sus pechos , su cuello las curvas que tenia... _

_-ahhhh!- _

_Ella quito sus manos del escritorio para ponerlos en mi cuello sin voltear peg__a__ndose a mi pero tome sus manos con fuerza haciendo que nos inclinaramos poni__e__ndolas en donde las hab__i__a dejado... _

_-asi quiero que te quedes!- _

_-si!, mi amor!- _

_Lo dijo con un tono de voz increiblemente exquisito, A mi mujer le gusta un poco el sexo rudo asi que despues de darle esa orden quite mis manos de las suyas solo para utilizar una y haciendo que se inclinara mientras que mi otra mano tomaba mi miembro y preparaba para volver a entrar, jugueteaba con ella y eso desesperaba a shizuru que hizo que me desobedeciera por que estaba por voltear pero la detuve con la mano en su nuca y a su vez penetr__a__ndola de nuevo, sus gritos fueron mas que suficientes para hacerme y hacerla entender que as__í__ deb__í__a de quedarse..._

_-ahhh na-nat, ya no puedo aguantar- _

_Mis embestidas eran lentas pero realmente fuertes y excitantes una nueva posici__o__n para poner a la lista de las mejores para llegar al orgasmo... _

_\- lo mis-mismo digo y eso que a penas lo met__í__ de nuevo- _

_Empec__e__ a tener un poco mas de control haciendo las embestidas un poco más r__á__pidas... _

_-shi-shizuru! Me correré- _

_-ahhhh- _

_Lo hice de nuevo nos hab__i__amos corrido las dos pero eso no era todo lo que tenia... _

_-eso... fue incre__i__ble... amor- me dec__i__a tratando de recuperar su respiracion _

_-si?, espera a lo que viene- _

_Tal vez eso no lo esperaba mi esposa, o cuando se le olvido que no parare... _

_hab__i__a sacado mi pene pero eso no significaba que aun no estuviera erecto la segu__i__a besando mientras nuestras respiraciones volv__í__an a la normalidad... _

_-natsuki tengo que meterme a ba__ñ__ar para ir al aeropuerto, no podemos seguir- _

_-no?, quien dice que no?- _

_La voltee solo para que toparanos de nuevo con el escritorio y la bese mientras que una de mis manos tomaba de su nuca y la acercaba mas a mi, mientras que la otra estaba en su cintura apret__á__ndola, ella pod__í__a seguir sintiendo mi erección. _

_Sabiendo eso tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo acerco hacia ella subindose de nuevo al escritorio fue tan placentero el que mi mujer haya guiado mi miembro hacia ella para meterlo... _

_-ahhhhh- _

_Despues de haberlo metido mi esposa no espero demasiado por que enredo sus piernas alredor mio haci__e__ndome entender que siguiera la tome por sus gl__u__teos de nuevo solo para alejarla y atraerla hacia mi una y otra vez... _

_-ahhhhh, Natsuki!- _

_-shizuru te amo tanto!, no puedo alejarme de ti!- _

_-ni yo de ti ahhhh!- _

_Hund__i__a mi cabeza en sus pechos mientras los morida mientras ella tomaba de mi cabeza... _

_-ahhhh!, natsuki doy gracias a lo dioses que estes en el ejercito por tener esta condicion fisica increiblemente excitante! otra vez me correre!- _

_Nuestros movimientos eran cada vez mas r__a__pidos y con el alago dado lo que hice fue dirigirnos a la puerta... _

_-que ahhhh estas haciendo ahhh!- _

_-dijiste que... te tenías... que ba__ñ__ar... hagámoslo...- _

_Cada paso que daba hacia un movimiento diferente ayudando a nuestra excitaci__o__n a ser mas fuerte pero cuidadosa ten__i__amos que subir las escaleras y para no despertar a nuestros hijos ten__i__amos que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano pero era realmente excitante... _

_-eres! Fant__a__stica ahhhhh- _

_-a-amor guarda silencio los ni__ñ__os se despertaran- _

_Ya hab__i__amos llegado a las escaleras cada escal__o__n pod__i__a sentir que me correr__i__a adentro de ella, ten__i__amos que contener la voz pero fui detenida por shizuru que hab__í__a tomado el barandal para detenernos... _

_-ah mi amor si das un maldito escal__ó__n más juro que gritar__e__ para sacar todo lo que tengo- _

_Dicho eso baje un poco a shizuru acostandola en los inc__o__modos escalones dejando algo confusa pero cuando iba a preguntar puse mi mano encima de su boca mientras que la otra la puse encima de su cintura para tener un soporte y segu__i __con mis embestidas mas fuertes que antes... _

_mi segundo aire hab__i__a llegado, pod__i__a sentir a shizuru desfalleser rasgu__ñ__andome los brazos, mientras que yo me mord__i__a el labio para no gritar al igual que ella hasta que llegamos al final del __e__xtasis... _

_-mhhhhhhhh!- _

_-mmhhhh!- _

_Quite mi mano para besarla entre tomadas de bocanadas de aire... _

_-ha, eso ha fue increíble- _

_-hay que volver haa a repetir- _

_-tienes haaa razón haa- _

_-te amo tanto Natsuki, perdóname- _

_-yo te amo shizuru, solo no te vuelvas a alejar as__i__ de mi- _

_-ya aprend__í__ la lecci__ó__n jaaaa- _

_-ahora que tal si nos quedamos un poco aqu__i__ mientras recuperamos fuerzas para irnos a ba__ñ__ar y dejarte al aeropuerto?- _

_-es buena idea pero siento que si sigo aqu__í__ acostada me dormiré as__í__ que vamos a ba__ñ__arnos- _

_-como diga mi reyna- _

_Tome aire y me levante con shizuru entre brazos para tener una ducha y alistarnos para que la fuese a llevar al aeropuerto... _

_No paso mucho tiempo para que vinieran a recogernos mai y mikoto quienes tambi__é__n se quer__í__an despedir de shizuru... _

_-esper__o__ y nos traigas algunos regalos shizuru-san-dec__í__a mikoto _

_-claro, nos veremos pronto y cuida bien de natsuki en el trabajo- _

_-si!- _

_-Mai cuida tambi__é__n de Natsuki y de los ni__ñ__os por favor- _

_-claro no te preocupes!, ve con cuidado- _

_-shizuru!, ya v__a__monos!- _

_-bueno nos vemos, natsuki te amo regresare pronto te amo much__i__simo entiendes?- _

_-yo te amo endemoniadamente - _

_-cuidalas si?- _

_-claro amor dejamelo a mi- _

_-vamos shizuru!- _

_-bueno... las extra__ñ__are!- _

_-oh cierto shizuru!- _

_-que pasa Mai?- _

_-ten- _

_-que es?- _

_-bueno se que a ti no te importa, y menos a nosotras que alguien te vea pero estar__a__s haciendo muchas cosas con gente importante y ya sabes como es la sociedad as__i__ que cuando vayas A una reuni__o__n importante pontelo es maquillaje de tu tono se que de por si no te gusta pero eso evitara que te vean mal entiendes?- _

_-eres muy amable Mai, gracias- _

_-para eso esta la familia no es cierto?- _

_-vámonos bubuzuke!- _

_-gracias Mai!, nos vemos!- alejándose _

_-te extra__ñ__are demasiado! Estar__e__ rodeada de ni__ñ__os malcriados!- haciendo referencia a mikoto y a mi _

_-oye!, a quien estas llamando malcriados?-le dije _

_-a ustedes dos no es obvio?- _

_-nao!?, que demonios haces aqu__i__!?- _

_-nao!, no espantes as__í__!- _

_-creí que ya la hab__í__an visto- _

_-obvio no pero que haces aquí no cre__í__ verte hasta mas al rato- _

_-lo mismo pens__e__ pero te estuve llamando o mas bien estuve llam__á__ndolas a ustedes tres y nadie contesta- _

_Dicho eso revisamos nuestros tel__é__fonos... _

_-no me di cuenta que estaba en silencio-decía Mai _

-_yo lo deje en la casa cargando- dec__í__a mikoto _

_-el mio no tiene pila, pero dinos que pasa- le dije _

_-tenemos que irnos al cuartel inmediatamente- _

_-que paso?- pregunto Mai preocupada _

_-al parecer han atacado mas pa__i__ses y hay mas rebeliones pero eso no es todo, lo peor de todo es que est__á__n capturando rehenes, as__í__ que muévanse- _

_-váyanse yo regresare a la casa con los ni__ñ__os- _

_-lo siento Mai y gracias- _

_-te amo Mai!-d__á__ndole un beso mikoto _

…...

-hee?, porque papi no vendrá?- preguntaba Aoi

-por que papi tiene que descansar pero los alcanzare después incluso puedo llegar antes que ustedes-

-descansar de que?- preguntaba akane

-de la espalda, dormí mal y me duele mucho-

-papa es una mala mentirosa, fue por nosotros verdad?- decia aoi

-que?, no claro que no, solo que su padre tiene que descansar de unas heridas que le hicieron hace años en combate, así que no se preocupen vayan con sus tías hermanos y mamá, yo los alcanzare después si?-

-no!, nosotros nos quedaremos con papa verdad akane?-

-si!, hasta que se sienta mejor, además no te sentirás sola?, siempre has estado con nosotros-

No pude evitar abrazarlos son un amor...

-gracias pero estare bien, ustedes vayan a divertirse en el transcurso, aquí no habrá nada entretenido que hacer-

-no!-

-que esta pasando?, Aoi akane?-

-shizuru, pues..-

-mamá!, nos podemos quedar con papá?, hasta que se recupere?-

-si mamá!, por favor!-

-les dije que no pero insisten que en querer quedarse-

-quieren mucho a su papá no es cierto?, tanto para cuidarla?-

Sus expresiones de confusion decision por parte de aoi y akane fueron realmente lindas que quise abrazarlos pero no podía meterme en su decisión final...

-si!- dijeron ambos

-entonces se pueden quedar a cuidarlo por mi?, seria de gran ayuda ya que a mi no me dejo hacerlo-

Sacando su lado dramatico mi mujer por que no se de donde saco un pañuelo para "detener una lagrima"...

-déjanos a papá a nosotros!-

-muy bien pero deben de no molestarlo mucho entendieron?, vendrá Youko sensei para que la revise-

-si!-

-bueno entonces por lo menos acompáñennos hasta el barco si?-

-sii!-

-bien vamos-

...

_Hab__i__amos llegado al cuartel despu__e__s de habernos cambiado en el coche ya que Nao fue precavida y trajo nuestros uniformes, entramos a la sala de conferencia y ah__i__ se encontraba almirantes, generales y generales del aire a lo mucho unas 30 personas junto con nuestros segundos al mando y por su puesto, ni mas ni menos que el primer ministro, no sentamos en nuestro respectivo lugar para que empezar__a__ a hablar... _

_-lamento el traerlos a estas horas de la ma__ñ__ana pero me acaban de informar por parte de la ONU que hubo otro atentado terrorista y con este llevamos 7 en todo el mundo, y a su vez empiezan a hacerse mas revueltas rebeliones aparentando que s un ataque terrorista un maldito caos la verdad y la raz__o__n por la cual los vine a llamar es que no est__a__n pidiendo que mandemos a nuestros mejores soldados para apaciguar la rebeli__o__n en ciertos pa__i__ses atacados, pero mas que nada es para proteger a los m__á__ximos líderes de tales, as__í__ que no ser__á__n los __ú__nicos-_

_-pero primer ministro si mandamos a mas de los nuestros que pasara con la seguridad del país- dec__í__a un general _

_-se que sera peligroso, y por eso se cancelaran los vuelos a cualquier parte del pa__i__s, y mundo como tambi__e__n barcos , solo los nuestros podr__a__n est__a__r en el aire y mar en lo que se termina todo esto- _

_-se__ñ__or se puede saber que pa__a__ses mas se han sumado al ataque terrorista?- _

_-aparte de EUA, Inglaterra, __a__frica, Alemania, suecia, son Par__i__s e ir__a__n- _

_-se__ñ__or por lo menos saben quienes son?, o donde se encuentran?- pregunt__o__ un almirante _

_-no, fue tan repentino el ataque hecho por diferentes partes tanto a__e__reo en aviones como terrestres, tenemos la sensaci__o__n y eso nos ha comunicado la ONU que puede que tengan un peque__ñ__o grupo de terroristas en cada pa__i__s, seguimos sin poder saber que buscan o que quieren, pero por ahora tenemos que ayudar a quien lo necesite, quedo claro?, alguna otra pregunta?- _

_-y que medidas se tomaran aqu__i__ se__ñ__or?- _

_-no podemos hacer mucho pero en lo que respecta del vuelo entradas al pa__i__s y para salidas sera revisado minusiosamente mientras que se har__a__ un toque de queda, habr__a__ vigilancia y tropas rondando por todo el pa__i__s si es necesario, asi que solamente limitense a saber quienes enviaran para ayudar, en 3 horas saldr__á__n los que tengan que ser enviados eso es todo- _

_Despu__e__s de ello salimos de la sala dirigi__e__ndonos a nuestra base a cargo, nao por su parte ya hab__i__a llamado a los soldados de nuestro pelot__o__n junto con sus expedientes... _

_-cuantos necesitamos?- _

_-por lo menos cinco- _

_-saluden ya!- _

_Al haber hecho acto de presencia los solados nos saludaron... _

_-descansen ya!- les dije- como ver__a__n y sabr__a__n de la situaci__o__n nos han pedido que mandemos a cierto tanto de soldados para hacer misiones de protecci__o__n y rescate alguien se ofrece?, solo necesitamos 5 valientes- _

_Era la mejor forma para mi el saber quien esta dispuesto o no a ir a una "guerra", en mi caso no he estado en ninguna pero hice misiones secretas y tambien como la de ellos contra el narcotr__a__fico, trata de blancas, armas era similar a la guerra siempre te disparan y tienes suerte de salir ileso o no, gracias a los dioses nunca me paso nada pero si me toc__o__ ver mucha sangre y muertes mientras tenia que servir no es gran diferencia solo que puedes morir en un pa__í__s diferente.. _

_-yo se__ñ__or!- _

_-tu nombre y grado?- _

_-miyamura daichi,cabo! Se__ñ__or!- _

_-bien alguien mas?- _

_-hori kyoko, cabo se__ñ__or!- _

_\- midoriya izumi, soldado de primera, se__ñ__or!- _

_-sawamura mio!, sargento de primera, se__ñ__or!- _

_-miyanaga nana, soldado de primera, se__ñ__or!- _

_\- muy bien soldados vayan por sus cosas y los ver__e__ aqu__i__ en 3 horas y los dem__a__s se preparan para salir a la ciudad alístense estar__á__n de guardia, pueden retirase- _

_-por un momento cre__í__ que me pedirías que escogiera- _

_-yo igual pero quien quisisera ir a salavar a alguien que ni conoce aunque fuese por la ONU, y mas si no sabes que es lo que pasa en este maldito mundo pero supongo que as__i __es esto vámonos-_

…...

-bien ya que aun no viene para aca youko que hacemos?, tienen hambre?-

-si!-

-pues a comer!-

-podemos comer lo que queramos?-

-ammm solo que no se entere su madre despues remplazaremos las provisiones les parece?-

-si!-

...

_Despu__e__s de haber enviado a los solados a cargo ten__i__amos que lidiar con la dem__a__s ayuda puede que no se vea tan ajetreado como uno piensa pero gracias a esos ataques mas lugares est__a__n siendo descontrolados algunos ven en beneficio por las armas, para sus experimentos con nuevas cosas que les queda esta situaci__o__n como anillo al dedo pens__e__ que la tercera guerra mundial se deber__i__a a la pelea del agua algo mas importante saben, pero no, un grupo de no se cuantos logro invadir pa__i__ses lanzar bombas y hacerlas, que pronto empezaron a creer que fue un enemigo pero no, porque tambi__e__n paso en otros lugares, aunque debo de aceptar fue bastante listo el hecho de que despu__e__s haber detonado bombas aun no hace acto de presencia el causante, puesto que si lo hacia seria mas f__a__cil saber donde esta y as__i__ poder lidiar con el... _

_-me pregunto cuando terminara esto- le dije a nao mientras est__a__bamos tomando un respiro _

_\- lo más pesado es lo de la marina en atender a los heridos y demas- _

_-me pregunto donde estar__á__ ese maldito- _

_-eso es lo mas peligroso de todo pero nos est__a__n dando informaci__o__n forence sobre los explosivos, los cuales est__a__n hechos de cosas sencillas que en todo el mundo puede haber- _

_-no crees que sea conveniente el revisar si alguien tiene armas en gran masa?- _

_-no seria mala idea pero sabes cuanto tiempo tardaremos en encontrar eso?, y si desaparece si se entera?, lo __u__nico que podemos hacer es lidiar con el desorden que nos manda la ONU y esperar a que ese sujeto haga su entrada de mas que diva- _

_-pens__e__ que era listo pero es listo o en verdad es muy imb__e__cil el estar haciendo enojar a los dem__a__s pa__i__ses por que aun no han hecho nada aqu__i__ pero me esta cansando todas estas tonter__i__as de estar esperando a su ataque al azar, por lo menos crees que tenga un ejercito o que demonios sea? A de tener mucho dinero o influencias o no se- _

_-_estas pensando en demasiadas cosas cachorro solo piensa en tu trabajo yo me encargare de lo demas asi que apúrate para ir a casa-

-tienes razón mientras no le pase nada a mi familia-

...

Habamos desayunado aoi, akane y yo comida chatarra se que no fue una mejor opcion pero jamas en mi vida me resulto bien hacer la comida, pero que tiene de malo comer, galletas, pan, papas con comida que sobro, eso sabe bueno, puede que lo unico que pudimos preparar bien mis hijos y yo fueron los sandwich de jamon con queso y papas de limon, chile, saladas, etc. Aunque sabiamos que nos daria de nuevo hambre pero en lo que se nos bajaba la comida nos habiamos sentado en el sofa para ver la tele que bueno que el sofa se convertia en cama asi los tres estaríamos cómodos disfrutando de los aperitivos...

-y díganme después de la película que quieren hacer?-

-papá no seria mejor que esperaremos a youko-sensei?- me decia akane

...ding dong...

-hablando del diablo- dije mientras me paraba para abrir la puerta

-Natsuki, siento la demora, como te sientes?-

-tranquila tampoco es que me vaya a morir-

-eso lo dire yo asi que vamos-

-Youko-sensei!- abrazaron los niños a Youko

-vaya!, pero si son Aoi- chan y akane-chan-

-oh cierto los demas se fueron en crucero por parte del trabajo de shizuru, ya sabes que no puede tomar aviones por su actual estado-

-si!, y nosotros cuidaremos de papá!-

-vaya les han dejado una misión muy importante no es cierto?-

-si!-

-bueno entonces sepamos que le pasa a papá para que les diga que tienen que hacer y lo cuiden esta bien?-

-si!-

-bueno entonces vayamos a donde estaban-

Nos dirigimos al sofá cama mientras me sentaba...

-dime que paso exactamente? Y quítate la camiseta por favor-

-pues me dormí mal y cuando...-

Cuando me habia quitado la playera mis hijos se quedaron asombrados notando todas las cicatrices ya sea pequeñas y grandes y uno que otro tatuaje...pero solo se limitaron a ver mientras Youko me revisaba...

-y cuando quise moverme sentí la molestia-

-en donde fue la molestia?-

-las costillas-

-entonces acuéstate-

Me acoste y mis hijos aun viendome no se que clase de mirada seria pero estaban callados senti un pequeño dolor que me hizo volver a ver a youko...

-si te dolió bastante-

-entonces?-

\- no note que estuviese la placa fuera de su lugar o algo por el estilo solo fue el dolor del momento pero aun asi te dare medicina para el dolor, recuerda que no debes de pelear innecesariamente-

-si lo se solo que creo que me di en el punto correcto de la placa-

-bien entonces voltéate te revisare lo demás-

Me volvi a levantar solo para detenerme antes de acostarme mire a mis hijos que aun no decian nada pero tome un respiro no habia nada de malo en ello, esto no fue culpa de ellos...

Nunca me gusto que se preocupen por mi pero es inevitable ademas hasta que muera las tendre... me acoste para que youko sensei solo viera la unica cicatriz enorme que abarcaba casi toda mi espalda del lado izquierdo mientras dejaba ver otros tatuajes...

...

_Hab__i__an pasado dos meses del ultimo ataque "terrorista" aun segu__i__amos sin ningun cambio tan importante pero eso no significaba que bajaramos la guardia no pod__i__amos hacerlo, pero para no causar tanto estr__e__s en Jap__o__n decidimos que solo se har__a__n rondas en las noches por el toque de queda no obstante se hab__i__a revisado varios almacenes, astilleros y dem__a__s por si algo incongruente habia, pero hasta ahora nada... _

_Pero no significaba que el trabajo seria menos... _

_-ahora si matare a ese hijo de perra! Hasta cuando se terminara todo este maldito papeleo!- _

_-hasta que desaparezcan todos los distrubios que hay en todos esos paises que necesitan quien los rescate o no lo se- _

_Iba a decir algo pero el sonido de mi celular me distrajo, era shizuru haci__e__ndome una v__i__deo llamada... _

_-hola! Amor! Como estas?- _

_-ara mi Natsuki, veo que no te está yendo bien- _

_Me mire s__ó__lo para ver mi apariencia y estaba hecho un caos... _

_-lo siento solo que bueno el papeleo me está matando- _

_-entonces aun no hay nada?- _

_-si y esto me esta sacando de quicio, pero dime como esta todo por haya? - _

_-bien, un d__i__a de estos los traer__e__ para ac__a__ y vean este hermoso lugar- _

_-ya quiero que termine esto para poder pedir mis vacaciones- _

_En eso alguien toca la puerta sin esperar respuesta... _

_-se__ñ__or!, se le solicita a usted y a su segundo al mando ahora mismo en la sala de conferencias!- _

_-muy bien soldado ahora vamos- volv__i__ mi mirada a la de shizuru preocupada- amor tranquila te hablare despu__e__s si?, conf__í__a en mi no tardo te amo- _

_-yo te amo- _

_Despu__e__s de escucharla responder colgu__e__ y nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencia... _

_-muy bien ya que estamos todos presentes, ir__e__ directo al grano como ver__a__n en la pantalla nos han enviado estas im__a__genes mostr__a__ndonos por lo menos lo que podemos llamar los causantes- _

_Nos mostraban en las im__a__genes algo borrosas soldados con uniformes negros y frangas de color naranja fosforescente realmente diferentes... _

_-como veran y como he de mencionar ese tipo de uniforme no es perteneciente a alg__u__n pa__i__s ya que han sido vistos tanto por los pa__i__ses que fueron atacados que ahora se esta desatando enfrentamiento con estos mismos y siendo ayuda de para los rebeldes y atacando a dem__a__s pa__i__ses, no sabemos de donde vinieron, o como llegaron pero esto esta por irsenos de las manos- _

_-entonces que hay que hacer?-preguntaba un almirante _

_-antes de haberlos llamado tuve una conferencia con los dem__a__s representantes de cada pa__i__s, y cada uno de nuestros mejores expertos en inform__a__tica, y dem__a__s est__a__n haciendo lo posible para poder saber el paradero del causante, no obstante alguno de ellos han sido detendidos por alta traici__o__n, as__i__ que ahora estamos esperando respuestas pero nada as__i__ que...- _

_Iba a seguir hablando el primer ministro pero un soldado interrumpi__ó__... _

_-siento el interrumpir pero nos ha llegado nueva informaci__o__n estamos siendo atacados en diferentes partes del pa__i__s iniciando con matsue y va subiendo con fukui, niigata, akita y por ultimo hokkaido, iniciaron con ataques submarinos de largo alcance, tardaran algo en llegar a la costa pero como el ataque fue repentino no estamos en condiciones para atacar se__ñ__or- _

_-Entonces que se desplieguen y que las fuerzas de las dem__a__s regiones ayuden y cazen a esos bastardos!- _

_me levante enojada y por la simple raz__o__n que cerca de fukui estaba kyoto y en kyoto viven los padres de shizuru... _

_-tranquilícese general kruger!- _

_-entonces que pretende hacer primer ministro a que vengan a matarlo? O quien sabe los dioses hacer esos bastardos que ya me tienen hasta el gorro- _

_-en eso tiene raz__o__n el general kruger, que tenemos que hacer?, esperar a que esa bola de gente que mas parece un culto sin cerebro nos venga a patear el trasero?. Debemos de detenerlos antes de que salgan heridos los civiles- dec__i__a el almirante tezuka_

_Empezaban a hablar entre ellos como viejas antes de poner una soluci__o__n... _

_-se__ñ__ores silencio!- dec__i__a el primer ministro- esta bien har__e__ lo que pide general kruger asi que usted estar__a__ al mando ya que tiene dos t__i__tulos y es el mas apropiado entonces diga que hacer- _

_-pero es muy joven!- dec__i__a un general ya algo viejo no recuerdo su nombre-aunque sea hija de saeko y ryuuji kruger no podemos permitirnoslo- _

_-tiene raz__o__n no podemos dejar el pa__i__s en sus manos hay mejores personas para estas situaciones- dec__i__a un almirante-sera mejor que los llamen- _

_El que mensionen a mis padres me sacaba de quicio si fueron de lo mejor de lo mejor y uno que otro de aqu__i__ presente sabia como era y como soy ahora no era raro que aun desconf__i__en de mis habilidades pero no por ello tengo que mostrarles de lo que soy capaz solo busco mi inter__e__s propio y esa raz__o__n es mi familia no pienso dejar que esto se me salga de las manos ni dejar que alguien extranjero se meta y haga un caos o peor aun llegue a mi casa... _

_-escuchenme bien se__ñ__oritas mientras ustedes est__a__n perdiendo el tiempo hablando como viejas lavanderas cont__a__ndose el chisme del d__i__a hay alguien que esta haya afuera dirigi__e__ndose para ac__a__ que ni siquiera sabemos en cuanto tiempo estar__a__n pisando nuestro pa__i__s con quien sabe cuanta gente de quien sabe que pa__i__s, as__i__ que dejense de tonter__i__as- _

_-tiene raz__o__n el general y almirante kruger as__i__ que que hay que hacer?- dec__i__a el primer ministro dejando callados a los dem__a__s presentes _

_-ya he avisado a los dem__a__s generales, almirantes y generales del aire de cada regi__o__n que esten al pendiente mientras env__i__an refuerzos a las zonas afectadas-decia Nao _

_-bien, tambi__e__n quiero que mandes a un peque__ñ__o grupo de aviones caza y que vigilen, si ven a un avi__o__n desconocido o lo que vuele cerca de Jap__o__n destruyanlo no vamos a tentarnos el corazon los civiles son lo mas importante, tambien quiero que envies un peque__ñ__o grupo de submarinos que pueda cubrir la zona con el radar por si algo viene hacia aca, as__i__ que primer ministro haga un comunicado a los civiles de que busquen refugio lejos de los cuarteles y del mar, y que los soldados sigan patrullando las calles, quedo claro?- _

_-usted no pierde el tiempo verdad kruger?- dec__i__a el primer ministro _

_-detestamos perder el tiempo primer ministro as__i__ que haga de una vez lo que le ped__i__ y cualquier cosa que pase avisenme de inmediato, eso es todo- le conteste _

...

-papá...-

-sí que sucede?-

-porque tienes todas esas marcas?-

-he?-

-es normal que ya no se acuerden de haberlas visto antes- me decía Youko mientras seguía tocando mi espalda

-es porque fui atacada por sujetos malos-

-he!?-

-si, hace tiempo, como recordaran soy miembro del ejército y mi deber es servir a mi pais, tanto como ayudar a otros cuando me necesiten-

-cuando!?-

-quienes!?-

-iremos a patear traseros nadie toca a papá a excepción de mamá!-

-jajajajajajaja-

Youko y yo nos hechamos a reir pero como no hacerlo tenian razon la unica que me dejaria recibir un golpe en seco era de mi mujer aunque hace tiempo habia recibido uno de haruka pero se lo devolví... mientras los devuelva todo perfecto...

-estamos hablando enserio!- haciendo puchero Aoi

-papá tonto!- dándome un golpe en la cabeza

-lo sentimos chicos pero tienen razon la unica que me puede tocar es su madre y gracias pero no tiene que hacerlo, entienden?, eso fue hace tiempo, ademas no me incomodan ya que me hacen recordar que ustedes mi familia son lo mejor que me a Pasado tanto como para recibir un sin fin de ataques solo para regresar a casa y saber que cada uno de ustedes están en casa a salvo y sin ningún rasguño-

-pero nosotros queremos proteger a papá-

-vaya Natsuki tienes hijos muy protectores es raro ver eso-

-verdad?, pero soy yo quien debe dar la vida por ellos no ellos por mi asi que estaré bien niños-

...

_Despu__e__s de haber dejado en claro mi superioridad de liderazgo y de que ayuden en mantener en orden el pais, llame a los padres de shizuru, he de mencionar que no nos llevamos ni una pizca de bien, pero no era momento de estar peleando por ello... _

_-la residencia fujino con quien desea hablar?- _

_-si amm soy kruger se encontrar__á__n los se__ñ__ores fujino?- _

_-sí, permítame- _

_-... que quieres kruger?, por fin dejaras a mi hija?- _

_-no le hable por eso, y aun as__i__ no la dejar__i__a, le habl__e__ por que como sabr__a__ hay atentados en todo el mundo el caso aqu__i__ es que fukui fue atacada y tampoco se si vendr__a__n mas ataques por lo que quisiera que vinieran a tokio en mi casa por su seguridad- _

_-estás loca?, quien te puso al mando- _

_-se__ñ__or solo lo hago por que son los padres de mi esposa, y no me interesa su seguridad a excepci__o__n de su esposa a decir verdad, pero shizuru los ama as__i__ que solo tendr__a__ una oportunidad y estoy arriesgando mi puesto por hacer esta clase de cosas asi que enviare un veh__i__culo por ustedes si lo rechaza usted, deje que la se__ñ__ora venga y usted tendr__a__ que buscar refugio eso es todo por que no quiero correr ning__u__n riesgo, nos vemos- _

_Le colgu__e__ por fin le hab__i__a hablado al padre de shizuru sin pelos en la lengua aunque puede que muera pero eso lo veremos despu__e__s... _

_-nao, alg__ú__n cambio?- _

_-no ninguno, apenas salieron los caza y los submarinos est__a__n siendo dirigidos por mikoto- _

_-buena idea y que pasa con el primer ministro?- _

_-en estos momentos esta avisando a los civiles- _

_-y lo de las bases?, los refugiados?- _

_-a los refugiados siguen a salvo, las bases apenas estamos recuperando la comunicaci__o__n y eso gracias a los cuarteles de las dem__a__s regiones- _

_-entonces solo falta esperar verdad?- _

_-si- _

_-crees que ataquen?- _

_-viendo la situaci__o__n no lo se pero los puertos est__a__n siendo vigilados no pasara ni se mover__a__ nada sin que lo sepas - _

_-perfecto- _

_O eso quer__i__a pensar por que de nuevo llegaba el soldado quien nos hab__í__a dicho sobre los ataques... _

_-general kruger tenemos una llamada por parte de la ONU y representantes de esta, est__á__n solicitando al primer ministro- _

_-el primer ministro esta dando el informe as__i__ que yo tomare la llamada- _

_-pe-pero se__ñ__or- _

_-soldado acaso esta dudando?- _

_-no se__ñ__or!- _

_-entonces que espera- _

_-enseguida- _

_Aun segu__i__a en la sala de conferencias voltee a ver la pantalla junto con nao mientras aparec__i__an varias personas... _

_-donde esta el primer ministro?- (en ingles) _

_-que está diciendo?- _

_-dice que donde esta el primer ministro- me contesto el soldado _

_-entonces eres el traductor, dile que el primer ministro esta ocupado pero yo estoy a cargo que esta pasando?- _

_El chico lo tradujo mientras recib__í__amos respuesta... _

_-es de confianza?- decia uno de los hombres en pantalla igual en ingles _

_-pregunta si es de confianza se__ñ__or-me dec__í__a el soldado _

_-supongo que no hay opci__ó__n, env__í__a los datos nao- _

_-si- _

_-diles que les acabo de enviar mi expediente- _

_En otras ocasiones es bueno tener el apellido kruger pero eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasi__ó__n ... _

_-kruger?- dec__i__an todos los presentes haciendo entiende que era mas que de confianza- sentimos lo sucedido, pero nos acaban de informar que hay un esp__i__a en sus lineas el cual pudo haber movido los hilos para ser blancos f__a__ciles al ataque no solo de su pa__i__s sino que de otros pa__i__ses donde se est__a__n aparecieron mas de esos soldados extra__ñ__os- _

_-y que dijo soldado?-le pregunte _

_-que se lamenta lo sucedido por no confiar en usted y que han atacado a otros paises provocando mas enfrentamientos entre los soldados y soldados enemigos- _

_-digale que si necesita que enviemos mas refuerzos, por que nosotros ya estamos tomando medias- _

_-por el momento no, pero hemos terminado de investigar y creemos donde esta su paradero o por lo menos uno de los cabecillas y quisi__e__ramos que se encargue usted personalmente de una misi__o__n que puede hacer que acabe todo este alboroto o por lo menos una parte de el - dec__i__a el representante de la ONU _

_-soldado?- _

_-dice que seria bueno que usted mandara algunas tropas a donde atacaron, y resguardar la paz mientras siguen buscando al culpable se__ñ__or- _

_-digale que esta bien que mande las coordenadas, si es todo despidalos- _

_La pantalla volvi__o__ a quedarse en negro despu__e__s de la traducci__o__n del soldado... _

_-bien soldado llame al almirante mikoto y digale que mande un buque hacia la direcci__o__n dada y digale que el vaso de agua tiene basura- _

_Despu__e__s de haberle dicho eso salio con algo de duda en lo __u__ltimo que le dije, cree que soy imb__e__cil y no se ingles?, en la __u__nica persona en la que confi__o__ esta aun lado mio... _

_-nao...- _

_-si, ya lo tengo, sera detenido al termino de que mueva los hilos, y me han mandado la direcci__o__n de donde se supone que esta la cabecilla- _

_-bien actuaremos despu__e__s de que lo arresten y le saquen todo a ese imb__e__cil, no puedo creer que el ministro sea igual de idiota bueno que puedo esperar de el- _

...

Mis hijos aun seguian viendo lo que me hacia youko sensei hasta que por fin termino...

-Muy bien he terminado de checarte y a pesar del malestar de las costillas todo está bien ya puedes ponerte la camiseta-

-sensei en verdad no tiene nada verdad?- preguntaba akane

-porque lo preguntas akane-chan-

-sabemos que aun somos niños pero mamá nos pidia que cuidasemos a papá entonces por favor no nos oculte la verdad- decia aoi

-niños que sucede?- pregunte

-es que queremos afrontar las consecuencias nosotros fuimos quienes lastimamos a papá por saltar encima de ella y no queremos que nada le pase!, es nuestra papá!, y no queremos perderla!-

Los niños empezaron a llorar y por una parte me senta realmente mal por haberlos preocupado, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo...

-con que fue eso- decía Youko

-vengan con papá, ya no lloren, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada, mas bien fui yo por ser tan imprudente-

Se acercaron a mi timidamente pero los obligue a acercarse con mi abrazo sintiendo sus lagrimas y sus voces entrecortadas pidiendome disculpas... y no pararon de llorar hasta que se quedaron dormidos...

...

_Ya ten__i__amos bajo custodia a todas las ratas ahora solamente hacia falta saber quien era el l__i__der, por mi parte ya me hab__i__a puesto mi uniforme para salir a sacar por lo menos un poco de mi enojo contra los imb__e__ciles que se atrevieron a quitar la paz a mi familia y por hacerme trabajar con todos esos informes... _

_-nao ayúdame a ponerme esta cosa de la ONU en el brazo- _

_-estas tan estresada que ni siquiera puedes ponerte la banda?- _

_-solo estoy ansiosa- _

_-lo se, ya esta, partir__a__ el helic__o__ptero en 10 minutos que mas necesitas cachorro- _

_-mantenme informada con lo de los padres de shizuru, dile a Mai que no se preocupe todo estar__a__ bien, que llegaran los padres de shizurua la casa si vez que sale algo mal vas directo a casa por Mai y los ni__ñ__os entendiste?- caminando hacia el helic__o__ptero y tomando mi mochila _

_-sí, algo más cachorro?- _

_-tienes permiso de hacer todo lo que quieras para sacarles la informaci__ó__n a esos bastardos!- _

_Me sonri__o__ con forma de satisfacci__o__n eso significaba que esa informaci__o__n no tardar__i__a demasiado en llegarme... ya que al lugar que iba tardar__i__a una hora en llegar y ese lugar era mongolia el __u__nico problema es que me tardar__i__a en llegar a donde se encuentra el objetivo pero no tendr__i__a problema con el transporte... _

_-cachorro me escuchas aquí rojo me escuchas?, cambio- _

_-si aquí cachorro que sucede rojo?- _

_-los paquetes han llegado a casa- _

_-bien sabes de algo mas?- _

_-no pero ya casi cuál es tu posici__ó__n?- _

_-ya estoy viendo tierra a unos 25 minutos, algo mas?- _

_-la bandera significa libertad, buena suerte cambio y fuera- _

_-buena suerte a ti también, cambio y fuera- _

_Tuve que saltar del helicoptero, la misi__o__n era secreta tanto que solo pocas personas sab__i__an y me ayudar__i__an con esto tuve que nadar hasta la costa, al llegar a tierra revise la bandera de la ONU que ahi tenia el numero de canal seguro para que me pueda hablar con libertad nao... _

_\- busco a caperucita roja o la ara__ñ__a?-_

_hablaba por el inercomunicador esperando respuesta de nao y veia mi alrededor _

_-encontraste a la ara__ñ__a- _

_-he llegado a tierra me dirigo a mi transporte, ha pasado algo?- _

_-solo donde estan los demas causantes pero no el lider, esperamos que los cabecillas que capturen se atrevan a hablar, todos tienen el maldito cerebro lavado- _

_-me lo imagine, como esta Mai y los ni__ñ__os?- _

_-bien aun no ha pasado nada, solo que tienes quejas de tu suegro de que ya tienen hijos sin avisar- _

_-si?, bueno sabes que no me gustan las reglas- _

_-lo s__e__, por lo pronto es todo te llamare si algo mas pasa entendido?- _

_-sí, gracias, nos vemos- _

_Tome mi veh__í__culo emprendiendo mi camino hacia el objetivo... _

_Tarde 3 d__i__as en llegar al objetivo sin casi descanso no hab__i__a mucho en el progreso de quien era el l__i__der de todo este ajetreo pero el hecho de que las ratas siguieran hablando era mejor que nada ya que las rebeliones empezaron a disminuir, junto con las cabecillas y tarde o temprano estar__a__ haciendo tonter__i__as el lider por sus planes fallidos... o eso fue lo que pens__e__... _

_-nao me escuchas cambio- _

_-que sucede?, has llegado?- _

_-si, diles a los de la ONU que capturen ya a esos y empiecen a sacarles enserio la informaci__o__n por que est__a__n apunto de atacar de nuevo no se si aqu__i__ mismo o no se a donde pero veo mucho movimiento y muchas armas- _

_-bien- _

_-te llamare cuando tenga mas informaci__ó__n- _

_Mi __u__nico objetivo era el lider al mando de aqu__i__ pero con todo esto era mejor deshacerme de todas esas armas ya despu__e__s llamaria al ejercito local para que se encargue de lo dem__a__s... _

_Ya estaba a dentro de la base enemiga tuve que matar a unos cuantos solo por que tenia que pasar desapercibida y poner los explosivos en las municiones que tenian, me encontraba ya a unos metros del objetivo no fue dif__i__cil llegar a el pero desgraciadamente ya no pod__i__a seguir en cubierto si queria atrapar al sujeto _

_ya tenia al imbecil que necesitaba pero hubo disparos antes de que me diera cuenta de que ya todos los de ah__i__ me ten__i__an a la mira as__i__ que solo noquee al tipo y lo cargue mientras las explosiones se detonaban uno tras otro confundiendo al enemigo por los pelos me salve antes de que me hicieran queso cheddar ah__i__ dentro, tome de nuevo mi motocicleta para dirigirme a un lugar despejado donde pueda sacarle la informaci__o__n... _

_-nao me escuchas?, nao- _

_-aqui estoy he perdido por unos instantes la comunicaci__o__n pero dime que ha pasado cachorro lo has conseguido?- _

_\- si y quisiera que llamaras al ejercito de mong__o__lia para que vayan a arrestrar a los que queden de ah__i__, en un par de horas te llamare para decirte que informaci__o__n nueva he conseguido- _

_-está bien-_

_Me dirig__i__a a una especie de caba__ñ__a abandonada que hab__i__a encontrado en las a fueras del lugar de donde estaba la base enemiga, era un lugar amplio pero me ayudaria un poco amarre al sujeto de sus manos y piernas a una silla mientras que empezaba a hacer una fogata, era bueno el lugar por que ten__i__an la estufa que utilizaba madera y ollas a la antiguo por suerte tambien habia agua de lluvia en unos de los recipientes de ahi pero empec__e__ a sentir malestar en mi espalda y piernas d__a__ndome cuenta que tenia un par de balas en el cuerpo me las saque y vende para despu__é__s iniciar mi trabajo... _

_-hey bella durmiente despierta!- le hab__i__a despertado con mi navaja caliente que hab__i__a puesto en las llamas en la pierna _

_-aggghh!- _

_al momento de gritar tome de su cabeza y lo sumergi en la cubeta de agua no queria que por sus gritos fuese descubierta para despu__é__s sacarlo _

_-Dime quien es tu l__i__der- habl__a__ndole en ruso primero sin quitar la navaja de su pierna _

_-Te pregunte que quien es tu l__í__der!- ahora habl__á__ndole en chino _

_-agh!- _

_met__i__ completamente la navaja en su pierna mientras otra vez callaba el grito en el agua y despu__e__s sacarlo _

_-veo que tienes agallas para no atreverte a no contestar, he?-ahora le hablaba en su lenguaje mongol-pero es mala idea dime quien mas esta involucrado y tu l__í__der ahora!-_

_saque el cuchillo solo para enterrárselo en la otra pierna _

_-aghhhhh- iba a ahogarlo de nuevo pero me detuve al momento de que sedio- esta, Esta bien, ha, yo no conozco al l__i__der pero tengo informaci__o__n de los dem__a__s tal vez alguno de ellos sepa- respirando con dificultad- _

_-eso fue f__a__cil pero dime una cosa como es posible que sigas a alguien sin siquiera saber quien es- _

_-yo solo quiero la libertad de mi pa__i__s de este sistema que le besa el trasero a los rusos, gracias al presidente y nos prometieron libertad- _

_-ya veo no se como viven pero quisiera saber quienes atacaron Jap__ó__n sabes de eso?- _

_-no, solo que cuando atacamos recibimos una llamada con una orden de a donde atacar y eso, no sabemos nada de anticipacion- _

_-dime algo, si ahora que ya no estas en la base hay alguien m__a__s que le indique a tu supuesto l__í__der que has sido raptado o el lugar aniquilado?- _

_-no que yo sepa- _

_-no te han enviado de sus tropas?- _

_-la ultima vez que nos llamo fue el dia de ayer diciendo que llegar__i__an de sus tropas a ayudarnos a aniquilar al presidente- _

_-dime una __u__ltima cosa quieres que tu pa__i__s sufra por la violencia que crear__a__s con esos sujetos solo por el mal gobierno?- _

_-es la __u__nica forma de salvar al pa__i__s de la tiran__i__a del presidente- _

_-y si te dijera que puedo hacer que le quiten la presidencia a ese sujeto a cambio de tu ayuda?, lo tomas o lo dejas?- _

_-si puede hacer eso con gusto lo har__e__ ya no quiero que se derrame mas sangre- _

_-te doy mi palabra de que lo haré- _

_soltandolo y cur__a__ndole las heridas mientras le avisaba a Nao del siguiente plan que seria suplantar a los rebeldes por agentes del ejercito molgon apretando que todo estaba bien antes de la llegada de los refuerzos y que aquel tipo nos ayudar__i__a a cambio si nosotros le ayud__a__bamos con el presidente a dejar su puesto... _

_-bien te quedo claro el plan?- le dec__í__a al chico _

_-si- _

_-esta bien, he de advertirte que cualquier cosa que hagas distinta sin avisar estar__á__s muerto y tu pa__í__s junto contigo, qued__o__ claro?- _

_-si- _

_Arranque mi motocicleta para ir a mi siguiente objetivo... _

_-nao estas ah__i__?- _

_-si cachorro ya he investigado con los demas de la ONU a los sujetos que me diste-_

_El sujeto Me hab__i__a dado una lista de seis personas con los que hab__i__a enviado cargamentos de armas a los pa__i__ses cercanos... _

_-son los mismos que ya ten__í__an?- _

_-solo tres de los seis, pero ya han sido apenas capturados, en tu mochila puse un mapamundi tu siguiente objetivo sera ir nepal- _

_-tardare en llegar casi como dos semanas- _

_-lo se pero eres la mas cercana de los dem__a__s por lo cual tomaras un avi__o__n comercial, tardaras menos tiempo esa es tu ventaja por haber hecho que nos ayuden, nadie sabr__a__ que vas o que haya algo malo, en fin es tu decisi__o__n de todas maneras tendras un boleto listo en cualquier momento- _

_-mientras que alguno de esos tipos sea el l__i__der no puedo quejarme, esta bien ir__e__ al aeropuerto-colgando _

...

Pasaron las horas y mis hijos aun estaban dormidos encima de mi hasta que empecé a sentir sus movimientos..

-hola, descansaron?-

-pa, tengo hambre-decía Aoi

-yo quiero...-acurrucandose mas en mi akane- pizza o una cajita feliz-

-cierto ya es algo tarde esta bien vamos, pero tienen que levantarse e ir por sus abrigos-

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero fueron a ponerse algo mas abrigador...

...

_no paso mucho tiempo de nuevo para que llegara de nuevo a tierra pero el problema venia aqu__i__, estaban siendo muy cuidadosos con los extranjeros o personas extra__ñ__as por suerte m__i__a hab__i__a dejado mis armas ya que podria conseguir armas con los que le quite a los de aqu__i__ el problema era que si me deten__i__an me pediran un pasaporte el cual no tenia ni siquiera sabia como seria saliendo del aeropuerto y lo tan grave de la situaci__o__n... _

_Me sent__e__ en uno de los tan pocos asientos que hab__i__a lejos de la gente y d__a__ndome el panorama que necesitaba sacando mi celular para aparentar que estaba hablando con alguien... _

_-bueno, cielo?, me escuchas?- _

_-si te escucho que sucede cachorro- _

_-me acaban de arruinar el vuelo __**estoy detenida**__ por el mal tiempo y no creo __**poder llegar a mi destino**__ a tiempo- _

_-crees que puedas salir sin hacer mucho escandalo?, hay civiles?- _

_-lo se yo tambi__e__n te extra__ñ__o pero __**no creo que pueda llegar tan lejos**__ tomando otro vuelo, __**no se que pase en este lugar **__le dije a la que vende boletos si tenia alg__u__n espacio para mi __**pero no, no hay muchos**__ vuelos que vayan para haya- _

_-espera me esta llegando informaci__o__n de india, por parte del equipo estadounidense que esta llegando justo ahora puede que est__a__s de suerte crees poder hacer equipo con ...- _

_Oh que tan mala suerte puedo tener?, me dije a mi misma mas bien pens__e__ esto es una broma Verdad?... _

_-estas de broma no es cierto?- _

_-no, no es ninguna broma lo acabo de rectificar, est__a__n pidiendo que hagas equipo con tu ex Alicia Searss, no tiene grandes t__i__tulos pero es la mejor de los estados unidos- _

_Ve__i__a como buscaba a alguien con la mirada hasta toparse conmigo, su sonrisa se ensachon y contoneando sus caderas se dirig__i__a a mi apresuradamente... _

_Mi mente divagaba, si , he de aceptar que es una hermosa mujer pero realmente loca y exasperante no se en que momento fue que ella ya estaba enfrente de mi apartando el celular y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro haci__e__ndome un poco para atr__a__s mientras que la otra tomaba mi barbilla para que la viera de nuevo mientras se sub__i__a a mis piernas sent__a__ndose en ellas enfrente m__i__a sin perder detalle de nuestras miradas, aun era la misma mujer con la que salia?, que demonios hacia aqu__i__ o como por que, es hija de papi como para que el se__ñ__or la dejara tener armas de fuego en las manos, pero reaccione al momento de que me hablaba... _

_-estas lista para salir?- _

_Me confund__i__ un poco con ello puesto que me beso la mejilla y de nuevo se paro y guiandome a la salida y cuando reaccione fue que Alicia tenia dardos tranquilizadores haciendo que tomara el papel de cebo "ayudando" a uno de los encargados que se "sentia mal"mientras ella iba en busca de un vehiculo... _

_Hab__i__a llamado bastante la atenci__o__n de pasajeros como de los que vigilaban que sal__i__ de ah__i__ solo para encontrarme de nuevo con Alicia subida en una motocicleta... _

...

Despues haber ido por algo de comer y de pasear regresa mis a casa y tomamos los tres juntos una ducha...

-nee papá, puedo tener tatuajes cuando sea grande?- me preguntaba aoi mientras le lavaba el cabello

-ammm, no lo se le tendrás que preguntar a tu madre-

-y que crees que diga?-decia akane quien estaba tallando mi espalda-oh tiene que ponerse los nombres de papá y mama?-

-he?, no el puede o ustedes pueden tener los tatuajes que quieran obvio claro siempre y cuando tengan el permiso de su madre y que sea un lugar muy limpio por que puede ser realmente peligroso si lo haces en cualquier lugar por que puedes contraer muchas enfermedades que no se pueden curar solo por eso-

-suena aterrador- decía Aoi

-puede ser, si no te cuidas tambien puedes crearte una infeccion-conteste y es que era verdad no puedo dejar que piensan que es sencillo

-papá piensa en asustarnos?, siendo el quien tiene todos nuestros nombres y fechas de nacimiento tatuados?-

A veces mi hija akane de once años es increiblemente aterradora igual o peor que su madre cuando pone demasiada atencion...

-hahaha cuando sean grandes esten en la preparatoria y quieran hacerse un tatuaje yo personalmente los llevare a donde me hice estos tatuajes les parece?-

-eres la mejor nee-chan-

-hahahaha son increíbles niños pero enjuaguémonos y metámonos a la bañera-

_... _

_No nos hab__i__amos hablando en todo el camino hasta llegar al objetivo, ni siquiera hab__i__a hablado con nao quien me estaba informando de que mas pasaba o no y a veces burl__a__ndose de mi que decid bajar el volumen hasta casi dejarlo sin sonido... y fue el peor error de mi vida el haber decidido ignorar a nao... _

_Llegamos y dejamos la motocicleta mientras mas nos acercabamos y consegu__i__a mis propias armas y al tener listo mi equipo junto con las minas puestas era cuesti__o__n de tiempo que alguien este buscando a sus compa__ñ__eros desaparecidos y llamen la atenci__o__n _

_ya hab__i__amos encontrado el objetivo hablando por radio, al momento de que termino de hablar hice explotar las minas que hab__i__a puesto alborotando el lugar y disparando a los que estaban cerca del objetivo una vez hecho nos dirigimos a el... _

_-por cierto sabes hablar el lenguaje de aqu__i__?- dec__i__a Alicia mientras cubr__i__a mis espaldas _

_-no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto- disparando al tel__e__fono que tenia el objetivo apunto de llamar-pon tus manos sobre la cabeza sino quieres que te vuele los sesos-_

_Apuntándole hacia la cabeza mientras le habla en nepalí... _

_-saben lo que est__á__n haciendo!?- me contestaba _

_-tu eres el __u__nico que no sabe que esta haciendo as__i__ que dame nombres aunque solo necesito el de tu jefe lo sabes!?- _

_-jajajaja crees que un par de est__u__pidas mujeres nos detendr__a__n?, vayanse al carajo!, sera mejor que huyan antes de que las maten o mejor dicho aqu__i__ sera su tumba- _

_...bang!..._

_-hija de perra!- _

_-respuesta incorrecta- le hab__i__a disparado en la pierna mientras se pon__i__a de rodillas por el dolor-dame el maldito nombre, por que no sabes con quien te metes- _

_-nat, al parece est__a__n llamado refuerzos- lanzando una bomba-no te dar__a__ el nombre matalo y vayamos a la sala de maquinas ah__i__ tal vez consigamos algo- dec__i__a alicia _

_-ultima oportunidad quiero el nombre de tu jefe- _

_-muerte perra!- _

_No me hab__i__a dado cuenta de que el tipo tenia un arma escondida disparandome en el hombro pero antes de que hiciera otro tiro yo le dispare tambi__e__n en la mano del arma y despu__e__s en el hombro retorci__e__ndose en el suelo me dirig__i __a el s__o__lo para escupirle en la cara y decirle... _

_-respuesta incorrecta- _

_...Bang..._

_Le dispare en la cabeza mientras sal__i__amos de aquella habitaci__ó__n despu__é__s de haberla inspeccionado _

_Empezamos a buscar un lugar donde poder encontrar informacion el hecho de que se burlara era por algo y no pod__i__amos darnos el lujo de irnos solo as__i__ por que si por fin hab__i__amos encontrado su sala de conferencias pero era claro que nos estaban esperando afuera de ella... _

_-vaya bienvenida no crees?- _

_-esto será una fiesta loca- _

_Disparamos todo los que ten__i__amos contra esos rebeldes hasta poder tener acceso a aquella habitaci__o__n que cada vez tenia la sensaci__o__n de que el premio gordo estaba ah__i__..._

_-nat ya no tengo munici__ó__n y no sé de donde vienen- _

_-ten- d__a__ndole una bomba- cuando te diga la lanzas es para que dejen de venir por ese lado y recogas munici__o__n, yo lancare una de este lado- _

_-estas segura, no podemos confiarnos en que esas paredes resistan- _

_-los cuerpos que ya est__a__n ahi amortiguaran la peor parte ok a las tres-quitandole el seguro- uno, dos, tres!- _

_...boom..._

_-vamos, recoge las armas y munici__ó__n que puedas- _

_Aun quedaban algunos vivos pero eso no era tanto el problema ya que eran de esos sujetos que solo est__á__n en la milicia por que son inteligentes... _

_-muy bien quietos todos si hacen un movimiento en falso les disparo ahora quiero que me contesten unas preguntas- les dije a unos 7 tipos todos con lentes-quedo claro?- _

_Moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa... _

_-alguno de ustedes sabe el paradero del sujeto que esta detr__a__s de esto?, y por favor no mientan, eviten que gaste mis valiosas balas en ustedes- _

_Nadie contestaba... _

_-acaso no daba ya bastante miedo?-pense-nee Alicia sabes como utilizar estas cosas?-refiri__é__ndome a las computadoras _

_-creo que si solo espero que no tengan contraseñ__a__-_

_...bang..._

_Le dispare a uno haciendo que los dem__á__s gritasen como ni__ñ__as... _

_-respuesta incorrecta, siguiente pregunta, siguiente persona, estas cosas utilizan contrase__ñ__a?- _

_-o no se si les quitaron la lengua o son est__ú__pidas o no te tienen miedo nat- _

_-cualquiera que sea, si no dicen algo los matar__e__\- _

_-de cuando acá te volviste sanguinaria nat?- _

_-desde el momento que me hicieron revisar muchos informes por culpa de estos Malnacidos que uno les pide las cosas de buena manera para Que ahora se sientan h__é__roes!, lo h__é__roes no tiemblan- _

_...bang!..._

_-los h__é__roes no lloran!- _

_..bang!.. bang..._

_-ni mucho menos se callan- _

_...bang!...bang!..._

_-ni corren!- _

_...bang..._

_Los hab__í__a matado a todos... _

_-ahora a buscar lo que necesitamos para largarnos, antes que vengan mas h__é__roes- acercándome a una de las computadoras _

_-tanto te hizo enojar el cabecilla de aqu__í__?- sent__á__ndose en una de las maquinas _

_-sabes que siempre me han ca__i__do mal ese tipo de gente- abriendo correos, mensajes _

_-lo se, he encontrado varios correos precedentes de Alemania, Italia, pero hay mas de espera deja investigo... creo que tailandia- _

_Cuando pronuncio el nombre de aquel pa__i__s mi estomago quer__i__a vomitar, pero mis instintos de supervivencia fueron mas grandes por que reaccionaron al sonido de una bomba estallar... _

_-salgamos de aqu__i__, tendremos que ir a tailandia-disparando al enemigo _

_-como quieres que lleguemos ah__i__?, viendo la situaci__o__n en la que est__a__bamos el aeropuerto todo_ _este lugar esta infestado, ni creo que los militares de aqu__í__ puedan o se atraviesen a hacer algo-tambien disparando _

_-pues sera mejor que tengas mas de una vida por que saldremos de este pa__í__s solo para ir a Tailandia- lanzando una bomba _

_-sabes cuanto tiempo nos tomara en llegar a tailandia sin ser vistos?, ni siquiera sabemos si en los pa__i__ses cercanos este igual o peor- cubri__e__ndose de la explosi__o__n _

_...booom..._

_-que acaso tus compatriotas no te ayudaran?- corriendo-v__a__monos Ahora que esta esa cortina de humo- _

_-perdi contacto con ellos desde que llegue aqu__i__, no se que sucedi__o__ todo estaba bien- corriendo y lanzando otra bomba _

_-te dijeron que estaba yo ah__i__?- deteniendonos en una fachada de casa para ver el alrededor-cuantos tienes por haya- _

_-unos 6, no no me dijeron s__o__lo que te vi y simplemente me deje guiar y por haya?- _

_-3 y si nos vamos por el techo?- _

_-es lo que iba a recomendar- _

_-pues salgamos de aqu__i__, cuantas bombas te quedan?- poniendo un escal__o__n con mis manos para que pudiera subir al techo _

_-unas 3- subiendo _

_-bien ya sabes que hacer verdad?- _

_-si- _

_-entonces ahorita te veo- _

_corr__i__ hacia unas cuantas cajas que formaban escalones mientras segu__i__a disparando a quien me encontrase en mi campo de visi__o__n mientras tambi__e__n cubr__i__a la espalda de Alicia y ella mia... _

_Con se__ñ__as le indique que hab__i__a visto a nuestro nuevo veh__i__culo una jeep, empezamos a dirigirnos hacia all__a__.. pero tenia que contactarme con Nao... _

_-nao, me escuchas?, nao?- _

_-cachorro!, maldición!, hasta que por fin contestas- _

_-Si, siento el haberme desesperado con tus tonter__í__as!- disparando _

_-imbécil, bonita hora en la que decidiste ignorarme!- _

_-no es mi culpa- _

_-cállate imb__é__cil- _

_-se puede saber que esta pasando para que act__ú__es as__í__? Ya ni mi mujer- _

_-es por ella por quien te estoy hablando!- _

_-espera que sucede con Shizuru!?- _

_-tienes que viajar ahora a...- _

_-Natsuki!, cuidado!- _

_...boom!..._

_Gracias a la explosion cai del techo sin poder escuchar a nao, a su vez la explosion me habia quitado los sentidos del tacto, vista y algo torpe, vi como se acercaba la silueta de Alicia solo para ayudarme mientras lanzaba otra granada y tomar la jeep.. me sent__í__a entumecida me subí__ como pude __ y partimos…_

_Poco a poco mis sentidos iban regresando sent__i__a dolor en casi toda la parte delantera de mi cuerpo era de esperarse me hab__i__an lanzado casi la bomba en la cara y pedazos de metal tenia incrustados, haciendo que tomara mi navaja sin pensarlo dos veces y empec__e__ a quitarme el malestar del cuerpo... _

...

Ya habíamos terminado de bañarnos y era hora de ir a la cama...

-papá, podemos dormir contigo?-

-nunca han estado solos en esta enorme casa no es cierto?-

-si, pero no es el único motivo, sino que queremos estar cerca de papá-

-está bien, vamos a dormir los tres juntos-

-wiiiii-

Gritaron y se hecha ron a correr directo a la cama haciéndose bolita a cada lado mío...

-nee papá te duelen aun?-

-dolerme aunque?-

-las heridas de guerra-

-jummm siendo sincera a veces si por la razon de que mi cuerpo sufria mucho pero ahora ya no, casi no por que tome rehabilitación-

-y por qué?-

-cuando uno se lastima por ejemplo su muñeca y la mueven obvio les duele no?, pero como personas que no estan acostumbradas a dejar de mover la muñeca la mueven obvio les seguira igual o peor pero con el paso del tiempo te dejara de doler y esta ras casi como si nada eso es rehabilitacion-

Cuando me di cuenta ya me estaban abrazando totalmente dormidos aunque hablaban dormidos...

-lo sentimos-

-ya no te duele verdad-

-no ya no me duele, gracias por preocuparse por mi niños, los amo buenas noches-

-nosotros te amamos-

,…...

_Cuando regrese en mi, me hab__i__a dado cuenta de que habia perdido la comunicacion definitiva con nao... _

_-Tenemos que conseguir un avi__ó__n, helic__ó__ptero o lo que sea para llegar a Tailandia- _

_-ser__a__ algo complicado sin gasolina- _

_Despu__e__s de unas horas de haber ya tomado la carretera nos detuvimos, por la falta de gasolina nos deshicimos del coche y empezamos a caminar... ya empezaba a caer la noche.. _

_-cómo te sientes nat- _

_-mal tenemos que llegar a tailandia pero ya me quite todas las balas y los pedazos de metal y tu?- _

_-igual fue algo dif__i__cil mientras conduc__i__a pero es inevitable era eso o morirme desangrada, adem__á__s no pod__i__a confiar en ti, en tu estado- _

_-que bueno que no lo hiciste por que ni recuerdo haberme hecho tal cosa- _

_-jajajaja y por cierto pudiste contactar con los tuyos?- _

_-si pero la perd__í__ por la explosi__ó__n, esos malditos me la pagaran!- _

_-estaremos un buen rato caminado- _

_-lo bueno que no es __é__poca de tanto calor- _

_-es un bello lugar ahora que lo noto- _

_-si destruido por imb__é__ciles- _

_-has cambiado mucho nat- _

_-no lo creo, pero tu eres la que ha cambiado- _

_-enserio?- _

_-mucho y creo que para bien pero dejando eso a un lado si mi vista no me falla tenemos nuestra primera parada para salir de aqui- _

_-tenemos que conseguir armas y transporte verdad?- _

_-sí, te veo en un rato- _

_empec__e__ a caminar adentrandome al bosque de lado derecho de la carretera mientras que Alicia lo hacia del lado izquierdo lo bueno y malo de esta situaci__o__n es que para mi es facil desarmarlos y dejarlos incosientes ya que solo est__a__n perdiendo el tiempo distray__e__ndose y quien no lo har__i__a? Dejar vigilancia obvio seria aburrido pero todos?, eso era impresionante, despu__e__s de haber hecho un poco mas de desastre tome un intercomunicador de uno de ellos con el canal programado eso nos ayudar__i__a un poco, desgraciadamente estas cosas no me dejaron comunicarme con nao lo cual me preocupa demasiado pero no era momento necesit__a__bamos llegar a tailandia..._

_Tomamos uno de los coches cargada con toda la munici__o__n que ten__i__an descompusimos los dem__a__s coches, como tambi__e__n quit__a__ndoles la gasolina para llevarnosla no volver__i__amos a ir a un lugar caminando el tiempo era vital y los intercomunicadores, tambi__e__n decidimos el ponernos su uniforme ya que los nuestros delataban nuestra procedencia y ten__i__amos que ocultar los agujeros de balas como la sangre y tomamos un par mas de uniformes por si acaso as__i__ como el botiqu__i__n ten__i__amos que ponernos algo de desinfectante, vendas y todo el material de saturacion para cerrar los agujeros de las balas sino tendr__í__amos problemas... _

_Gracias al intercomunicador pudimos librarnos varios puntos de perdida de tiempo y seg__u__n el mapa que encontr__e__ de la regi__o__n lo que creemos que seria dif__i__cil era el puente que nos har__i__a pasar y llegar a butan siguiente pa__i__s y si lo logramos pasar ese puente lo dem__a__s sera mas sencillo y lo logramos aunque tuvimos que dejar el coche y unas cuantas cosas mas pero era lo menos, habia ya pasado otro dia pero pudimos conseguir una avioneta y gracias a Alicia que sabia pilotear pudimos llegar ya a las afueras de birmania sabiendo que a unos kilometros estariamos en tailandia y no pod__i__amos hacer que nos notasen los tailandeses as__i__ que robamos ropas de civiles que por lo menos taparian nuestras vendas aparentando ser una pareja de turistas... entrando por kanchanburi seg__u__n nos hab__i__an dicho los pobladores... _

_-debemos conseguir su comunicaci__o__n y saber que pasa aqu__i__-le dec__i__a a Alicia _

_-entonces yo consigo el transporte te parece?- _

_-me parece bien te veo en una hora si consigues algo de informaci__o__n mas que perfecto- empezando a caminar _

_-entendido general- _

_Le iba a preguntar que era lo que mas sab__i__a pero no era momento de hacerlo, estaba aqu__i__ solo para saber que pasaba y si podr__i__a encontrar a mi mujer seria maravilloso... _

...

Ya era de dia de nuevo y lo que nos hizo despertar no fue el sol fue el gruñido de nuestros estómagos...

-paaaaaa, que vamos a desayunar?-

-buenos días Aoi- le decía

-buenos días papi!- decía mi hija que me daba un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días akane, que es lo que quieren desayunar?-

-mhhhhhhhhh, sandwich?, ramen!- decíaa Aoi

-wuafles!, comida occidental?-

-ok, muchas cosas que comer asi que vamos a unos de los restaurantes y bufetes de su tia Mai, les parece?-

-si!-

He de mencionar que Mai tiene una cadena de restaurantes y bufetes en todo el pais y proximamente probara suerte fuera, como lo hizo?, no perdia el tiempo es muy trabajadora desde que era joven ahorrando todo lo que podia y lo primero que hizo a casi termino de su carrera fue abrir un restaurante con ayuda incluso de sus profesores ayudandola con los tramites y demas que se necesitaba, fue un exito que al termino de su carrera por lo menos ya tenia unos 3 restaurantes obvio claro ayudando a los estudiantes de cocina a tener otra opcion para hacer su servicio y as poder titularse...

-pues a cambiarse!-

...

_De un momento a otro siendo las primeras horas del dia el tranquilo pais de tailandia se hab__i__a convertido en un caos los rebeldes junto con los sujetos de uniformes militares negro con naranja fosforescente hab__i__an aparecido de la nada y empezaban a disparar al aire haciendo que la gente huyera del lugar pero tambi__e__n el sonido de helic__o__pteros que sal__i__an al aire._

_mire el cielo para ver si pod__i__a distinguir algo pero nada. Y lo mejor que pod__i__a hacer era buscar a uno de los uniformes raros que tenga radio, rob__a__rselo y saber de la situaci__o__n exactamente, fue f__a__cil ya que entraban a las casas, en busca de no se tal vez alguien infiltrado o simplemente deshacerse de los civiles por los disparos, entre a una casa por la ventana obvio claro se asustaron pero les hable en su idioma tailandes... _

_-no se preocupen vengo de parte de la ONU, los sacare de aqu__i__, pero necesito que guarden silencio- _

_Dicho eso se calmaron un poco las tres mujeres y era obvio aun segu__i__a siendo extra__ñ__a a ese trio de pares de ojos pero volvi mi mirada hacia otra de las ventanas mirando esos sujetos que se dirig__i__an hacia mi posici__o__n por suerte eran de los que estaba buscando necesitaba por lo menos dos para quitarles sus uniformes y salir con los civiles, el problema era a donde llevarlos..._

_Me prepare para su ataque ya que al momento de tirar la puerta y entraron cerr__e__ de nuevo la puerta los desarme y noquee, no pod__i__a matarlos enfrente de los civiles les quite los uniformes tan r__a__pido como pude y me puse tanto como uno de ellos y el intercomunicador como las municiones... _

_-muy bien ahora mi compa__ñ__era esta esper__a__ndonos cerca de aqu__i__ y si se quedan puede que vuelvan esos sujetos, yo las cubrir__e__ de los malos as__i__ que andando, vamos - _

_Las ayude a salir por la ventana por la cual hab__i__a entrado, militar extra__ñ__o que se acercaba, militar que le disparaba salvando a unos civiles mas, localice a Alicia en una camioneta... _

_-alicia ten pontelo r__a__pido -mientras sub__i__a a las tres chicas-suban y bajen la cabeza- _

_-nat, esto esta hecho un caos-saliendo de la camioneta y cambi__á__ndose lo mas r__á__pido que podía _

_-solamente rezo a los dioses que todo salga bien- _

_Les dec__i__a mientras segu__i__a vigilando por si se acercaban mas, pero en el intercomunicador recib__i__a informaci__o__n diciendo que tropas enemigas llegaban a la playa... _

_-siento el asustarlas pero quisiera saber si esta por aqu__i__ cerca esta la playa- mir__a__ndolas _

_-esta como a una horas de aquí, en coche- _

_aun tap__a__ndose la cabeza, los disparos y la gente aun corr__i__a pensaba en que pod__i__a hacer a pesar de todo el alboroto pero en mi campo de visi__o__n vi unas mantas grandes tendidas..._

_-sigue vigilando y ayuda a los civiles que puedas desde aqu__i__ Alicia, ahora veng__o__\- _

_Corr__i__ lo mas r__a__pido que pude y tome las mantas, ahora solamente me faltaba algo con que pintarlas tuve que entrar a una casa para ver si pod__i__a encontrar unas latas de pintura pero en vez de encontrarme con latas me encontr__e__ con ni__ñ__os y adolescentes... gritando y llorando en un rincon... _

_-shhhh, silencio soy un militar bueno, yo los protegere pero necesito de su ayuda quieren ser h__e__roes?-aun ten__i__an miedo, pero el hecho de que pod__i__an morir no estaba aun en su vocabulario porque ni siquiera lo pensaban- necesito que me digan donde hay mas mantas y pintura tienen?- _

_Los ni__ñ__os se__ñ__alaron un mueble fui por las mantas y las saque poniendolas en una mochila que encontraba ah__i__ cerca,solo faltaba la pintura o algo con que marcarlos pero no encontraba lo suficientemente grande para que se viera... lo malo era que ya me hab__i__a tardado demasiado en este lugar as__i__ que vi por una de las ventanas si estaba alg__u__n rebelde y nada la rompi y sal__i__ de ahi junto con los ni__ñ__os, rumbo de nuevo hacia la camioneta... _

_-muy bien sigan as__í__ no miren hacia atrás, son unos chicos muy buenos - _

_disparando al que me encontrar__a__ enfrente suya o espalda o por doquier y tomando los radios que encontrase, ya faltaba menos podia ver a Alicia lejos de la camioneta disparando junto con otros civiles que se ocultaban afuera de la camioneta..._

_Los primeros 3 chicos hab__i__an pasado bien ya que nos encontr__a__bamos a unos metros de la camioneta teniendo a otro coche como escudo, tenia que llevarme a los otros tres que faltaban pero lo que no pens__e__ o vi fue que al momento de hecharnos a correr hab__i__an lanzado cerca una bomba ya sab__i__an que est__a__bamos ah__i__ pero nos la libramos a la explosi__o__n pero el no se la libraria tan f__a__cil por qu__e__ le dispare. Habia por lo menos unas 15 personas estaban ahi, eran muchas pero hacia bien su trabajo la camioneta lo que no me percate fue en lo siguiente... _

_-se__ñ__or esta sangrando- me dec__i__a uno de los ni__ñ__os reaccionado y que otros gritaran _

_-silencio! O har__á__n que nos descubran!- _

_me fije y tenia un pedazo de metal como el tama__ñ__o de mi mano incrustado en mis costillas probablemente me las rompio decid__i__ sacarla no sin antes sacar una de las mantas, romperlas a la mitad y ponerlas en el suelo y con mi sangre puse encima de ellas la palabra ONU y mi nombre clave... _

_Podr__i__a decir que mor__i__a al momento de haberme quitado el pedazo de metal y en verdad lo hacia pero no pod__i__a quedarme sentada y mucho menos caer en batalla por esos Malnacidos... _

_-muy bien ya quedo, diganme quien de ustedes sabe manejar?- quit__a__ndome la camisa del uniforme para vendarme la herida-vamos que no hay mucho tiempo!- _

_Reaccionaron a mi grito levantando 3 personas la mano y trayendo la atenci__o__n de Alicia que se dirig__í__a a mi… _

_-muy bien-d__a__ndole una de las mantas a los tres sujetos junto con los radios que ya estaban configurados uno con el canal de los militares y otro con un canal donde solo nosotros hablariamos- esta bien, ahora ustedes-se__ñ__alando a las chicas de antes- se har__a__n cargo de estos ni__ñ__os y tu conduciras- _

_-nat!, estas bien!?- _

_-si- poniendome de nuevo la camisa- solo que necesito que me consigas otros dos veh__i__culos para los dem__a__s civiles as__i__ que escuchen, no gritaran ni har__a__n algo estupido, iran lento por que conseguirmos mas vehiculos les di esas mantas por la raz__o__n que quiero que vayan directo a la playa y como van en coche es probable que les disparen por que no saben si son enemigos o no pero al llegar ah__i__ quiero que saquen esas banderas mostrandolas, no antes, no despu__e__s entendieron?, tampoco dejen que vean las banderas los chicos malos escucharon?- _

_-y ustedes?- dec__í__a una de las chicas _

_-de lo __u__nico que se tienen que preocupar es llegar a salvo ah__i__, de todas maneras conforme avancemos nosotras despejaremos el lugar y para eso son los radios nosotros no concemos el lugar ni tenemos un mapa asi que nos diran que camino tomar para poder llegar a la costa tambi__e__n rescataremos a mas de ustedes, creen que puedan ayudarnos?,sera algo dificil pero mientras nos hagan caso no hay nada que temer necesito de su confianza de acuerdo?-mirandolos _

_-es-está segura de que podremos llegar ahí vivos?- _

_\- los llevare a la playa a todos a salvo, Alicia ya sabes que hacer verdad?- _

_-s__i__ ya lo tengo en la mira la camioneta a tomar- _

_-bien, arranca el coche iran lento y con cuidado, ustedes caminaran al mismo paso que de la camioneta hasta llegar haya, Alicia les despejara el frente y yo estar__e__ aqu__i__ atras,llendo lo mas rapido posible puede que encontremos sobrevivientes y los traiga as__i__ que tambi__e__n ayudennos si ven algo para sacarlos, por el radio entendido?- _

_-si- dec__í__an algunos mientras que otros s__o__lo mov__í__an la cabeza... _

_Nos dirigimos hacia la camioneta subiendo a los demas que iban en pie hasta encontrar otra camioneta sabiamos que nos tardariamos en llegar pero era nuestro trabajo estar aqu__i__ y apoyarlos con forme a mas nos acerc__a__bamos mas sujetos malos hab__i__a, pero pudimos lidiar con ellos ya pod__i__a escuchar las olas y bajo a nuestro cuidado iban ya 5 camionetas como unas casi 30 personas por la ruta que tomamos... _

_-ya vamos a llegar no es cierto?- preguntaba _

_-sí, unos 20 minutos a lo mucho-me dec__í__a uno _

_-Alicia me escuchas?- _

_-sí que sucede nat- _

_\- tienes despejado por haya?- _

_-si- _

_-ok detenganse, apaguen el motor y agachense, alicia avanza y despeja el area tienes alguna bomba?- _

_-si una nada mas por qué?- _

_-esto es lo que har__a__n escuchan?- habl__á__ndoles a los que ten__í__an el radio _

_-si- _

_-viendo la situaci__o__n lo mas probable es que algunos de los malos est__a__n obstruyendo el paso lo siguiente sera arena y por lo menos quiero pensar que ya hay una base segun lo que escuchamos asi que buscaremos alguna forma para que ustedes no tengan ningun conflicto al estar en la arena asi que guarden la calma y esperen entendieron?- _

_-es-está bien- _

_-Alicia ve lo mas rápido que puedas- _

_-ok ahora vengo si puedo conseguir mas bombas lo hare- _

...

Llegamos al restauran y pedimos una mesa...

-disculpe una mesa para tres personas en el área de no fumadores-le dije a la joven

-tiene reservación?-

-no, teniamos que hacerla?-

-oh, no solo es por preguntar, por que hay clientes que piden cierto lugar a reservar- me sonreía amablemente- pero síganme-

Seguimos a la joven hasta la mesa mientras mis hijos se sentaban enfrente de mi...

-bueno aquí tienen-dándonos el menú de adultos y de pequeños

-gracias pero creo que mis hijos quieren lo del bufete-

-lo siento mucho-

-no, esta bien no se preocupe además quien sabe que quieran comer-

-en ese caso también tengan el Menú del día de hoy del bufete-

-gracias-

-entonces los dejo pedir, cuando sepan que comer toquen el botón y uno de los meseros vendrá a tomar su orden-

-gracias-

...

_Alicia tardo casi media hora en volver pudimos pasar desapercibidos por que nos mantuvimos en silencio no me conven__í__a matar a los que ven__í__an y se dirig__í__an hacia la costa... _

_-nat he encontrado una forma de llegar hasta la playa el problema es que hay muchos enemigos escondidos matando a los soldados aliados que no pueden venir hacia ac__á__\- _

_Pero me daba una se__ñ__al dici__e__ndome que apagase por un momento la radio _

_-que sucede?- _

_-no estoy segura de ir, es una base mediocre los tienen acorralados cubri__e__ndolos con autos que por suerte les ha sido de mucha ayuda- _

_-y de civiles?- _

_-pues al menos unos 30- _

_-me encargare cuando llegue ahí- encendiendo la radio _

_-ok, despejaremos el __a__rea lo mejor que podamos Alicia gu__í__anos y est__é__n atentos -encendiendo la radio _

_Seguimos lento pero seguro a pesar de lidiar con el enemigo... _

_-bien alto, apaguen los motores por favor -dec__i__a Alicia-detr__a__s de esa caba__ñ__a hay un tipo de puente lo mas cercano a la base aliada, el problema es que ah__i__ estan escondidos los enemigos- _

_-bien, cuando les diga encender__i__n los coches y sacaran las banderas cuando escuchen una explosion no se detendr__a__n por ning__u__n motivo entendieron?- _

_-si- _

_-bien solo esperen un poco mas y estar__a__n a salvo- caminando hacia el frente _

_-nat estas lista?- _

_-sí, vamos- _

_Nos escabullimos entre casas y ventanas antes de llegar a la caba__ñ__a y ver a unos 50 hombres mas los escondidos que ya hab__i__amos quitado del camino… _

_-muy bien enciendan motores- _

_era esto o nunca, nos deshicimos de toda nuestra munici__o__n solo para terminar con las bombas antes de que llegaran mas refuerzos ya que hab__i__an avisado sobre el incidente, al lanzar las bombas no tardaron mucho en destruir la caba__ñ__a y salir hacia la base aliada con las banderas, tome algunas armas y empec__é__ a correr y disparar junto con Alicia _

_-nat encontr__e__ una jeep vamos -me decia corriendo a otra direccion _

_-ustedes no se detengan van bien los alcanzaremos- _

_nos subimos al jeep mientras segu__i__a disparando a los que traban de dispararles a las camionetas lo que no vimos venir fue que ten__í__an una bazuka... _

_-mierda!, Alicia pisa el acelerador a fondo!- _

_Aunque lo hiciera esa cosa se estrellar__i__a con nosotras pero no directamente choco si pero contra el suelo, su mala punter__í__a nos salvo pero salimos volando... _

_-Natsuki!, estas bien?- _

_Ve__i__a rojo de uno de mis ojos lo que significaba que estaba sangrando a horrores, pero me pude levantar y quitarme el exceso de sangre pero aun sent__i__a mis piernas que eran lo mas importante sal__i__ como pude junto con Alicia y comenzamos a medio correr cuando nos dimos cuenta soldados aliados nos apuntaban... ya que ten__i__amos el uniforme de los contrarios... _

_-no se muevan!- _

_-acaso no ven que nosotros salvamos a esos civiles?- pens__e__-escucha soldado en vez de estar aqu__i__ poni__e__ndome un arma en la cara aparentando ser h__e__roe sera mejor que lancen bombas haya atr__a__s, si los eliminan tendr__a__n mas territorio y no dejare que mueran las personas que acabo de salvar-dije _

_Estamos en medio de una guerra y la estupidez manda por dios!, le quite su arma y lo utilice como escudo poniendo atr__á__s de mi a Alicia _

_-trate de ser buena con ustedes pero no tengo tiempo ha llegado la artiller__i__a pesada, as__i__ que tiren sus armas y panteenlas hacia aca ahora!- _

_Lo hicieron mientras tomaba Alicia un snipper que tenia un soldado extra... _

_-Alicia detona todas las bombas que tengan- _

_-entendido- acost__a__ndose en el suelo y apuntando a las bombas que ten__i__an cargando el enemigo no tard__o_ _demasiado para que se escucharan las detonaciones haciendo una gran cortina de humo-listo- _

_-ahora díganme quién demonios está a cargo!- _

_Todos se__ñ__alaron al que tenía como prisionero notando el rango _

_-no puede ser posible verdad?- el mundo esta lleno de decepciones, lo solte- ok ya vieron que somos aliadas as__i__ que vayan a asegurar el per__i__metro y tu quiero hablar con tu superior- _

_Los soldados se fueron a hacer lo que les ped__i__ mientras nosotras lleg__a__bamos a la supuesta base..._

_-aqui el general y almirante kruger alguien me escucha?, cambio- por suerte me aprendi las se__ñ__ales de mi pa__i__s-rojo, aqu__i__ cachorro me escuchas, cambio!- _

_-aqu__i__ el almirante tezuka te escucho, hija crei que te hab__i__amos perdido gracias a los dioses!, perdimos contacto contigo tiempo despues, donde estas enviaremos por ti- _

_-estoy en una de las playas de tailandia, en espere, como se llama este lugar?- pregunte _

_-samut songkhr - me contestaban _

_-estamos en una de las playas de samut singkhr necesito refuerzos tengo civiles a mi cuidado- _

_-no te preocupes ya habr__a__n llegado el almirante mikoto y su segundo al mando- _

_Me quede pensando por un momento que habrá pasado….. _

_-me puede decir de la situaci__ó__n hasta ahora?- _

-hasta el dia de ayer hizo acto de aparicion el lider y se encuentra en uno de los hoteles refugiado con rehenes de calibres muy alto en tailandia, su segundo al mando tomo la decision de ir hacer el trabajo sucio para liberar a los rehenes junto con la almirante mikoto que esta llevando equipo medico en su barco-

_-en donde esta el hotel?- _

_-tienes un mapa?- _

_-no pero puedo preguntar- _

_-jajajaja aun sigues siendo tan bromista, en un hotel llamado buri en bangkok- _

_-gracias almirante solo necesito que env__i__e lo mas pronto posible refuerzos para no perder el territorio ganado- _

_-no te preocupes estaran ahi en maximo 25 minutos tambi__e__n est__a__n mandando soldados de estados unidos, Corea del sur, china y demas rodearan el lugar, no quieres que me contacte con tu segundo al mando?- _

_-no ha de estar ocupada esperando mi aparici__o__n para hacer el trabajo, de cualquier forma gracias cambio y fuera- _

_Despu__e__s de colgarle le dije a los pretendo de soldados que llegar__í__an los refuerzos s__o__lo ten__í__an que esperar y aguantar... _

_Me dirigí a los que hab__í__a salvado... _

_-siento el molestarlos de nuevo pero me podr__í__an decir cómo puedo llegar a bangkok?- _

_Una de las chicas que hab__i__a salvado al principio me dijo que solo tomara la primera calle mano derecha y me fuera todo derecho as__i__ llegar__i__a a bangkok... _

_-pero no puede ir as__i__ en su condici__ó__n- me dec__í__a preocupada _

_Ni siquiera sabía como estaba ahora y ni quisiera saberlo... _

_-no se preocupe estoy bien llegaran refuerzos en unos minutos mas y necesito ir a ese lugar para que ustedes puedan volver a tener algo de paz- _

_Dicho eso tome unas municiones y me dirig__a__ hacia la calle para tomar un transporte e ir... _

_-ni creas que me trataras como a ellas escuchaste nat?- _

_-Alicia es mejor que te quedes a cuidar este lugar hasta crees que ellos podr__á__n defenderlos?- _

_-estas peor que yo en heridas no quiero perderte de vista y si quieres que lo haga sera mejor que me dispares- _

_-ya entendí que no podre contigo entonces vamos- _

_Caminamos hasta tomar un veh__í__culo no sin antes revisar si no hab__í__a mas rebeldes... _

... …..

-Bueno, les gusto el desayuno niños?-

-si!-

-bueno entonces vamos ya a la casa-

-he?, nooooo!, vamos al acuario!- decía akane

-no!, mejor al zoológico- decía Aoi

Nos habíamos levantado para ir a pagar

-hola cuanto va a ser?-

-mejor a los videojuegos!-

-sí, permitame un momento-

-no!, mejor al parque de diversiones!-

-niños ni griten tan alto-

-si serían 5 mil yenes-

-claro tenga-

dandole mi tarjeta de credito dandose cuenta del nombre y despues ver algo que tiene escrito...

-oh! Lamento mucho kruger san no fue mi intención el cobrarle!-

-porque no lo entiendo?-

Bueno es que apenas me doy cuenta es la primera vez que vengo sin mai...

-es que en las politicas del lugar poniendo esta como primera y la mas importante con todo y foto-mostrandome una hoja enmicada con la familia entera y nombres de todos nosotros que se nota que la cambia cada año, no se como es que hace todas estas cosas mai y ni me lo pregunten...

-que no podemos y no debemos cobrarles a ustedes que son familiares de la dueña de los establecimientos-

-es enserio?-

-si, de todas maneras hagalo, no vine con la intencion de comer gratis en verdad disculpeme, si he venido pero nunca he venido solamente yo con mis hijos-

Y de repente llega la interrupción de mis hijos...

-ondee-san!, que es mejor ir al karaoke o ir a los videojuegos?-

-he?- dijimos la joven y yo

-verdad que al karaoke?- decía akane

-siento el ponerte en una situacion asi he?-mirando su gafete- kataoka-san?-

-oh no no se preocupe de hecho me alargan diciendome onee-san, pero contestando la pregunta supongo que los dos estan bien aun es temprano y tienen tiempo de sobra, verdad kruger san?-

-eh? , ah!, si claro niños podemos ir a los dos-

-lo conseguimos nee-chan!, gracias onee-san!, vamos papá!-

-tenga ya vaya-dándome mi tarjeta

-pero no puedo irme sin pagar-

-vamos pa!, si ya onee-san te dijo que la tia mai dijo que no te cobraran!-

-tienen razón no puedo aceptar, me regañaría Mai-san

-ok, entiendo gracias por la comida entonces-

Saliendo de ahi rumbo a cualquier lado que mis hijos quieran ir...

...

_Tardamos una hora en llegar pero al llegar fuimos detenidas de nuevo... por el uniforme pues esas eran las consecuencias de llevarlo _

_-salgan con cuidado y con manos a la cabeza- _

_Nos hablaban en tailand__é__s... _

_-soy el general y almirante de Japón-conteste _

_-si, claro, y yo soy el presidente de tailanda me conoce?, no verdad, las llevaremos con nuestros superiores haber si les pueden sacar informacion- _

_-oh me parece perfecto tal vez pueda hablar con alguien con mas cerebro!- _

_No se si es miedo, estupidez, egocentrismo o que me este molestando la sangre que invade mi ojo o que pero despu__e__s de haberme pegado con su arma en la cara se la quite y le di el golpe dos veces mas fuerte tir__a__ndolo al suelo con el arma apunt__a__ndole a la cabeza... _

_-escuchame imb__e__cil crees que el enemigo se arriesgar__i__a a venir hasta ac__a__?, y si hubiese sido cierto ya todos ustedes estar__i__an muertos as__i__ que donde estan tus superiores ahora!- tirandole su arma aun lado mientras me se__ñ__alaba a una carpa hecha-vamos Alicia no hay tiempo que perder- _

_El lugar estaba fuertemente protegido entre a la carpa con Alicia saludando _

_-soy el general y almirante kruger de Jap__o__n nombre clave blue wolf y mi compa__ñ__era Alicia searss francotiradora de primera de los estados unidos, venimos a ayudar- _

_-kruger!, searss!, traigan a los m__e__dicos ahora!, muevanse, soy el coronel tai-caminando hacia nosotras-el almirante tezuka de su pa__i__s nos aviso de que estar__i__a aqu__i__ en cualquier momento pero no cre__i__ que estuvieran tan mal- _

_-s__o__lo díganos que está pasando, donde está mi segundo al mando- _

_Mirando como entran doctores enfermeras con camillas... haciendo que nos sentaramos y nos revisaran _

_-hace unos 15 minutos salio su segundo al mando personalmente con un grupo e ir a rescatar a los rehenes eso fue lo primero que hizo al llegar, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle que estaba usted aqui- _

_Pensé en lo que dec__í__a... _

_-escuche del almirante que ayer por fin apareci__ó__ el l__í__der cómo?- _

_acostandome en la camilla para quitarle la venda de las costillas _

_-nos hab__i__a llegado un v__i__deo hace menos de 12 horas mostrando que tenia rehenes realmente importantes y eso incluye el presidente de tailandia, el __u__nico problema era que no sab__i__amos donde se localizaba, hasta que su segundo al mando lo supo y nos dijo que estaban aqu__í__ nos avisó y partí__a__ hacia ac__á__\- _

_-está realmente mal tenemos que llevarla a cirug__í__a ahora!- _

_-no!, esperen todav__í__a tiene le v__i__deo?-levantándome _

_-si- _

_-muéstremelo- _

_-si, de hecho hace un rato cortamos la electricidad del lugar por eso entro su segunda al mando- _

_No avanzo ni mas de 20 segundo para saber el por que hab__i__a actuado impertinente Nao, me pare valiendome si me estaba desangrando o no, me quite a los tipos de encima y sal__i__ de ah__i__ como pude,b haciendo de oidos sordos a lo que me decian,no importaba quien tratase de detenerme si lo hac__i__an morir__a__n... _

…...

Despues de haber ido a mas de un lugar con mis hijos regresamos a casa agotados solo con energia suficiente para meternos a bañar y nos fuimos a dormi una vez nos acomadamos en mi cama...

...

_Hacia lo mejor posible por seguir corriendo mire uno de los edificios de cerca notando que esa la distancia la pod__i__a saltar as__i__ que sub__i__ pero cuando iba a saltar fui detenida por Alicia…._

_-qué crees que estás haciendo!- _

_-necesita entrar ahora mismo!- _

_-si y lo har__a__s brincando una distancia que con la cual te mataras sin poder ayudar a nadie, bravo- _

_-no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo!- _

_-no se que es lo que este pasando pero si quieres entrar al hotel ponte una venda nueva en las costillas y el arnes, en lo que haces eso yo har__e__ la entrada- mostr__á__ndome un arp__ó__n con cuerda y un arnés _

...

Era el tercer dia y Nos despertamos de nuevo tarde, desayunamos jugamos con los perros arreglamos cosas que habia pendientes como la casa del arbol...

Dandome cuenta de que tenia que pasar por lo menos un poco mas de tiempo con mis hijos...

-por que no me habian dicho que la madera se estaba pudriendo?- tocando la madera

-es que sabemos lo ocupada que estas que quisimos hacerlo solos-

-pero que dicen jamas estaria ocupada con ustedes algo mas que me oculten ustedes o sus hermanos?-

Ambos se miraron con algo de interrogante...

-ok, soldados el dia de hoy haremos una mision importante y esa sera que es lo que les hace falta entendieron!-

-sí, señor- parándose firmes

-muy bien entonces consigan lapiz y papel iniciaremos por el mas grande al mas pequeño, andando!-

-entendido señor!- marchando

...

_Hice lo que me hab__i__a pedido y enseguida ya tenia el arp__o__n atravesando una de las paredes del hotel que tenia cerca una de las ventanas mientras amarraba el otro extremo de la cuerda con la puerta enganchamos los arneses a la cuerda y nos lanzamos rompiendo el vidrio antes de llegar con un par de disparos en ella, notando que no hab__i__a nadie en ese lugar pero no significaba que saliendo de esta habitación no haya alguien... _

_-sabes algo alicia, en verdad eres buena-abriendo la puertade la habitaci__ó__n mirando si hab__i__a alguien _

_-enserio?, es entretenido a decir verdad- _

_-vamos-saliendo de la habitaci__ó__n _

_-pero sabes más bien lo hice por ti- _

_-hablas enserio?- _

_teniendo al enemigo en la mira para disparar pero Alicia bajo mi arma y Vi como ca__i__a al suelo el sujeto por un cuchillo en la nuca... _

_-sí, solo por ti- _

_Tome su intercomunicador mientras seguiamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras... _

_-me imagino como se habrá puesto tu padre por eso-_

_recibiendo informaci__o__n de que ataquen a cualquiera que se acerque al hotel... _

_-si, de hecho el quer__i__a regresar a Jap__o__n s__o__lo para castrarte, pero le dije que era mi decisi__ó__n el a hacerlo- _

_llegando al final de las escaleras y revisando si no hab__í__a alguien continuamos _

_-gracias debo de decir?- _

_-te dir__i__a si y no-lanzando otro cuchillo-si por que no deje que fuera y no porque debo de ser yo quien te de las gracias, al entrar no lo aguantaba pero al paso del tiempo entend__i__ el por que eres as__i__ de fuerte y de lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti- _

_nos faltaban 5 pisos para llegar al suite donde creo que estar__í__a ahí el líder, as__í__ que apresuramos el paso... _

_-creo que me Odiar__á__s despu__é__s de esto- le conteste_

_-no te preocupes mi coraz__o__n ya estaba roto desde que antes te viera con esa cara de que demonios esta haciendo ella aqu__i__, es una broma?, eso me hizo entender lo mucho que hab__í__a pasado entre nosotras- _

_La calle con mi mano en su boca escuchando una conversación…_

_-muy bien tienes lista la cámara?-_

_-si-_

_-bien, entonces entremos y esperemos la orden del jefe para empezar a grabar-entrando a la habitación…_

_-maldición- dije bajito_

_-que se supone que haremos ahora general?- me decía Alicia_

_-se escucha raro viniendo eso de ti Alicia, solo dime Natsuki por dios- le contestaba mientras pensaba_

_-solo intento mantenerte cuerda-_

_-lo se, ok en primera no sabemos cuántos rehenes hay no me fije en eso, por lo que veo es que están repartidos probablemente por todo el hotel, no se que tan grande sea este lugar ni cuantas habitaciones tenga, lo que podemos hacer es robar sus llaves y revisar las habitaciones- le decía_

_-no crees que harían algo si alguien va abriendo las puertas asi porque si? Además nos tardaríamos demasiado- me contestaba_

_\- es lo mejor que podemos hacer, no podemos darnos el lujo de ir hasta el jefe mientras este matando a los demás no es cierto?-_

_-desde hace unos dias que estoy contigo he tenido una duda enorme-_

_-si te contestare todo pero andando-_

_Decidi tocar primero la puerta a probar suerte…._

…_**tok….tok….**_

_-quien crees que sea?-_

_-mhhhh!, mhhhh!-_

_-callate!, que desgraciadamente no te puedo matar ahora y checa quien es-_

…_**tok… tok….**_

_Poniéndome a un lado de la puerta pegándome a la pared…_

_-no hay, nadie-_

…_**tok… tok…**_

_-como que no hay nadie?, no seas cobarde no existen los fantasmas, sal-_

_-de seguro solo es el sonido guardado en los objetos pero esta bien saldré….-_

_Al momento que vi su cabeza salir la tome y le rompí el cuello jalándolo hacia afuera mientras que Alicia lanzaba uno de sus cuchillos a la garganta del otro que caía tratando de disparara pero fue mas rápida Alicia y le quito el arma…. _

_-mhhhhhh! Mh!- llorando el señor que estaba dentro amarrado en una silla con una mordaza _

_-shhhh, silencio, venimos de parte de la ONU-decía Alicia- así que guarda silencio no queremos que tu vida sea desperdiciada solo por andar de llorón verdad?-desatándolo_

_Vaya su forma de convencer a las personas no sé cómo explicarla, pero era efectiva, mientras que yo metia al otro sujeto y cerraba la puerta…_

_-bien dinos sabes algo de los demás rehenes?- le pregunte mientras tomaba la llave de la habitación_

_-n-no, solo que hace un par de horas nos separaron y taparon la cabeza hasta ahora me la habían quitado-_

_-sabes algo sobre las llaves?-_

_-n-no-_

_-que sucede nat-_

_-que no se si esta llave sea una llave maestra-_

_De pronto por la radio de uno de los sujetos se escucha…._

_-necesitamos refuerzos!, se ha infiltrado al hotel!, rápido! Estamos en el 5to piso-_

_-nao- musite_

_-que haremos?-pregunto Alicia_

_-no me dejaran aquí verdad?- decía el tipo a quien salvamos_

_-shhhh- mirando por la mirilla de la puerta como corrían hacia las escaleras unos cuantos_

_-no dejen que pasen! Mas allá del 10mo piso!, los demás refuercen las habitaciones de los rehenes!, no podemos permitirnos perderlos ahora!, estamos a casi nada de lograr nuestro objetivo!- hablando el que podría ser el líder_

_-Alicia amárralo de nuevo y vamos a cambiarnos de ropa ahora-_

_-que!?-_

_Recibió un golpe de Alicia en la cara dejándolo inconsciente empecé a quitarles la ropa a los rebeldes mientras que Alicia lo volvía a amarrar al sujeto, nos cambiamos rápido como pudimos y metimos los cuerpos al baño, me acerque de nuevo a la puerta solo para ver si alguien venia…_

_-si se atreven a entrar los liquidaremos también- le decía_

_-si-contestaba Alicia_

_Mirando como se acercaban a la puerta tocando, mire de nuevo a Alicia y asentí al momento de abrir….._

_-vaya por fin abr..!- _

_al momento de que habían entrado Alicia les había lanzado cuchillos al cuello_

_-lo siento andaba en el baño- conteste mientras cerraba la puerta_

_-y ahora que haremos?- me preguntaba Alicia quien ya estaba quitándoles los cuchillos del cuello y sus armas_

_-el único problema que tenemos es el tiempo, no sabemos quién será el primero o quien el del final, se lo puedo dejar a Nao, pero…-_

_-pero?...-_

_-solo nos quedan 5 pisos por subir, no sabemos como este la situación, si hacemos ruido ahora estaremos rodeadas sin posibilidad de avanzar-_

_-y si nos separamos será una muerte inmediata, se lo que piensas Natsuki y te dije desde un principio que no te dejaría-_

_-Alicia, no es momento de esta conversación-_

_-ya se que no es momento de tenerla pero por sentido común, mírate, no se cuanta sangre has perdido ni siquiera se el por que te arriesgas tanto o mejor dicho no se por que no estas muerta-_

_-tienes razón, pero tengo que encontrar….-_

…_**.boom!...**_

_Sentimos el piso temblar _

_-salgamos de aquí- le dije a Alicia_

_-pero y el rehén?-_

_-despejaremos el piso por ella y traeremos a los rehenes aquí de lo demás ella sabrá que hacer- mirando de nuevo por la mirilla de puerta sin ningún cambio_

_-siempre tan eficaz?-_

_-es para que se controle que está hecha un lio ahora por eso la bomba-_

_-crees que sobreviva?-_

_-hare que no escuche eso, crees poder con unos cuatro tipos sin utilizar las armas?-_

_-no me preocuparía por mi sino por ellos que son capaces de disparar-_

_-supongo que se lo encargaremos a las paredes- _

_Saliendo de la habitación mientras que sigilosamente me ponia en la otra pared y avanzaba a la siguiente puerta que tocábamos al mismo tiempo, no sabíamos cuáles eran las que tenían o no rehenes y era peligros estar ahí afuera pero no teníamos opción, yo no la tenia en mi opinión, rezaba a los dioses por que no vinieran más al momento de estar salvando a los rehenes cada vez que entrabamos a rescatarlos y que se ponga en pánico el líder ya que puede disparar a quien sea que tal vez tenga ahí un comodín por lo menos para su libertad_

_pero fue nuestra suerte o el que sea un hotel de lujo que las paredes no nos traicionaran, ya que ninguno aviso a demás gente y pudimos ponerlos en la habitación donde salvamos al primer rehén…_

…_._

Al entrar al cuarto de ryu me sorprendí de lo ordenado que se encontraba, muy parecido a su madre…

-no creí que ryu fuese tan ordenado- decía

-ni, nosotros, aunque tiene ese aspecto de chico malo- decía akane

-oye!, es el gen genial de papá!-

-no estoy diciendo que sea malo Aoi, digo que a pesar de tener esa apariencia creí que se parecería mas a papá-

-bueno yo tampoco me lo imagine, a decir verdad nunca me llamo la atención hasta ahora-

-hahaha, niños….-

\- oh!, cierto investigar que le hace falta!-

Decía akane mientras que Aoi entraba a la habitación con una marioneta

-siendo sincero no creo que le haga falta algo o si?- Aoi mirando el escritorio

-niños deben de poner mas atención-Notando una espada de madera que le había dado desde hace tiempo que tome y mire que ya estaba en sus últimas por haberla usado demasiado-aunque sea una cosa de gran o poco valor se debe entender con solo verlo-

-entonces, anoto una espada de madera?- decía Aoi algo aun confuso

-si-

-y algo para poner de recuerdo esa?- decía akane

-bien pensando, vamos a la siguiente habitación!-

-si señor!- saliendo de ella

…_.._

_Después de haberles dicho a los rehenes que estarían a salvo y que solo esperaran en la habitación al salir de ahí marque la puerta con una NK, esperando que entendiera Nao, subimos al siguiente nivel eh hicimos lo mismo pero cambiando de habitación y de igual manera poniéndole una NK, recibíamos las llamadas de ayuda por parte del enemigo haciendo esto más fácil para nosotras que solo esperábamos y los matábamos los más rápido que podíamos y con cautela no podíamos darnos el lujos que aún se enteraran lo bueno era que venían hacia nosotras uno pensando que tal vez ya habrán ido al rescate y seguimos hasta llegar al último piso…._

_-señor!, necesitamos más refuerzos!, estamos en el 10mo piso!-decian por la radio_

_-cómo es posible ya era para que los hubiesen matado!, carajo!, los que tienen al primer rehén, prendan la cámara y cuando les diga lo matan entendieron!?-_

_-si-_

_Detuve a Alicia antes de que hiciera algo_

_-que estas haciendo va amatar a alguien- susurrándome_

_-cálmate, ya lo se solo que entraremos antes de que eso suceda-_

_-hicieron muy mal el haber hecho que sus militares entraran a este hotel, que les costaba hacer lo que uno les pedía, en fin el caso es que gracias a sus actos de heroísmo verán el premio que ganaron, lo reconocen?, es el señor Wong, de china muy importante en su país como para todo el mundo ya que es el mayor exportador de petróleo, ah pero no nada mas eso sino que también tenemos escondida por ahí por aca a su hermosa hija nina, pero esa es en unos minutos mas adelante….-_

_Sentía la sensación de que era el momento exacto de hacer acto de presencia salimos de donde estábamos solo para que Alicia les atravesara el cuello con el cuchillo…_

_-eres muy buena en eso-_

_-gracias pero tu no te quedas atrás con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-_

_Seguimos avanzando hasta la puerta lo raro era de que solo había dos en la puerta o eso quisimos pensar…_

…_.._

Descubrí muchas cosas entrando a las habitaciones de mis hijos que entendí que tendría que poner más atención a los más pequeños, tampoco digo que me decepcionen o que les decepcione ya que por lo menos me ven con buenos ojos con lo que me encuentro por casualidad y eso me da un gran alivio, a pesar de no estar a veces demasiado en casa trato de disfrutar al máximo estando con ellos además de que me encantan son el fruto del amor de mi esposa, del amor de mi vida, de la mujer que no puedo cansarme de ella, y ni de mis hijos.

Y por supuesto claro dándome a entender de nuevo que lo que me quede de vida darlo todo sin perderme a mi misma…

-paaaaapaaaaaa, estas bien?-

-he?, 0 si claro, que les parece si también compramos algunas cosas para sus tías y su mamá, asi no se sentirán menos cuando lleguen jajajaja-

-son muy sentidas?-

-si tu tia Mai es una exagerada y tu mamá no se queda muy atrás-

…

_Al haber abierto la puerta no nos percatamos que la suite era demasiado grande como para por lo menos unas casi 20 personas…. Pero ya habíamos entrado… localizando primero al líder que más que quería matarlo no podia pero me desquite con los demás… tampoco se hicieron de esperar demasiado los gritos de los que estaban ahí amordazados y con una tela cubriéndole los ojos…_

_-sera mejor que dejes este juego porque estoy realmente enojada-_

_-y que te hizo pensar que solo ellos estaban aquí?-_

_dicho eso sentí armas señalándome la espalda pero fuimos mas rápidas al saltar adentro de la suite cerrando la puerta mientras la puerta se llenaba de agujeros y yo le disparaba en las piernas al sujeto…_

…_.ahhh!, perra!-_

_-te dije que no estoy jugando!-_

_Y a su vez entrando los aliados de el, pero siendo detenidos por nuestras balas que para pronto se nos habían terminado, pero Nao, llegaba con sus refuerzos teniendo ya bajo control la situación, me levante solo para dirigirme al malnacido…._

_-natsuki!, donde estas!?-me gritaba Nao_

_-dime donde esta Shizuru fujino!- tomándolo de la playera_

_-con que eres su esposa?- susurrándome_

_-escúchame maldito!...-_

_-natsuki!- gritaba Alicia_

…_**..bang!... bang!...**_

_Debí de haberme mantenido en calma pero ya no podía y gracias a mi tontería me había disparado en el estómago…._

_-maldito, dime donde esta!- dándole un golpe en la cara_

_-suelte el arma, Natsuki aléjate- decía nao- Alicia busca en las demás habitaciones a una castaña ojos color rubí ahora-_

_-entendido-_

_-jajajaja yo tampoco estoy jugando!- _

_Haciendo a un lado su arma para romper su playera y dejar ver una faja hecha con dinamita…._

_-nao ya evacuaste todo el lugar?- caminando hacia el _

_-si, y también desactivamos las minas que puso en todo el lugar pero aléjate por favor-_

_-encontraste a Shizuru?-_

_-no, Alicia la está buscando, pero no debe verte asi-_

_Mis pies solo avanzaban hacia el y el retrocedía.._

_-donde la dejaste?-le preguntaba-donde esta!, te matare hijo de perra!-_

_-alto ahí!, si me atreves a hacer algo detonare esto y eso significa que ella también explotara como tal grano de maíz-_

_-no, no esta, quién es?-_

_-la esposa de Natsuki-_

_-esposa?-_

_-si esposa…. Natsuki necesitas atención medica, aléjate de el yo me encargo-_

_-no!, hasta saber dónde está mi esposa, he recorrido al menos casi 5 países solo para llegar hasta aquí y enterarme que un imbécil la tiene secuestrada!, por que!, es lo que no entiendo!-_

_-natsuki, fue mi culpa, lamento el haberla descuidado pero entiende no es momento de pensar con rabia-_

_-dime donde esta!-_

…_**general de división se acerca un helicóptero a su posición es del enemigo, lo tenemos en la mira esperamos ordenes….**_

_-si hacen algo estúpido detonare esto y esa perra junto con ustedes morirán saben cuanta dinamita tengo?, es para destruir hotel entero!-_

_En ese momento había aparecido el helicóptero disparando hacían nosotras que por instinto nos cubrimos, como hizo para escabullirse?, no lo se pero al notar a Shizuru siendo empujada por el mientras se acercaba al helicóptero quien ya había dejado de disparar rompiendo las ventanas me pare y fui tras ella, escuche disparos y mientras mi visión volvía a ser borrosa y mis oídos zumbaban, no podía perder la concentración no, no ahora…_

_En foque mi visión solo para ver como ya estaba a punto de llevársela corrí como pude chocando con ellos y entrando al helicóptero…_

_-desaste de ella- _

_le decía ese malnacido al que había gastado toda la munición en la ventana de la suite para después eliminarme con el disparo de su arma el cual lo esquive_ _me lo quite de encima tirándolo por la puerta abierta cayendo al suelo tal vez pero escuchando el grito ahogado de mi esposa, al momento también note que el que conducía el helicóptero empezaba a tambalear dándome cuenta de que el disparo le había dado al piloto y yo estaba atrás de el…._

_-suelta a mi esposa ya no tienes donde ir!-_

_-la quieres?- agarrándola del brazo_

_No se a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo en esos momentos con el tambaleo del helicóptero pero no lo pensé dos veces antes de que ese sujeto hiciera algo…_

_Le di un golpe en la cara mientras la soltaba y la alejaba de el, pero el me termino agarrándome del cabello regresándome solo para darme un golpe en la cara, el cual se lo devolvía con una patada y golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo y sin dejar de soltar a Shizuru, no lo pensé demasiado cuando mire esa cosa con la cual podría detonar la bomba me fije que el helicóptero iba para la azotea de un edificio, tome a Shizuru entre brazos y cuando note el piso de la azotea salte con ella, pero de nuevo la solté haciendo que cayera algo brusco por el suelo solo por que el maldito de nuevo agarro del cabello…_

_\- no creas que será tan fácil esto- haciéndome una llave en el cuello mientras me jalaba _

_-juro… que te matare!-caminando hacia la cabina pero lo que no conto era con que…-con quien crees que estás hablando malnacido!-_

_Lo golpee en el estómago mientras tomaba su cabeza y la estrellaba con el tanque extinguidor y Sali lo más rápido que pude de ahí para dirigirme a Shizuru…._

_-te dije que te iba a matar!-pensé al momento de oprimir el botón detonador mientras traba de llegar con Shizuru y protegerla de cualquier cosa que vaya a dirigirse hacia ella….._

…_**boom!...**_

_Había logrado llegar a su cuerpo que estaba de rodillas sin poder saber a dónde ir…._

_-mhhhhhh!, mh!-moviéndose_

_-mi amor tranquila soy yo..- _

_Como pude le quite la venda de los ojos y al verme lloro, y cuando le quite el pedazo de tela que tenía en la boca, no podía formular palabras simplemente me toco la cara…_

_-si mi amor soy yo, vine por ti, lo has hecho muy bien amor muy bien-poniendo mi mano encima de ella y acercándola mas a mí para besarla que ella nerviosa me beso-te extrañe tanto mi cielo, tranquila estas a salvo esperemos a que llegue Nao, te parece?, ella también se preocupó mucho por ti, perdónanos quieres?, no fue nuestra intención el dejarte sola-_

_-natsuki!, Shizuru!- _

_escuche gritar a Nao que venía probablemente corriendo, voltee a verla solo para hacerle con la mano la señal de silencio ya que se había desmayado Shizuru…._

_-llamen a youko y que venga para acá de inmediatamente- decía Nao a uno de los soldados con los que venía antes de acercarse mas_

_-si, señor-_

_-yo… se encuentra bien?- _

_Simplemente no sabía Nao que decir pero con una sonrisa le conteste_

_-si, ahora que la veo que esta aquí si, gracias Nao, puedes llevarla a que la revisen por favor?-_

_-yo en verdad lo lamento Natsuki…- _

_-no digas mas no fue tu culpa, pero simplemente ahora llévatela, necesito que la revisen-_ _la interrumpí_

_-lo hare-mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de Shizuru para cargarla-no te volveré a fallar-_

_-nunca me haz fallado ahora ve, por favor-_

_-Natsuki tengo que decirte algo por lo cual debes de escucharme bien, Shizuru esta embarazada asi que no puedes morir-_

_-siempre me ha gustado que me ate esa mujer, cuando mas lo necesito, pero no te preocupes…- desmayándome_

…

Después de haber hecho una lista de lo que mis hijos posiblemente necesitaban fuimos por esas cosas hicimos muchas paradas y esta era la penúltima….

-ahora niños a ustedes que les falta?, no han dicho nada sobre eso- tomando un carrito del super

-por cierto papá en que nos iremos para llegar?-

-mhh, en el aeroplano?-

-Enserio!?-

-he?, si….?-

Ambos se miraron mientras ponían cereal adentro del carrito

-queremos ropa!- decía akane

-ropa?-

-si ropa…- decía aoi

-pero no cualquiera claro esta, puedes?- decía akane

-amm supongo que si, esta bien..-

-bien!- chocando sus manos aoi y akane-entonces después vamos a la tienda de ropa_!-_

…

_No se cuánto tiempo paso o que mas paso después de haber perdido el conocimiento, pero al despertar sentía el dolor que solo aumentaba mire mi alrededor y lo veía blanco y el olor que nunca me gusto tratando de moverme pero mis ojos fueron encontrados con un par de ojos color rubi…_

_-natsuki!- _

_Era shizuru quien tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado por quien sabe cuánto…_

_-no te muevas mi amor por favor estoy aquí- tomaba de mi mano mientras ponía su frente con la mia- estoy bien estamos bien, los tres estamos bien-_

_-los tres?-dije aun con la boca reseca_

_-si, llevo 3 casi 4 meses y son gemelos, Youko me lo acabo de confirmar- llorando_

_-gemelos?-_

_-si.., gemelos-_

…

-queremos estos!- decía akane mirándose al espejo junto con su hermano-verdad Aoi?-

-crees que se derrita mamá por nosotros? Cuando nos vea?- decía aoi

-claro!, somos sexys al igual que papá- contestaba akane-entonces papá?, si?-

-si!, además tienes que ir asi como nosotros cuando vayamos!-

-he?, pero en esta época hace calor-

-no importa tendremos nuestros trajes de baño abajo si!?-

-no tengo opción verdad?-

-noooooo-

-esta bien, vamos-

…_._

_Poco tiempo después me dijeron que tenia al menos casi 20 balas por todo mi cuerpo como sobreviví?, tampoco me lo pregunten, puesto que tuve suerte por que no dieron en ninguna vena o parte importante a excepción de los dos últimos tiros, que aquel sujeto me dio, también se sorprendieron del cómo es que no perdí completamente mi brazo, ya que gracias a la explosión un pedazo de metal choco contra mi espalda… dándose cuenta que tuve demasiada suerte que no me haya dejado invalida o que me haya partido en dos ese pedazo de metal…._

_-la rehabilitación será muy dolorosa natsuki- me decia Youko_

_-si pude sobrevivir a esto porque no lo haría con la rehabilitación- le respondí_

_-supongo que tienes razón, ni siquiera se por qué te trato como una persona cualquiera-_

_-exacto-_

_-esta bien, pero dejando eso a un lado sería mejor que solo te concentres en recuperarte por lo menos para poderte trasladar a Japón-_

_-entendido-_

_-me marcho entonces-_

_En el transcurso de los meses veía el vientre de mi mujer más abultado claro más de lo normal porque eran mellizos, también recibí muchas visitas tanto de los altos mandos de a los países que salve incluso de estados unidos, dándome medallas y reconocimientos importantes, como también de algunas personas que salve…._

_-se que no nos conoce yo soy_ jun, el es tong y el es xiang-señalando- y quiero ser como usted!-

_-cuando sea grande me convertiré en militar, quiero ser tan genial como usted!- me decía uno de los niños que había salvado_

_-no se si sonrojarme o que, pero si lo haces confió en ti para que protejas lo que quieres-_

_-gracias!-_

_-yo también quisiera convertirme en militar!, espero un día trabajar con usted!-_

_-eso será algo difícil ya que venimos de diferentes países-_

_-bueno en ese caso déjenos cuidar de su familia-_

_Contestaba una de las chicas que había salvado…_

_-cuidar?-_

_-es lo menos que podemos hacer, además su mujer está embarazada y no creo que este comiendo tan bien con la comida que sirven aquí y mi nombre es shu-_

_-supongo que mi mujer necesita estar lejos de estas paredes blancas, esta bien dejare a mi familia a su cuidado-_

_También vinieron mis suegros, que parece ser que tenia que casi medio matarme para que el señor me aceptara…._

_-cuando estés mejor, vayamos a cazar!- decía muy feliz mi suegro_

_Siguieron los meses y con ayuda de los que viven en ese lugar mi mujer recupero su salud hasta que mi esposa entro en labor de parto en Tailandia….._

_-y como les llamaremos?-_

_-a la niña Akane y al niño Aoi-_

_-suena muy bien-_

…

-queridos señores pasajeros bienvenidos a la aerolínea SN, les solicito de favor que se pongan los cinturones de seguridad en un par de minutos salimos- hablaba por el intercomunicar a mis hijos que se sentaban y ponían sus cinturones de seguridad mientras prendía el aeroplano

-listo!- decían

-bien, que el vuelo durara solo dos horas, espero y disfruten del paisaje dado-

Empezaba avanzar el aeroplano… después de dos horas exactas, llegamos a uno de los hangares mas cerca de donde estaría llegando el crucero en que estaría mi esposa con mis mis demás hijos….

-señor!, cuanto tiempo sin verla!-

me saludaba xiang uno de los niños a quien en ese entonces lo había salvado se había convertido en soldado al igual que los otros dos niños, ellos habían cumplido su palabra y cada que veníamos a Tailandia por diversión o por negociones ellos y otras personas estaban a cargo de nuestro cuidado

-xiang!-

gritaban los niños mientras corrían hacia el a abrazarlo, obvio claro mis hijos mas o menos entendían el tailandés y a su vez xiang podía hablar japonés

-niños!- los cargaba y bajaba

-has crecido bastante!-lo abrace-donde están los demás?-

-están esperando la llegada de la señora shizuru, aún tenemos tiempo vamos-

-bien, gracias-

Al llegar al puerto donde llegaría mi esposa encontré a los demás chicos y a chica que siempre nos recibían cuando veníamos para acá pero con una sorpresa…

-vaya, ya eres madre! Shu!, felicidades!- abrazándola

-si, ya era hora-

-entonces tendré que cambiar de regalo-

-oh no, no se preocupe por ello estamos bien asi que gracias siempre ha sido tan amable con nosotros-

-pero que dices, ustedes cuidaron de mi familia y eso nunca poder pagar-

Iba a reclamar shu cuando escuchamos gritos de…

-papá!-

Me fije que los niños venían corriendo hacia mi junto con mi esposa y hermanas…

-papá!, que haces vestido asi! Hace calor!-

-cachorros de solo verlos quiero estar en el polo norte- decia nao

-nos extrañaste!?-

-si-contestaba a lo que podia

-aoi! Akane!, acapararon la atención de papá eso no es justo!-

-ademas comimos en el restaurante de la tia Mai- decía Aoi presumiendo

-eso es injusto!-

-no puedo creer que tengas una foto actual de nosotros Mai-

-no es mi culpa de que cambien las cosas casi cada año!- contestaba mai

-además de que vinieron en el aeroplano!-

-doblemente injusto!-

-estas en problemas Nat- decia Mikoto

-hahaha eso se solucionara llegando a casa, porque les he dejado a todos una sorpresa-

-he?, por no nos lo trajiste vámonos a casa!-

-apenas llegamos-

-yo también quiero vestirme como papá!, no es justo-

-ara, pero que hermosa vista tener a tres generales del aire enfrente mía-

-shizuru!-decía

-mamá!, verdad que nos vemos cómo papá?-

-si, muy sexys- acercándose a mi para besarme

-conste que no fue mi idea-

-mamá se supone que te derretirías por nosotros no por papá- haciendo puchero

-ara, acaso alguien dijo que no me derrito por ustedes?- llenándolos de besos

-jajajaja, mamá eso hace cosquillas!-

-misión cumplida niños?-

-si!- besando a su madre….

-entonces ya cambiémonos de ropa por que me derretiré con este calor!...-

Riéndose todos…..


	5. Dias Tranquilos, Los Celos Y El León

Por un caminitooo yooo te fui a buscar, muuuuy lejos camineeee y al fin yooooo te encontreeeee~

Jajjjajajaajjj esa canción me hace feliz por alguna extraña razón bueno heme aquí terminando con este calvario no se crean bueno un poco me quebré la cabeza aunque ya tenia la idea pero bueno solo me faltaba el inicio, lo del medio y lo del final como siempre pero tenia la idea de que iba a tratar peroooo bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mis salvajes! Jjjojojojojo espero que les haya gustado todas las historias que publique y nos vemos después espero no desaparecer de nuevo le rezo a todos los dioses x3 en fin y ni que tampoco me desparezcan ¬¬ aunque bueno ya ni modo…

…

Días tranquilos, Los Celos Y El León

Parte 1

...

_Saben a veces en la vida de un padre es algo entre sencilla y difícil en ciertas ocasiones pero cuando te das cuenta de como son tus hijos y haces dos cosas o tal vez mas para poder lidiar con pequeñas situaciones de dudosa procedencia… y te das cuenta que son insignificantes las dejas pasar, por que en si, no te molestan por que es algo simple, común o algo que simplemente no debe por que ser un problema o eso para mi no lo es, aunque eso si, mientras hagan lo que tienen que hacer, para que hacerlos dejar algo que les gusta hacer?... pero cuando alguien se mete con tus hijos por ese algo que no te molesta a ti, te molesta y esa es la mera verdad…. _

-ya llegamooosssss~~-

-ara…bienvenidos niños, nao..?-

-no entiendo por qué les molesta tanto-

-que sucede nao-

-nada, llevare al cachorro junior a su habitación-

...

_Cuando a mi esposa shizuru le dieron de alta del hospital partimos hacia japon y al llegar a japon lo primero que hice fue ir con Youko, por que sinceramente ya me estaba cansando de estar en la silla de ruedas y estaba notando que mis músculos se estaban haciendo algo flácidos y eso si me asusto…_

_Oigan no cargar a mis hijos y a mi esposa es doloroso saben?... pero ahora que lo pienso… oh!... mi esposa es la que sufrirá mas…. O eso pense…_

_-hola Youko!- salude_

_-que hay-dijo Nao_

_-hola! Nao y Nat veo que estas ansiosa por iniciar, que ni trajiste a Shizuru-_

_-necesita descansar además están sus padres en casa y creo que ya tuvo suficiente con verme en ese estando tan deplorable y ahora en silla de ruedas , además me dijiste que puedo caminar de nuevo, no veo que te sorprende o acaso me has mentido?-_

_-creo que seria poco profesional si te hubiera mentido, pero vamos, iniciemos con esto-_

_Seguimos a Youko hasta una habitación donde habían varios aparatos para hacer ejercicio y una que otra persona haciendo los ejercicios que les pedían…_

_-bueno primero que nada necesitare hacerte una evaluación y un par de exámenes para ver como sigues, ya de pendiendo de como estes, te dire si empezamos aquí o empezaremos en la piscina, te parece?- me decía youko_

_-claro!, mientras mas rápido terminemos esto, mejor-_

_-bien, entonces te haremos unas radiografías-_

_Bastaron un par de horas para terminar todo el chequeo para que solo me dijera…_

_-no es tan malo como pense pero eso no quita la dificultad y el dolor que sentirás, lo mejor para ti es que te quedes en el hospital crees que tenga algún inconveniente Shizuru?-_

_-creo que tendré que convocar a la familia, pero no creo- _

…

-chicas!, niños a comer!-

-si!-

-ya vamos!-

-estoy de vuelta~ , perece que llegue a tiempo-

-mi Natsuki bienvenida, mi amor solo lávate las manos, si?-

-si ahora vengo-

-papa!-

-jajajaja niños!-

-abrazo grupal!- _decía Mikoto que había saltado hacia mi_

-solo no abracen tan fuerte a su padre, a mi mujer; niños, chicas que es mia-

-eso no es justo mama!-

-solo es broma pero no me la maltraten mas si?-

-hace tiempo no te abrazaba nat- _decia mai_

-mucho amor esta tarde - _decia nao mientras bajaba las escaleras_

-vamos nao deja de ser amargada y ven a abrazar a la familia- _decia Mai_

-jajajaja no, que hay para comer hoy Shizuru?- _dirigiéndose a su asiento_

-enojona!- _le decia mai_

-hice nabe, bueno niños, chicas dejen que se lave las manos su padre, mi natsuki- _decia mi esposa_

-si!-

_Después de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos comiendo…_

-y que tal les fue en la escuela niños?- _les preguntaba_

-bien!- _decían todos_

-algo que me quieran reportar, sugerir, comentar, decir, confesar y demás?-

-otra vez me dieron el sermón sobre los cachorros junior´s - _decia nao_

-en serio?- _suspire_

_Ya sabia yo que mis hijos son diferentes extremadamente diferentes pero son listos, responsables, educados, y etc pero sinceramente no se, por que hay personas que dicen que esto no que el otro si y demas, apuesto a que mis hijos serán importantes, mas importantes que yo en un futuro!, pero nooo!, Siempre hay alguien que tiene que molestar con tonterías solo porque están frustrados porque saben que mis hijos son mejores que los mismos profesores, y esa inteligencia se la debo a mi esposa…. pero bueno supongo que todos de por si somos diferentes…. _

-lo mismo hice- _me decia nao_

-por lo menos van bien en la escuela no es cierto?- _le pregunte_

-si, pero no se, que es lo que les pase por la cabeza a esos sujetos-

\- ni que lo digas pero me pueden contar los detalles ustedes mismos chicos?- _les hablaba a mis dos hijos que habían dejado de comer para contestar_

-estaban pretendiendo a Akane-chan – _me decia uno de mis hijos_

-y yo solo hice lo que me pidió uno de mis hermanos menores, además no deben de hacer eso y es nuestro deber como hermanos hombres cuidar a las mujeres niñas de la casa- _me contesto el otro_

-esos son mis hijos!, sigan asi- _les decia_

-pero eso no quita el problema que diario tengamos que lidiar con esos pequeños detalles como dormir todo el dia en clase y solo despertar para comer, amenazar o golpear a otro niño- _decia nao_

-no crees que sea mejor que estudie en la casa si es asi?- _preguntaba Mai_

-si hacemos eso no crees que sea un poco injusto para los demas?- _le contestaba_

-en eso tiene razón mi Natsuki, Mai- _decia Shizuru_

-y por qué no simplemente lo mantienen despierto?, si es ese el problema- _decia mikoto_

-no es que sea el hecho de dormir como los dioses le den a entender, sino que no entiendo el por qué les molesta que se quede dormido, si hace todo lo que le piden y bien, verdad nao?- _decia_

-si-

-creo que será mejor que lo mandemos a la escuela donde estan ryu, shizuki, haru y kazuki-

-en ese caso porque no mejor que todos estén en la misma escuela, para que asi le vea la cara a esa frentona!, no?-_nótese mi sarcasmo_

-no seria mala idea cachorro, según lo que investigue de la escuela mientras hagan lo que tengan que hacer no hay problema verdad Shizuru?- _le decia nao a mi mujer_

-exacto, además si son exigentes pero no tiene que ver con sus habitos o de lo que se quejan los profesores y director asi que…-_volteando a ver a los niños-_ niños_…- todos dejando de comer para poner atención a mi esposa-_ ya falta poco para que salgan de la escuela porque no hacemos un trato…., si ustedes mantienen sus celos, sueño, bromas, y demas que son hereditarios por parte de su santo padre, los mandaremos a todos a una misma escuela y asi no tienen que lidiar con personas que les digan cosas sobre sus habitos, personalidades y todas esas cosas, que les molestan a ellos; que les parece?-

-enserio!?, estaremos todos juntos!?-

-si niños-

-estaremos juntos!-

-ustedes solo me hacen sentir culpable del porque estan lejos- _les dije_

-mi Natsuki se que te esforzaste en investigar y lo demás pero no es nuestra culpa que la escuela que escogiste sean diferentes edificios que esten por aquí y por haya – _tomándome de la mano_

-eso de por si fue estúpido cachorro, pero bueno-

-gracias por el apoyo Nao-

-de nada-

-entonces ya quedo arreglado asi que; quiero que todos se porten bien, que sigan sacando buenas calificaciones y sobre todo ya no vayan a parar a la dirección les parece, niños?- _les decia mi esposa_

-si mama!~-

-bien!-

_A veces como es que me complico la existencia y mi amada esposa me la resuelve en pocos minutos…._

-mi amor te amo sabes?-

_me decía Shizuru con una sonrisa que me hace suspirar y que se me pase el mal rato de la decepción…_

-cachorros tápense los ojos ahora-

-si y soy la persona mas afortunada del mundo por tenerte como mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, yo te amo mi Shizuru- _acercándome para darle un beso en la boca_

-mi natsuki~- _respondiéndome el beso_

…..

_Después de haber hecho que mi esposa aceptase dejarme en el hospital y de que las chicas le ayudaran en casa como siempre, youko nos presentaba a la que sería mi entrenadora para la rehabilitación una chica joven a decir verdad, ojos color azul, cabello negro, bonita sonrisa… linda de imagen en pocas palabras…_

_-yuriko quiero presentarte a natsuki -_

_-esa natsuki?-_

_-si, y natsuki ella es yuriko es la mejor en lo que se refiere a entrenamiento en rehabilitación asi que estarás en muy buenas manos-_

_-hola- salude_

_-ahh, yo, como, es que- _

_Aquella chica llamada yuriko empezaba a balbucear como hacer movimientos con sus manos tratando de pronunciar algo pero ni idea de lo que decía hasta que de nuevo intervino youko.._

_-lo siento natsuki solo que bueno aunque haya pasado algo de tiempo desde ese incidente, aun por aquí andan tus hazañas, discúlpala- dándole un codazo a yuriko_

_-au, digo si!, mucho gusto general!-_

_-hola de nuevo y solo dime Natsuki como hace rato- sonriéndole amablemente_

_-claro Natsuki-san!- sonriéndome _

_-y ellas son Mikoto, Mai, Nao y Shizuru su…-_

_-soy su esposa, mucho gusto- _

_-Acaso mi esposa esta celosa?, naaa, no creo que lo este, esta bonita ha de tener mi edad pero no me fijaría en ella-pense mientras la veia _

_-mucho gusto Shizuru-san, Nao-san, Mai-san y Mikoto-san- haciendo una reverencia yuriko-pueden estar tranquilas hare mi mayor esfuerzo atendiendo a Natsuki-san con su rehabilitación -_

_-bien ya que todas se han presentado que tal si empiezan de una vez con la sesión del dia de hoy?- decía youko_

_-claro, si natsuki-san gusta y quiere empezar de una vez vamos- decia yuriko_

_-claro!, al mal paso darle prisa!, mi amor puedes traer mis cosas?- volteaba para ver a mi esposa_

_-esta bien amor- dándome un beso apasionado_

_-ujumm- decía yuriko_

_-ara, lo siento deberíamos de dejarlo cuando estes mejor verdad mi natsuki-_

_-he?, o si claro- tapándome la entre pierna_

_-por los dioses acaso eres un cachorro puberto?-_

_-que!?, no!, yuriko! Vámonos, quiero salir de esta maldita silla!-_

_-sentimos eso youko- decía Mai_

_-bueno por lo menos sabemos que le funciona-_

_-mi Natsuki tan apasionada conmigo- _

_no es mi culpa que esa clase de besos sea cuando me los da en la intimidad y no se como lo hace pero enserio quiero salir de esta maldita silla! Aun asi gracias a ese incentivo de mi esposa me dieron mas ganas de salir de la maldita silla de ruedas..._

….

-sinceramente no puedo entender el por qué hay tanto problema con que sean asi los niños- _acostándome en la cama_

-mi natsuki deja de pensar en eso, se supone que ya esta arreglado, asi que no te preocupes solo un mes mas y ya- _abrazándome mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho y paseaba su mano bajo mi playera de pijama_

-lo se, solo que bueno sabes que me molesta que los molesten- _abrazándola delicadamente_

-si, lo se y eso significa que eres buen padre porque los defiendes- _mirándome con ternura, deteniendo su toque_

-y tu eres buena madre porque estas ahí para solucionar las cosas que yo no puedo- _sonriéndole mientras me acercaba a darle otro beso_

-por qué se que mi natsuki y yo nos complementamos cuando hace falta y por eso estamos aquí ahora, nuestros hijos, tu y yo- _sonriéndome_

_Ah~ como amo esa sonrisa tan angelical o será porque cada vez que la veo me enamoro mas de ella, cual fuese de las razones por las cuales la veo increíblemente hermosa a Shizuru me hace feliz, llena de alegría que bueno ni se como expresarlo…_

-te vez como la primera vez que te vi, increíblemente hermosa, sensual, angelical, tímida, simplemente eres el amor de mi vida- _besándola de nuevo_

-mi natsuki enamorándose de mi de nuevo?- _sonriéndome mientras se ponía arriba de mi_

-mi amor todos los días me enamoro de ti- _poniendo una mano en su mejilla_\- y como no hacerlo mírate estas increíblemente hermosa, tan hermosa como una diosa-

-y esta diosa a quien tu le llamas se enamora cada segundo mas de ti mi natsuki- _besándome mientras me quitaba la playera_

-ha si?- _sonriéndole mientras yo hacia lo mismo con su blusa_

-si~- _besándome el cuello_

-eso no es justo- _le decia mientras le quitaba el sostén_

-no es justo?, entonces por qué me desvistes?- _mientras me besaba el pecho y baja sus manos al short que me habia puesto_

-porque siempre tengo la misma duda de siempre cuando te veo, beso y demas-

_Como contestarle algo prudente cuando saca mi miembro y lo acaricia mientras lo besa…_

-que duda?- _me preguntaba_

-mhhh vamos shiz que haces que mhhh mi parte romántica y ahhh dulce se esfume ahh- _sintiendo su boca rodear completamente mi miembro erecto_

-concéntrate un poco y dime que duda tienes cada vez que me ves_-dandole pequeños besos ahora a mi pene_\- cada que te beso- _dejando de besar mi miembro para besar mi vientre y seguir subiendo mientras el subir y bajar de su mano en mi pene seguía-_ y… demás- _mordiéndome el cuello_-mhh?-

_besándome de nuevo mientras tomaba de su cintura y la volteaba delicadamente para ponerla ahora a ella acostada en la cama mientras le quitaba la otra parte de su pijama…_

-siempre que te veo, beso y demás- _dándole pequeños besos a su cuello junto con roces de mi lengua que bajaba por su clavícula y mis manos se deshacían de su ultima prenda_\- tengo la duda o mas bien me pregunto_\- besando con mucha delicadeza y amor su vientre que estaba un poco mas abultado_\- quien de las dos se enamoro primero- _besando su entre pierna sintiendo la humedad que salía de Shizuru y que caia en pequeñas gotas casi inexistentes a las sabanas_\- tu o yo-

_Metiendo mi lengua en su intimidad sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la excitación de Shizuru en mi lengua mientras sentía sus manos enredarse, aferrarse en mi cabello mientras escuchaba sus gemidos y curveaba su espalda…_

-ahh~ natsuki!-

-que bueno que hice esta habitación a prueba de ruidos-

_Despegándome un poco mientras me lamia un dedo para después metérselo con cuidado.._

-ahh!, na-natsuki!- _metiendo y sacando mi dedo con delicadeza_

-mhh?-

-te estas ahhh vengando verdad! mhhh- _sacando mi dedo para tomar mi pene erecto y acercarlo…_

-vengarme?, no- _frotando mi miembro en la entrada de su vagina_

-mhhh natsuki!, por favor!-

-cada que me dices mi.. ahhhh- _metiéndolo con delicadeza_\- mi ahh mi nombre me haces…-

-Ahhh! natsuki!-

_Shizuru me tomo del cuello para besarme y morderme haciendo que mi miembro la penetrara completamente _

-ahh me haces mhh-

_Poniendo mi frente en su hombro mientras empezaba con los vaivenes lentos…_

-ahhh!- _rasguñándome la espalda_

-me hace mhhh recordar la primera vez que lo hicimos- _mordiéndole el cuello _

-estuviste increíble ahhh!, ese mhhh dia!, un poco mas rápido natsuki!-

-solo un mhhh poco de acuerdo mhhh?-

-ahhh!-

_Aferrándose mas a mi mientras le mordía el hombro…_

-ahhh natsuki mhh-

-tu v-voz es ahhh in-increíblemente excitante!-

-nat!, mhhh ahhh!-

-gri-grita mas por favor-

-na-natsuki! Mhhh! Por dios esto ahhh! Natsuki!- _gritándome al oído mientras sentía sus piernas enredarse arriba de mi espalda_

-ahhh como me encantas!- _haciendo los vaivenes un poco mas fuertes pero lentos_

-siempre me ahhh me ha encantado ahhh como me haces el amor!-

_Le tomaba uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba con un poco de fuerza mientras le besaba el otro mordiéndolo delicadamente y pasando mi brazo libre bajo su espalda para cargarla y asi arrinconarla en la pared.._

-y a mi ahh me encanta hacértelo mhhh-

-ha! Esto me encanta!-

_Dejando de acariciar su pecho para ponerlo como almohadilla en su cabeza para que no se lastimara la cabeza con los vaivenes, mientras ella volvia a poner sus manos en mi cabeza y me acercaba a sus pechos para besarlos…_

\- na-natsuki ya- ya no aguanto!-

_El sentir, oler, probar la esencia de Shizuru me excitaba mas que no la escuchaba estaba simplemente perdida en su cuerpo que me envolvía de muchas formas distintas, pero mi cuerpo como el de ella sabíamos que estábamos ya en el limite…_

-Ahhh!-

-mhhh ahhh-

_Ambas habíamos terminado relajando nuestros cuerpo que aun estaban agitados retire mi miembro y la acostaba de nuevo en la cama delicadamente, dándole de nuevo pequeños besos en la frente, parpados, mejilla, labios, cuello, escuchaba aun su respiración agitada mientras veía su pecho subir y bajar; y sus manos jugueteando entre mi cabello mientras yo seguía dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su vientre para detenerme…_

-me gusta tanto oler a ti shizuru-

_poniendo mi frente en su vientre para después besarlo y empezar a acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo con una enorme ternura, delicadeza mientras seguía observando su vientre para después volver a besarlo pero esta vez veía a Shizuru, como ella a mi, dándome una sonrisa realmente dulce…_

-te amo tanto Shizuru, los amo tanto- _Dándole otro beso a su vientre antes de ponerme a su altura _

-y nosotros te amamos mucho mi amor- _dándome un beso en la boca_

…

_Habian pasado dos semanas desde que había empezado con la rehabilitación con yuriko y en verdad era dura pero no podia darme el lujo de rendirme ahora…_

_-mhhh!- Gritaba por el dolor _

_-solo un poco mas Natsuki-san- me decia Yuriko_

_Nos encontrábamos en la piscina mientras ponia mis manos en la orilla de la alberca y yuriko tratado de hacer flexiones con mis piernas pero apenas las movia y sinceramente para mi; yo sentía que mis piernas nunca se hubiesen hecho para flexionarse mas que solo lo necesario para sentarme y estirarlas para acostarme; y si las siguiese tratando de doblar o mas bien flexionar hasta donde me pedía yuriko; en verdad sentía que se irían a romper en cualquier momento mis huesos.. _

_-ahh!, simplemente no entiendo el por qué grrrr-_

_estaba conteniendo mis gritos adentro del agua y es que en verdad sentía que mis huesos se iban a romper en ese momento pero gracias al agua y a mis piernas que no ayudaban en nada, las manos de yuriko que me ayudaba a mantenerme a flote como ayudándome con las flexiones hicieron que se resbalara.. _

_-yo-yo en verdad lo lamento Natsuki-san!-sintiendo su pecho en mi espalda- esta bien!?-_

_-s-si, so-solo que dame un minuto-_

_Yuriko no tenia la culpa, era yo y mis imprudencias de la guerra pero tampoco me podia estar quejando se que lo que hice fue para rescatar a mi esposa…_

_-na-natsuki-san se, se encuentra bien?, si quiere po-podemos salir-_

_-si quiero salir de aquí, me podrías ayudar?-_

_Se lo dije sin verla a la cara mientras sentía su brazo rodearme la cintura y yo apoyando mi brazo en sus hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras, para yo después utilizar la fuerza de mis brazos y poder sentarme en la orilla mientras que yuriko me acercaba la silla de ruedas y ayudarme a sentarme mientras me secaba un poco…_

_-gracias, podemos ir a mi habitación?- le dije_

_-si-_

_Sin decir mas me llevo a mi habitación del hospital y de nuevo me ayudo a subir a mi cama…_

_-emmm Natsuki-san quiere que le ayude a cambiarse?-_

_-asi estoy bien yuriko, gracias-_

_-.. Natsuki-san se que no servirá de nada pero créame que de nuevo será capaz de caminar solo no se estrese de acuerdo?, ni tampoco pierda la fe, apenas estamos iniciando con esto asi que no, no se desanime-_

_-tienes razón yuriko, solo que ahora quiero descansar un rato y después seguimos si?-_

_-esta bien, vendré para la sesión de la tarde le parece?-_

_-si, gracias yuriko-_

_-entonces con su permiso-_

_Al escuchar que la puerta se cerro me recosté en la cama y cerre los ojos, recordaba lo que hace unos meses atrás sucedió, cuantas balas habían sacado de mi cuerpo?, cuantas puntadas tenia en mi cuerpo?, cuantas cicatrices tendria ahora en mi cuerpo?..._

_Tome el control de la cama para que pudiera levantarme y después verme las piernas…._

_-vamos natsuki tienes que moverlas, hiciste mucho por tu mujer y por tus hijos como para ahora dejarte vencer-me decia- ya descansaron suficiente- le decia a mis piernas_

_Trataba de moverlas pero nada… suspire de nuevo…_

_-jamas en mi vida creí verte de esa forma tan deplorable cachorro-_

_Voltee a ver para encontrarme con Nao que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta junto con una mochila_

_-simplemente me estoy desesperando- le conteste_

_-y que esperabas?, que solo con dos semanas de rehabilitación ya estuvieras como si nunca hubiese pasado nada?-_

_-ya lo se soy estúpida solo que carajo!- golpeándome las piernas-quiero, quiero disfrutar de mi familia como antes-_

_-se que no es tu fuerte el ser paciente y menos el mio pero tampoco quiero decir que te entienda puesto que nunca he estado en la situación que ahora estas, pero lo que te puedo decir es que ahora de mala manera tienes que entender a ser paciente aunque estés a punto de la locura- acercándose de mi mientras se cerraba la puerta_

_-no es bueno quejarse verdad?-_

_-no y menos por lo que conseguiste después de que ese atentado termino-_

_-deberia de disculparme- _

_-no te preocupes por los pequeños detalles ellos entenderán, pero… que tal si vamos por ahí-_

_-por ahí?- mirándola_

_-si quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-_

_-sabes que no puedo-_

_-deja de deprimirte cachorro, además que estes en un hospital no significa que no puedas salir, digamos que este lugar es un hotel y como tal puedes dejar cuando quieras la habitación, mientras vuelvas no hay problema asi que cámbiate- aventándome la mochila que tenia en sus manos_

_-esta bien-le decía abriendo la mochila_

_-además la única que debe de pedir disculpas aquí soy yo- mientras salía del cuarto_

_\- que dijiste?-_

_-que te muevas, que nos tardaremos un poco ya que tienes que regresar para en la tarde-_

_-jajaj no que podia dejar este lugar sin mas?-_

_-jajaja cállate y muévete-_

_-ya voy-_

…_._

_La semana había pasado rápido y ninguna de las chicas había recibido alguna queja de los niños pero llegaban a casa y todos estaban siendo hiperactivos y ni siquiera se el por qué pero de buena manera pero en cambio uno de ellos se dormía en donde fuese y ese donde fuese en verdad era en donde fuese…_

-hemos lle-…-

-qu..-

_Apenas llegábamos a casa y Nao y yo éramos recibidas cayéndonos al suelo por culpa de uno de mis hijos…_

-ah!-_dijimos ambas_

-eso si dolio – _decía nao_

-nao-

-si ya voy- _quitándose encima de mi _–cachorro junior?-

-le-leo?, porque estas durmiendo en la entrada?- _mirando a mi hijo hecho bolita_

-mhhh-

-sigue dormido -_levantándose y ayudándome a hacerlo también_

-ara! Nao!, natsuki!, que..? oh, leo!- _bajando de las escaleras_

-nos caimos por el cachorro junior que esta durmiendo en la entrada- _decía Nao_

\- le dije antes de que se durmiera que fuera a su cuarto pero estan bien?- _viniendo hacia nosotras_

\- creo que le gano el sueño antes de…- _mirando como el uniforme de la escuela estaba a medio quitar-_ y si estamos bien solo que no esperábamos llegar y ser recibidas por el suelo antes que cualquier cosa- _revisándonos mi esposa_

-lamento lo que sucedió Nao-

-no hay problema, llevare al cachorro junior a su habitación- _dirigiéndose a mi hijo_

-quieres que te ayude?- _le decía_

-no, sera mejor que te sientes- _levantando a mi hijo sin mucho esfuerzo_-bajo para la hora de comida-

-gracias Nao- _le decía Shizuru mientras veía como subia con mi hijo por las escaleras-_estas bien mi natsuki?-

-si, solo me duele un poco la rodilla-

-ven, vamos a sentarnos-

-estoy bien en verdad amor-

-aun asi no esta demás dejarte descansar un poco-

-y Mai y Mikoto?- _llegando al sofá_

-están arriba controlándolos, están haciendo un buen trabajo, haciendo lo que les pedí- _ayudándome a sentar_

-se ha vuelto un poco difícil no?- _tomándola de la mano para que se sentara en mis piernas_

-estas segura?-

-si ven- _sentándose en mis piernas-_ pero solo un poco mas no?-

-si-

\- y dime que habrá para comer-

-Mai me dijo que quería comer afuera, para darles un pequeño incentivo a los niños-

-entonces comeremos en su restauran?-

-si, lo mas probable-

-esta bien, se lo merecen-

….

_Después de haberme cambiado salimos del hospital, le había preguntado a Nao a donde nos dirigíamos pero mi respuesta llego al ver que no encontrábamos en un local donde hacen tatuajes…_

_-que significa esto?-_

_-te pedi que me acompañaras no es cierto?-_

_-si, pero no me digas que…-_

_-solo acompáñame, además no puedo dejar que te hagas uno ahora, sabiendo que harás ejercicio y estarás por un tiempo en el agua, pero no te preocupes después venimos por los tuyos-_

_-yo nunca dije que quería hacerme uno-_

_-se que querrás uno después solo me anticipo-_

_-me conoces bastante bien-_

_-eso es obvio-_

_Me ayudo a salir del auto y entramos al lugar, se veía bien cuidado, aseado, con ese aspecto rudo intenso, pero era obvio que conocía Nao el lugar por que apenas entramos y la saludaban como si se conocieran de hace tiempo…_

_-hola! Nao! Y…?-_

_-natsuki- contestaba_

_-y natsuki!, como están?-_

_-solo vine a que me terminaras el tatuaje, tienes tiempo?- decía Nao_

_-si! Claro, para ti tengo todo el tiempo, pero pasen, natsuki no te harás uno también?-_

_-no por el momento, ando en rehabilitación- conteste_

_-ya veo, bueno por lo menos espero que si te gusta algún diseño me digas y lo hago por ti-_

_-esta bien-_

_-bueno nao acuéstate-_

_Nao se había quitado su blusa para dejar al descubierto algo que en verdad me sorprendio…_

_-es en serio?- _

_-si es enserio-_

_Me le quede viendo a los tatuajes de animales que representaban a las chicas, a ella y a mi, bien hechos siendo todos un solo tatuaje que cubría casi toda su espalda, increíblemente hermoso era la verdad…_

_-sabes algo?- me empezaba a decir_

…_.Nao es de esas chicas que son tan malas, que uno pensaría que si no estuviese en la milicia seria la chica mas buscada por todo el mundo por ser la jefa de una mafia o algo asi por el estilo pero de esa magnitud, pero no lo es y aun si fuese asi no la juzgaría ni nada, mas bien estaría con ella asi como lo esta conmigo pero el verle la espalda con cicatrices casi iguales a las mias me dio ese algo que estaba olvidando aunque ya lo sabia…_

_-Tal vez no sea lo mismo que te sucedió pero también hice cosas muy imprudentes estando sola sin saber de ustedes…- volteando la cabeza para no verla- … y… la única que debería de arrepentirse y pedir disculpas soy yo… y yo realmente lo si-...-_

_-el único que tuvo la culpa- interrumpiéndola- ya no está asi que esta bien; saldremos, saldré de esta asi que seguiré necesitando de ti, puedes quedarte con nosotros y conmigo?- le dije_

_Habíamos entrado en un momento en el cual solo el sonido de aquella maquina se escuchaba pero se escucho su risa…_

_\- jajaja siempre me haces aferrarme a algo-_

_-jajaja sabes que no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente-_

….

_Por fin era fin de semana asi que los niños podían hacer lo que les diera la gana de hacer, dormir, jugar, hacer bromas, pedir y demas.. _

-gracias por el desayuno-

-gracias mama!-

-no es nada-

_Pero como siempre, mai salía con una de sus brillantes ideas…._

-bueno…ya que todos estamos en casa este sábado por que no vamos a tokyo disneyland?- _mirándome a mi_

_Solo esas dos palabras hicieron que la casa casi estallara de gritos…_

\- si! vamos!-

-quiero subir a la montaña rusa!-

-papa! Quiero que me consigas un peluche en esos juegos-

-he?-

-no será mala idea, Nat- _decia Mikoto_

-yo me quiero subir a los carritos chocones!-

-yo quiero ir al arcade!-

-yo quiero un algodón de azúcar asi de grande-

-vamonos ya!, quiero ir a ver a los delfines!-

-pero…-

-mi Natsuki, sabes que se lo merecen- _recogiendo algunos platos_

-eso lo se, pero…-

-ríndete cachorro-

_Viendo como algunos de mis hijos se le encimaban a Nao…._

-esta bien en media hora salimos a tokyo disneyland- _dije_

-yeah!-

-eres la mejor papa!-

-muy bien niños!, corran a alistarse!- _les decía mai mientras veía como subían todos a sus habitaciones_

-supongo que también tenemos que alistarnos- _me levante de la mesa_

-este dia será muy largo- _decia Nao que tambien hacia paliaba los platos que estaban cerca_

-pero será divertido- _decia Mikoto haciendo lo mismo que Nao_

-bueno dejen de perder el tiempo que el jefe del clan nos dio solo media hora!- _nos decia mai_

-de que hablas?- _cuestione_

-solo mueve tu trasero Natsuki, alista las carriolas, mudas de ropa extra por si se mojan, toallas bloqueador solar- _decia Mai_

-hey espera, que?- _dije_

-tu también Mikoto ayúdale a Natsuki, también necesitaremos gorras, tal vez unos lentes de sol, moch-..-

-he?, Ma- Mai espera deja busco una pluma y papel-

-vamos chicas!, no creerán que vamos a hacer todo eso solas y ustedes bien campantes solo prendiendo las camionetas- _reclamaba Mai_

-Nao, podrías ayudarles en lo que terminamos de limpiar, por favor-_le decia Shizuru_

-mikoto busca un par de mochilas y bloqueador solar -

-entendido mochilas y bloqueador eso es facil- _decia Mikoto saliendo de la casa_

-cachorro dile a tus hijos que traigan consigo una muda de ropa y su toalla, y yo buscare lo demás- _jalándome de la pijama_

-ya, ya entendí solo deja de jalarme-

-pues anda que solo nos diste media hora-

-oye sabes que se atiborra de gente- _subiendo las escaleras_

-por eso apresurémonos, corre- _empujándome_

-hey espera, quieres que me mate?-

-no exageres-

-es bueno saber que podemos contar con Nao, verdad Shizuru?-

-si, es buen padre-

-y madre-

-tienes razón sin ella no tendríamos nada de orden en este lugar-

-lo se, es bueno contar con ella-

….

_Después de haber pasado tiempo con Nao sin decirnos mucho pero a la vez todo, regresamos al hospital…_

_-bueno, nos vemos y cuídate de esa niña- saliendo del cuarto _

_-he?.. por que dic-…siempre dejándome con la duda- _

_-sucede algo Natsuki-san?-_

_-no, nada-_

_-se siente mejor?- acercándose_

_-si, vamos a continuar con esto y ahora que hare?-_

_-esta vez trataremos de que se ponga de pie que le parece?-_

_-eso suena entretenido- empujando la silla_

_-entretenido?- saliendo de la habitación_

_-por lo menos sabre si puedo ser capaz de resistir mi peso, no lo he intentado aun; ahora que lo pienso- conteste_

_Yuriko me llevo a la sala donde se encontraban los aparatos para hacer ejercicio…._

_-bien, hemos llegado-_

_Parándonos enfrente de dos barandales _

_-con la ayuda de la fuerza de sus brazos levántese y sosténgase de los barandales hasta quedar de pie-_

_-ok, espero que no sea tan difícil-_

_puse mis manos en los dos barandales; no fue tan difícil ponerme de pie pero mis brazos llevarían el mayor cansancio en esto…_

_-muy bien Natsuki-san ahora trate de mover sus pies-_

_Yuriko estaba enfrente de mi, manteniendo su distancia pero no tanto por si pasaba algo mas.._

_-balancéese un poco y mueva sus caderas para poder dar un paso-_

_-maldición ni he dado el primer paso y ya ando sudando-_

_-era de esperarse Natsuki-san ya que esta solo utilizando la fuerza de sus brazos y torso, pero lo esta haciendo bien, siga moviendo su cadera y apoye bien el… cui-cuidado!-_

_Me habia esforzado un poco mas, pero mis pies flaquearon cuando creí que estaba bien posicionado mi pie haciendo que casi me cayera pero yuriko alcanzo a sostenerme antes de que cayese en verdad al suelo.._

_-lo siento yuriko estas bien?- tratando de levantarme_

_-n-no se mueva asi, espere deje que le ayude- levantándome un poco mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia delante y asi yo estar en mi antigua posición_

_-no peso?-_

_-no soy la indicada de decir eso pero esta bien Natsuki-san?, no se lastimo- mirándome _

_-si estoy bien gracias-_

_-si quiere podemos intentarlo después-aun mirándome_

_-no en verdad estoy bien, me agrada esto de por si-_

_-solamente tenga un poco mas de cuidado-_

_-si, ammm yuriko?-_

_-si?-_

_Aun no me soltaba ni me dejaba de ver, sinceramente no me molestaba pero quería seguir intentando el dar por lo menos un paso…_

_-quisiera volver intentarlo me permites?-_

_-he!?-_

_Se aparto rápidamente de mi_

_-yo, lo siento-_

_-no te preocupes, tal vez pueda entender un poco del por que lo haces-_

_-enserio?, lo sabe?-_

_-si, soy tu paciente y buscas que no me lastime y esas cosas-_

_-he?, ah!, si claro, mi paciente, si digo, sinceramente se vería poco profesional si dejara que se cayera enfrente de mi sabiendo que yo estoy aquí, eso, bueno…-_

_-si lo entendí tranquila.. bien aquí voy de nuevo-_

_-s-si!, solo tenga paciencia y vera que pronto saldrá de esa silla-_

_Habian pasado ya 3 meses desde que inicie con la rehabilitación y poco a poco entre las sesiones de piscina y caminata en los barandales empezaban a dar frutos ya que empezaba a sentir un poco mas mis piernas dejando atrás esa rigidez…_

_-muy bien Natsuki-san de otro paso-_

_-no quiero dar otro paso quiero llegar a ese extremo- mirando por encima del hombro de yuriko el final de los barandales_

_-si lo sigue haciendo como ahora llegara solo no se desespere-_

_-lo se- dando otro paso _

_Estaba sudando a mares era la verdad pero el ya tener casi la mitad pasada de los barandales me ansiaba querer mas; ya estaba mas cerca me decia, mientras veía el otro extremo mas cerca que antes y eso me hacia muy feliz…_

_-muy bien Natsuki-san que le parece si descansamos?-_

_-solo un poco mas yuriko-_

_-veo que esta feliz pero sus brazos ya estan cansados-_

_-solo dos pasos mas y ya si?-_

_-esta bien-_

_Pero al dar mi siguiente paso; mis brazos volvieron a flaquear por la falta de fuerza y el sudor excesivo de mis manos que esta vez fue inevitable ahora si, a caerme ya que también habia tomado a yuriko con la guardia baja que no estaba en una buena posición para sostenerme haciendo que cayera conmigo de rodillas… _

_-eso estuvo… cerca…?-_

_Habia caído encima de yuriko teniendo su cara enfrente de la mia, mientras podia sentir sus brazos rodearme y ella empezando a tener una cara sonrojada, mientras que yo trataba de recuperar la fuerza de mis brazos para tener una cierta distancia de ella para hablarle…_

_-jejej en verdad lo, lo lamento, pero estas bien?, tu cara luce algo roja-_

_-he?, si, si estoy bien u-usted esta bien?-_

_-si, solo que estoy bastante exhausta para levantarme-_

_-ya- ya veo- _

_-se que soy una molestia pero me ayudarías a levantarme-_

_Me le quede observando esperando su respuesta_

_-yuriko?-_

_-sigo diciendo que es increíblemente hermosa que no puedo creer que sea general-_

_Habia dicho algo que aunque estaba cerca apenas alcance a escuchar, pero ni idea… _

_-He?- dije_

_-he?, ah si, em puede poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello?-_

_Hice lo que me pidió mientras ella seguía teniendo su agarre en mi cintura, se acomodo un poco antes de poderse levantar…_

_-bien esta lista?- me preguntaba_

_-estas segura, que puedes?, no es que dude de tus habilidades pero..-_

_-no se preocupe Natsuki-san, solo no se vaya a mover tan repentinamente, sino esto será peor –_

_Yuriko poso su barbilla en mi hombro haciendo que su flequillo me picara un poco el cuello y eso hizo que me moviera involuntariamente…_

_-na-natsuki-san no se mueva-_

_-lo se, solo que tu cabello…-_

_-espere!-_

_Ya estábamos a punto de levantarnos pero yo, ya no aguantaba la picazón; que me deshice del agarre que tenia sobre el cuello de yuriko sintiendo que íbamos de nuevo al suelo pero ella se sostuvo del barandal haciendo que nos pegáramos nuestras frentes con brusquedad.._

_-au!- dijimos ambas cerrando los ojos por el dolor un poco fuerte en nuestras cabezas_

_-natsuki-san.. a pesar de ser una hermosa mujer.. usted si tiene la cabeza muy dura…-_

_Ambas abríamos los ojos para notar la distancia mínima que habia entre nosotras…._

_-yuriko?-_

_\- creo que estoy a punto de hacer algo que no debo…-_

_Me decia mientras esos escasos milímetros desaparecían para que ella me besara pero fui salvada…_

_-y deberías seguirte diciendo que no debes de hacerlo -_

_Ambas volteamos a ver solo para encontrarnos con nao quien se agachaba y me tomaba del brazo... _

_-Eso si estuvo cerca- pensé al escuchar la voz de Nao; que no sabia que era tan angelical su voz cuando la necesito y soy sincera jamás en la vida me había pasado esto como para saber que hacer…_

_-apuesto que el cachorro es pesado!, déjame ayudarte!-_

_Pero ese otro tono de voz significaba que me estaba salvando el pellejo o nos estaba salvando el pellejo…_

_-gra-gracias- decia yuriko_

_-espero que sea la ultima vez que esto suceda- mirándonos a ambas_

_-que sucedió!?- decia mi esposa Shizuru atrás de ella_

_-chica gato tráeme la silla de ruedas-_

_-si!-_

_-natsuki estas bien!?- mirándome mi esposa_

_-si solo que mis brazos ya no aguantaban el esfuerzo que me resbale, y creo que fue mas el peso mio que el de yuriko que bueno nos caimos y nos pegamos en la cabeza -sentándome en la silla- gracias Mikoto-_

_-de nada nat-_

_-gracias por ayudar a Natsuki, yuriko-chan y disculpa que tenga una cabeza dura- le decia Mai_

_-no, mas bien debi de insistirle a que descansara pero se veía decidida y bueno paso..-_

_-pero estamos bien verdad yuriko?-_

_-si!, gracias por la ayuda Nao-san-_

_-no hay problema-_

_Por unos momentos mi mujer que estaba viendo mi frente, y después me veía detenidamente descifrando que habia pasado, pero al no encontrar nada dejo de verme de esa forma sospechosa_

_-pero amor!, pude llegar ahora a la mitad de esa cosa- señalando los barandales y cambiando de tema_

_-ara, eso sono a que tengo que darte una recompensa- besándome_

_-emm, será mejor que me retire tengo que decirle del avance de Natsuki-san a youko-sensei con su permiso- haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar_

_-creo que es inevitable sentirse incomodo- decia Mai_

_-eso es porque ya estamos acostumbradas pechugona-_

…

-muy bien soldados, escúchenme con atención- les decía a los niños

-que clase de tontería es esa! -

-demonios frentona! Cállate!; porque tuviste que decirle a tu amiga Shizuru!-

-no es obvio!?, por que necesitaba adultos además mis hijos desde hace tiempo querian venir-

-como sea colada…-

_Ya habíamos entrado a tokyo disneyland y estábamos enfrente de un enorme mural donde se mostraba todo el mapa del lugar asi como ellos tenían el folleto donde venia también el mapa…_

-como sabemos que cada uno de ustedes quiere hacer diferentes cosas y sabemos que no estan en posición alguna de acatar mas ordenes de espera, nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos-_trazando cuatro líneas imaginarias con mi mano el enorme mapa-_ asi que; los que quieran ir aun especifico juego o área divídanse ya!-

_Los niños conforme veian el mapa y hablaban entre ellos para saber a donde ir, formaban los cuatro equipos…_

-muy bien soldados ahora deberán de escucharnos y hacer lo que pidamos de acuerdo?, y los niños que vayan con Yukino solo háganle caso a ella, repito háganle caso solo a Yukino no a la rubia descerebrada entendieron!?-

-si, señor!- _decían todos_

-tu! En verdad qui..- _silenciada por Nao_

-muy bien, entonces nos veremos en la tarde para comer todos-

-y recuerden siempre estar hidratados y cubrirse la cabeza; si se pierden llámennos al celular, pero siempre manténganse juntos agarrados de la mano y tengan siempre consigo su mapa por si acaso, tampoco hablen con extraños, cuídense entre ustedes, y si quieren algo solo díganos de acuerdo?- _les decia mi esposa_

-si mama/tia!-

-Alguna otra cosa?- _les preguntaba a las chicas…_

-diviértanse!, esperemos vernos el alguno juego!- _decía eufóricamente Mai_

-si~!-

_Y asi partimos a alguna parte del enorme tokyo disneyland…._

…..

_Habia pasado otro mes mas de lo sucedido con Yuriko, un mes mas en el cual solo los dioses me han dado la paciencia suficiente para estar tolerando las muestras de afecto, las insinuaciones y de los "toques accidentales" hacia mi miembro que yuriko le daba, asi como su cambio de apariencia, como de actitud, ya que cada vez que la miraba; por que tenia que verla, desbordaba ese brillo que las mujeres derrochan o muestran cuando estan enamoradas…_

_-muy bien, Natsuki-san!, solo un poco mas!-_

_-solo un paso mas-_

_-bien hecho Natsuki-san!, felicidades!-_

_-por fin!- dije_

_Por fin había llegado al otro extremo de los barandales, mire hacia atrás para darme cuenta de que no era un sueño o algo parecido meses de arduo trabajo para ver ese lado ya por fin lejos de mi, gire de nuevo mi cabeza para ver hacia el frente… y que a los momentos de felicidad que daba por haber avanzado un poco mas con mi rehabilitación, sentía yuriko que le estaba dando una oportunidad de abrazarme o incluso darme besos en la mejilla…_

_-lo has visto! Por fin he…- besándome la mejilla mientras me abrazaba y daba pequeños saltos_

_-ara me dejarían unirme a su fiesta?-_

_Pero no significaba que mi esposa no se diera cuenta de las intenciones obvias que tenia Yuriko conmigo…_

_-mi amor!, has visto que lo he logrado!?- decia mientras pensaba…- por favor mi amor en serio yo no fui, fue ella; no me quites la poca felicidad que me queda por haber terminado este ejercicio- mirándola a los ojos_

_-eso es de celebrarse!- gritaba Mai eufóricamente mientras hacia lo mismo que yuriko_

_-ni tanto- decia Nao-_

_-felicidades nat!- abrazándome también_

_-nao!, deberías de estar feliz por nat!-_

_-tienen razón Mai, hay que celebrar!- decia mi esposa _

_Conocía ese tono de voz de mi esposa Shizuru entre súper furiosa y seria, junto con una sonrisa burlona y malvada que se acercaba a mi solo para darme un beso corto, un misero beso el cual decia "ven por tu regalo" mirando como se daba la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida; mientras que yo simplemente veia como su cadera iba de un lado a otro de forma tan sensual que… _

_-mikoto me podrias pasar la silla de ruedas?- dije sin perder de vista a mi esposa que estaba por llegar a la puerta.._

_-he?, si nat- dejando de abrazarme para ir por la silla_

_-natsuki?- Decia Mai soltándome tambien_

_-se siente mal Natsuki-san?- me decia yuriko _

_-no- sentándome y poniéndome en marcha-nos vemos para la sesión de la tarde Yuriko-_

_-a donde vas?- me decia Mai alzando un poco la voz_

_-acaso no es obvio?- decia Nao dándoles a atender con la cabeza a Mai y a Mikoto que iba tras mi mujer_

_-ustedes no pierden el tiempo verdad?-_

_-no!- le grite al salir del lugar_

_Tan pronto como Sali de aquel lugar divise a mi esposa quien seguía caminando tan sensual que no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba puesta una increíble falda ajustada haciendo resaltar esas curvas que a cualquiera volvería loco y asi lo hacía porque paraba a los doctores, enfermeros, civiles y pacientes que pasaban en ese momento, chiflándole, dándole cumplidos, pidiéndole citas, matrimonio incluso hijos…_

_-tu en verdad te estas vengando- _

_Dije mientras que golpeaba "accidentalmente" a los que estaban embobados mirando con lujo de detalle a mi mujer!; que sin pedir disculpas, y solo escuchando sus quejidos de dolor y reclamos, la vi entrar a la que era mi habitación…_

_-te encanta verdad?- le dije mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás mio y acercándomele_

_-encantarme que?- _

_Lo decia tan inocentemente perversa, sentada allí en la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, que se veía tan sensual con los rayos del sol haciéndole compañía, que estaba empezando a sentir mi pene un tanto erecto, sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar en los momentos siguientes…._

_-pequeña bribona- le sonreí _

_-no se de que me hablas mi Natsuki- sonriéndome de manera tan excitante que me levante de la silla_

_-enserio no sabes?- poniendo mis manos sobre la cama aprisionándola, mientras la seguía viendo y ella haciéndose un poco para atrás_

_-mhh no, ni idea de lo que estas hablando- _

_-mhh enserio?- _

_Le dije acercándome mas a ella y robarle un beso que fue bien recibido, haciendo que sus manos tomaran de mi nuca para hacer ese beso mas profundo y asi subir ambas a la cama…_

_-estamos en un hospital- me decia_

_-enserio?- _

_le dije antes de volverla a besar y que mis manos se metieran debajo de su ropa, acariciando su perfecto cuerpo.._

_-mhh-_

_Sentía sus manos hacer lo mismo que yo le hacia, quitándonos la parte superior de la ropa.._

_-sigues siendo tan hermosa- le dije_

_Mirando su cuerpo que me hacia preguntar como es que en tampoco tiempo volvía su cuerpo a tener esa figura tan espectacular aunque también me encanta verla embarazada; Mientras tiraba su blusa y volvía acercarme para besarle los pechos.._

_-mhhh! Y tu te has vuelto mas fuerte- tocándome los brazos para luego sentir sus manos sobre mi cabeza_

_Sonreí antes de bajar un poco mas hasta su vientre; y poderle quitar la falda que hace unos momentos atrás me hizo una mala pasada , pero para que negarlo, es mas sencillo quitar una falda que un pantalón.._

_Después de haberle quitado la falda y dejar su ropa interior, me le acerque a uno de sus muslos y lo empecé a besar, pasando mi lengua un par de veces…_

_-ahh-_

_Sus manos que aun las tenia sobre mi cabeza se aferraban mas a mi cabello, haciendo que mi mirada subiera a verla para encontrarme; con mi esposa que estaba curveando su espalda dejándome ver perfectamente sus pechos erectos, asi que me le acerque de nuevo a su vientre sin dejar de besarle en el trayecto, sintiendo su mirada sobre mi; mientras que yo le quitaba su ropa interior con mi boca, notando que su intimidad estaba desbordando aquel liquido lubricante, que sinceramente me volvía loca; sin notarlo sonreí ante tal acontecimiento ya que hace cuanto tiempo no lo hacíamos?..._

_Pero esos pensamientos como llegaron se fueron, ya que mi esposa me jalo hacia ella, solo para besarme y cambiar de posiciones; estando ahora debajo de ella…_

_-sabes cuanto tiempo me hiciste soportar?- _

_me dijo mientras sus labios me besaban y sus manos se deshacían de mi pants junto con mi ropa interior. Pero sabia a lo que se refería con soportar…_

_-soportar el que alguien mas, aparte de mi te tocara?- tomando mi miembro entre sus manos haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo _

_-mhh- sintiendo su lengua saborear mi miembro erecto para después envolver mi pene con su boca-ahhh!- haciendo que ahora; yo curveara mi espalda y poner mis manos sobre su cabeza_

_Mi esposa sabia desde un principio lo que quería hacer o lograr conmigo yuriko, asi como tambien se, cómo se controló para no quitarle la cabeza de un solo tajo por tan siquiera hablarme, pero tambien sabia que no lo habia hecho por mi bien, y ahora que me encontraba en mejor forma; sinceramente que me haga todo lo que ella quiera porque en verdad yo la extrañe y tanto como ella yo también soporte el no poderla tener entre mis brazos, como ahora la estoy teniendo…_

_-que alguien se atreviera a hablarte de esa forma?- _

_apartando su boca de mi miembro para continuar con su mano el arriba-abajo y conforme me decía sus celos, sus labios besaban mi vientre, cintura, pecho, hombro, llegando a mi cuello el cual mordió con tanta fuerza e intensidad que sentí que me arrancaría la piel y carne de esa parte del cuello, pero se sentía tan excitante sentir toda esa rabia de mi mujer en esa mordida que decía claramente "eres mia", dejándome un chupetón que estaría por lo menos casi 2 meses antes de desvanecerse completamente …. _

_-ahhhh!- _

_Había posado mis manos sobre su cintura solo para apretarla cuando me mordio, sintiendo los huesos de su cintura entre mis manos que la atraían hacia mi pero se detuvo…_

_-aun no- me decia_

_Tense mi mandíbula pero por desesperación por que ya quería estar dentro de ella.. _

_-tranquila-_

_Volvia a decirme pero con un tono juguetón, sabiendo de mi desesperación que tengo por ella, pero de la nada sentí su intimidad tocando mi muslo, haciéndome sentir el liquido que emanaba de su vagina.._

_-lo sientes?- _

_refiriéndose a aquel liquido que bajaba por mi pierna que podía llegar sin detenerse a las sabanas y que poco a poco sentía su vaivén que hacia sobre ella .._

_-ahhhh!-_

_-mhhhh!-_

_Ver su expresión excitada que obtenía por frotar su vagina contra mi pierna era increíblemente excitante, tanto como para levantarme un poco y tomarla con un poco mas de fuerza de la cintura, solo para ayudarle con su vaivén haciéndolo mas fuerte y rapido_

_-mhhh!-_

_-ahhh! Natsuki… Como mhhh extrañaba tu ammmm tu cuerpo ahhh!- _

_mordiéndose el labio y siguiendo con el movimiento de arriba abajo con su mano sobre mi pene, pero esta vez mas rápido y fuerte…_

_-shi-shizuru mhhh!-_

_-ahh!, natsuki, esto ahhh, se siente increíble!, mhhhh-_

_La mire haciendo esas expresiones llenas de satisfacción, placer, pasión, excitación, que…_

_-ya tuve suficiente de esto!-_

_Le dije algo entre enojada y desesperada mientras quitaba su mano que tenia sobre mi pene y la tomaba de nuevo de la cintura para atraerla hacia a mi, haciendo que gateara un poco, mientras posaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y con ayuda de esos pequeños movimientos que había hecho shizuru me ayudaron para que tomara mi miembro erecto y la penetrara…_

_-ahhh! Natsuki!-arqueando un poco su espalada, para después besarme con fiereza_

_-ahhhh!, mhh- _

_moviendo mis caderas de arriba abajo con fuerza y con la rapidez que podían dar mis piernas, haciendo que shizuru se despegara del beso solo para arquearse y yo seguirla para tomar uno de sus pechos con mi boca y mordérselo mientras la abrazaba y sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio, entre el subir y bajar…_

_-ahh!- _

_dejándole ahora yo un chupetón en su pecho y alejándome un poco para que ella pusiera sus manos sobre mis hombros; haciendo ella ahora el trabajo de subir y bajar pero con mas rapidez…_

_-na-natsuki! Ahhhh!-_

_Nuestros cuerpos ya se sentían húmedos por el sudor y por el liquido que salía de nuestras partes intimas sintiéndose mas rápido el vaivén, haciéndonos respirar con un poco mas de dificultad pero eso no hacia que nos detuviéramos…_

_-shizuru!, co-como me encantas!-_

_Había tensado de nuevo mi mandíbula, como acercando mas a shizuru hacia mi, sintiendo otra mordida suya pero esta vez en mi hombro y sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda._

_-ahhh!, natsuki!-_

_Gritándome, gimiéndome, rasguñándome al oído desesperadamente, sintiendo el cansancio de sus piernas haciendo sus movimientos un poco mas lento y a su vez haciéndome entender de que estaba apunto de terminar con su orgasmo, pero esas acciones solo hicieron que me excitara mas de lo que ya estaba; para de nuevo tomar de su cintura y asi retomar el movimiento de caderas que ella estaba dejando de hacer…_

_-ahh!-_

_Yo seguia utilizando la fuerza de mis brazos para seguir con el movimiento rápido, hundiendo mi cabeza en sus pechos, mientras que shizuru tenia sus manos entre mi cabello y su cabeza arriba de la mia escuchándola.._

_-ahhh!-_

_Pero de la nada escuche un par de gritos que no eran ni de Shizuru y ni mios… por un momento…_

_-raaa!-_

_-ahhh~ natsuki!-_

_-natsuki….-san…?-_

_-mhhh ahhh~-_

_-wow shizu….-_

_-na-natsuki!~-_

_-cierra los ojos Mikoto!-_

_-deberías de cerrarlos tu también pechugona-_

_Con lo poco que me quedaba de concentración antes de terminar con nuestro orgasmo…_

_-chicas, yuriko ahora, ahora no, ahhh no ven que ahhh estoy ocupada?-_

_-mhhh natsuki!, mas fuerte!-_

_-ahhh-_

_-bueno ya fue suficiente entretenimiento para sus ojos, dejemos al cachorro terminar, te esperamos en el auto Shizuru-_

_Había tomado las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban para hacer mas rápido el subir y bajar…_

_-ahhhhh! Natsuki~!-_

_-shi-shizuru!, ahhh~!-_

_-ahh mi natsuki, eso… eso fue.. increíble- _

_recargándose encima de mi mientras caíamos sobre la cama tratando de recuperar nuestra respiración y sacaba mi miembro de ella…_

_-sa-sabes que es lo que… acaba.. de ocurrir?- le preguntaba _

_-haber si asi… entiende que.. solo me perteneces- sonriéndome mientras se acurrucaba _

_-jajaja.. ahhh… creo que todo.. el hospital… se entero-_

_-mejor para ti no?- cerrando sus ojos_

_-tienes razón…- besándole la cabeza mientras la abrazaba_

_-nadie.. pensaría que en verdad estuvieras… en rehabilitación o algo…. por el estilo-_

_-sinceramente creo que esto…. me ayudo mas… que esos meses de rehabilitación.….-_

_-creo que eso… le quedo perfectamente claro-_

…

-que sucede cachorros?-

-ahí esta mamá….-

-y lue… ya veo, esta sola-

-donde estará papá?-

-y los demás?-

-ni idea pero tenemos que hacer algo no es asi?-

-si!-

-cachorros ya saben que hacer?-

-si!-

-pues corran hacia su madre-

-que inicie la operación deshacernos de la escoria!-

-deshacernos de la escoria!-

_Aun seguíamos en tokyo disneyland, y casi cuando íbamos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna mi esposa se empezó a sentir mal para luego decirnos que ella nos esperaría, asi que subimos; pero al empezar a subir note que tres tipos se le acercaban a mi mujer…. _

-como te llamas?-

-…-

-y eso que una mujer tan hermosa este aquí sola?-

-no estoy sola-

-cuantos años tienes?-

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir-

\- hey espera, que te parece si tenemos una cita ahora?-

-no, lo siento-

-que tiene de malo?-

_Pero después pude divisar a Nao junto con mis demás hijos, el cual leo se cayo tirando su jugo sobre el pantalon de uno de ellos, le comprare un helado cuando bajemos; mientras que los otros dos sujetos se iban… _

-…-

-mamá!-

-mami!-

-leo?, niños?.. no corran asi!..-

-mamá?-

-auuu!-

-yo me largo de aquí-

-leo estas bien!?-

-si-

-yo igual me largo-

-estan bien?-

-nao…-

-oye mocoso! Mira lo que hiciste, me has ensuciado el pantalon!, me compraras un pantalón nuevo-

_Cuando note que Nao se agachaba para ayudarle a mi esposa a estar de nuevo de pie, me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad se sentía mal, pero el otro sujeto aun seguia ahí enseñándole la mancha de jugo que le había derramado leo, pero ni nao y ni mi esposa le hicieron caso… _

-tienes mareos?-

-estoy bien pero leo estas bien?-

-si-

-vamos con uno de los médicos de aquí, que tu cara dice lo contrario-

-en verdad estoy bien-

-hey! Eres la madre de ese mocoso!?, tu me pagaras el pantalon que tu tonto hijo me ensucio!-

-no te pregunte; te dije vamos, cachorros tómense de las manos y no se suelten-

-si!-

-no juegues conmigo! no te iras hasta que tu y tu hijo me pidan disculpas y me pagues el pantalón que tu tonto hijo ensucio-

-te atreves a siquiera tocar o a decirles algo mas a uno de mis hijos o a mi esposa y créeme que no habrá un mañana para ti, escuchaste?, asi que lárgate de aquí antes de que te desaparezca-

-nao..-

-mama!-

_Al momento que otra vez tocábamos el suelo me dirigí a donde estaba mi familia solo para escuchar…_

-cachorro ese sujeto le levanto una mano a shizuru..-

-que!?, no-

_Mentira o no, esas únicas palabras bastaron para que le soltara un golpe en la cara al sujeto tirándolo al suelo y mirando como Nao se llevaba entre brazos a shizuru junto con mis hijos, para después yo seguirlos…_

…

_Después de ese dia en el cual mi querida y amada esposa hizo notar que soy de su propiedad; yuriko por fin entendió que jamás me fijaría en ella, comportándose de manera por fin profesional y vaya que por ese cambio fue de lo mejor porque al termino del quinto mes de ese año me estaban dando dos grandes noticias…_

_-díganos ya!, youko-sensei!- le decía Mai_

_-se que ha pasado casi medio año en el cual tuviste que sufrir mucho o no tanto, pero gracias a tus ansias de caminar y de haber dejado que tu cuerpo reposara como era debido; ahora puedo decirte que a partir de hoy podrás estar de nuevo con tu familia -me decía youko_

_-lo lograste nat!- me decía mikoto abrazándome_

_-fiesta!- decía Mai_

_-ya era hora- decía Nao_

_-es en serio?- dije_

_-si felicidades Natsuki puedes regresar a casa con tu familia ya no es necesario que estes aquí-_

_-enserio puedo llevarme a mi natsuki a casa?- decía mi mujer apunto de llorar_

_-si shizuru pero eso si, no puedes tomar-_

_Los saltos y las felicitaciones pararon solo por un momento…_

_-me diga que..-le decía shizuru_

_-si-_

_-natsuki… tendremos otro hijo!- besándome_

_Oh si fui doblemente feliz por eso! Que cargue a shizuru con cuidado, para después besarla mientras la bajaba de nuevo y tomarla de la mano para salir del consultorio y gritar…._

_-escuchen!, tendré otro hijo con esta sexy y hermosa mujer! Que es mi esposa!, perdedores!- besándola de nuevo_

….

_Habíamos llegado al puesto de asistencia medica del tokyo disneyland, y nao al momento poner a mi esposa en una de las camillas disponibles, tomo un bote de basura el cual inmediatamente tomo shizuru y empezó a vomitar…_

-se encuentran bien_\- preguntaba el encargado_

-si, solo son los mareos del embarazo- _contestaba mientras le frotaba la espalda_

-puede revisar al niño?- _decía Nao señalando a leo_

-si claro, ven hijo que sucedió-

-me cai, pero solo es un raspon- _enseñándole la rodilla_

-la veo te pondré algo para el ardor esta bien?-

-si, gracias-

-como sigues mi amor- _le preguntaba a mi esposa_

-ya bien, pero gracias Nao-

-ten- _le decía, dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la boca_

-que bueno que estabas ahí cerca-

-si?, bueno ahora que están todos unidos ire a lavarme la boca con jabon para después vomitar en el baño; y después volverme a lavar la boca con detergente, cloro y enjuague bucal, haber si así desaparece esta horrible sensación que siempre tengo al pronunciar semejantes cosas- _saliendo del lugar a toda prisa_

-tan malo fue?- _le pregunte a mi esposa_

-no lo creo pero sabes como es ella- _limpiándose la boca_

-tienes razón- _viendo como chocaba con unas cuantas personas antes de perderla de vista_

-a donde va la tia nao?- _preguntaba leo_

-regresara?- _preguntaba otro de mis hijos_

-si, no se preocupen por ella y como se la están pasando?- _les pregunte_

-genial!, pero podemos ir a la montaña rusa?-

-si, solo deja que tu tia regrese y ahora que lo pienso se me olvido pedirle un cepillo de dientes y una pasta tambien-

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que te traerá uno, sino vamos por uno, pero por lo mientras descansa-

-gracias mi natsuki-

….

_Cuando sali del hospital fue solo con la ayuda de un bastón, el cual podría dejar al momento de que pudiera caminar un poco mejor…_

_Y sinceramente al llegar a nuestra casa en vez de hacer el ejercicio necesario o el ejercicio que necesitaba para que no perdiera el avance que había hecho, me la pasaba jugando y durmiendo con mi esposa e hijos…_

_Pase una enorme felicidad y tranquilidad esos meses antes de que el nuevo integrante de la familia apareciera, a veces le hablaba diciéndole que tenia que cuidar a sus hermanas que aunque fuesen mas grandes que el, eso no le impidiera que proteja a sus hermanas como hermanos mayores…_

_-mira no es hermoso?-_

_-tienes razón mi natsuki es realmente hermoso-_

_-miren a su hermanito niños-_

_-de ese tamaño era yo?-_

_-si-_

_-el nuevo sobrino es tan lindo- _

_-pero no esta muy callado?-_

_\- es porque esta dormido?, por lo menos saben que nombre le pondrán?-_

_-aun no lo decidimos-_

_-mikoto quiero otro-_

_-segura?-_

_-si-_

_-disculpen las molestias, pero necesitamos llevarnos al bebé, saben con que nombre le pondrán?-_

_Al momento de darle nuestro hijo a la enfermera este lloro y aun asi haciendo todo para que dejara de llorar no dejo de hacerlo…_

_-oye cachorro junior no llores tan fuerte ni que fueras un león rugiendo, que ni se acerca-_

_-lo siento, pero alguien de ustedes puede cargarlo?- _

_-nao cárgalo-_

_-que?, porque yo, es su hijo no el mio-_

_-solo hazlo-_

_-ya entendí-_

_-tenga cuidado con la cabeza-_

_Al momento de sentir el tacto de Nao mi hijo dejo de llorar…_

_-enfermera podría cargarlo de nuevo?-_

_-cree que deje de llorar?-_

_Pues no lo hizo por que empezó de nuevo a llorar…_

_-ahora yo quiero cargar a mi sobrino-_

_-el cachorro junior no es juguete pechugona-_

_-emm señoras?-_

_-si, lo sentimos, mai dáselo de nuevo a Nao-_

_-estas de broma, verdad-_

_-nao podrias encárgate de lo que se tenga que hacer?-_

_-por lo menos saben que nombre le pondrán?-_

_-el que le diste-_

_-leon?-_

_-o si quieres leo es tu decisión-_

_-en estas ocasiones pienso que solo tienen el mamá y papá de titulo-_

_-gracias Nao-_

_-…-_

….

Por fin! Aleluya termine! Wow! Dios existes! No es cierto…

Pero se que me diran que querían sabias que pero sinceramente no tengo nada solo la idea pero quiero darle ese toque intenso jajajjaja bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en la cereza de este pastel jajajajaja


End file.
